LIVING IN THE CITY OF ANGELS
by FairyTaleGoneBad2891
Summary: This story is an AU without powers, many of our beloved x-men characters are in LA attending university. There will be Relationships, love triangles, sex, secrets and lies. One thing is for sure none of their lives will ever be the same again. Welcome to the city of Angels, where all of your demons will find you and hunt you down. No matter who you are! ROMY, JONDA and MORE!
1. Beginings

I do not own the x-men or anything in this story except the plot, which I hope is good :)

**Chapter 1**

_They say when yah live in the city of angels yah feel like you're in heaven dancing with the stars. The place shines brighter than a beacon and in the day it's as strong as the sun, sometimes this can be true and sometimes things can be very deceiving. Ah'm in the last year of college and the first year of the rest of mah life. Welcome to Los Angeles._

**Rogue, Wanda, Lexa and Tabby's Dorm room**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sunlight came through the clear glass window at the bottom of Wanda's bed. The rays of light moved up with each time the suns heat increased, eventually the light got into her eyes and along with the sound from the alarm this woke her up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and then opened them fully.

"Uh 9:00 in the morning, I can't wait till these days are over."

She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Rogue, Lexa and Tabby were still asleep. She pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock then kicked her quilt off of the bed. She stood up and yawned as she walked across the pine floorboards and went over to rogue's bed on the other side of the room. The room was pretty big and spacious; there was definitely enough space for all of them. She wiped the last bit of sleep out of her eyes and then raised her arms up above her head and stretched."Wake up, bitch."

"Wanda fahve more minutes."

Rogue twisted and turned in her bed, pulling the covers up over her head to block out the sun. Wanda looked down at her stepsister and rolled her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling took a deep breath, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rogue shot up in her bed and put her hands over her ears.

"Jeeze chica your worse than a bloody rooster, couldn't you dial it down a bit."

Tabby sat up and pushed her eye mask up on to her forehead; she looked at Wanda with her drowsy blue eyes and gave her an evil glare that conveyed her annoyance at being woken up in such a rude fashion. Lexa put her sky blue pillow over her head and tried to ignore Wanda. Rogue got out from under her comfy polka dotted purple quilt and stretched her muscles. She walked over to Lexa's bed and pulled away the pillow. Lexa groaned and buried her head under her quilt.

"Get up Lex or else ah'll tell Logan all about your summer fun in Mexico."

"I'm up."

Rogue smiled down at Lexa and walked over to her dresser. Wanda came out of the bathroom wearing her black cargo pants and a red halter neck top with 'I'm no angel, I'm a witch' written over the breasts. The top cut off just above the belly button which showed her belly button stud, a miniature Tinkerbelle with diamonds in bedded in it. She also wore a necklace with two halves of a heart. She walked over to her bed and put the scarlet quilt cover back on, with her Mad Cow pyjama's on top.

"All right bitches, I'm gonna go get a coffee and then go to class, see you later."

"See ya later sugah."

Rogue picked up her sandy brown jacket and put it on over her dark green t -shirt with the numbers 666 imprinted across the breasts. She wore her light blue jeans with rips in the knees and her white trainers with green stripes. Lexa and Tabby were on the other side of the room getting dressed. Lexa was wearing her light blue denim jeans and a white v neck top; she had also tied up her hair in a straight pony tail. Tabby was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a black strap top; she was also wearing her leather jacket.

"Okay Tabs, Lex ah'm gonna go get mah folder off of Betsy and then go straight to class, talk to yah later."

"Hey Rogue you coming to my dad's bar tonight, I could really use all the support I could get."

"Yeh ah guess Lex, why what's going on?"

"Remember my dad wants to talk to me about the wedding and no offense to Ororo but it usually drags on forever."

"So yah want meh to get yah out of there when yah get bored."

"Pretty much, if that's ok."

"Sure sugah ah could probably use a drink after the classes ah've got today. Who else is gonna be there?"

"Um...Wanda because John is there, Pie and Remy. Hey Tabs you up for it!"

Tabby came out of the bathroom with her hair up in pigtails and wearing a white strap top and a pair of light blue jeans, "Yeah sure, gives me an excuse to get my groove on, chica."

"Cool. So Rogue, that's ok?"

"Ah don't know Lex, ah really don't fancy being chatted up by that smarmy Cajun, ah mean he just makes meh feel like screaming most the time."

"Come on Rogue, Remy's going through a rough time and if he's annoying you I give you permission to hit him."

Rogue laughed at Lexa's comment and walked over to the door "All right yah got a deal, see ya at 6:00."

Lexa and Tabby waved at Rogue and Tabby picked up her bag. Then she and Lexa left for their first class.

**Remy and John's apartment**

"Uh 10:30. Bloody hell. Remy mate, get up."

John got out of bed and started to get dressed. He rushed over to the pine drawers on the other side of the room and started putting on his jeans.

"Johnny it be 10:30 mon ami, go back to sleep." Remy turned towards the wall and tried to get back to sleep.

"We got class."

"Non, we don't Johnny, 'member? Julian got us kicked out."

John took of his jacket and sat back down on his bed, "Oh yeah." he laid back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how stupid he must have sounded. Remy came in to his room and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry mon ami, you miss your femme don't ya?"

"Nah man, well oi guess oi miss the way we would always go get coffee before our first class. It's the little things you know?"

"This be all Remy's fault. If it wasn't for de stupid guilds, Julian would have never got his hommes to get us kicked out."

"Nah mate, it's not your fault, just missing me Sheila that's all."

"Know what you mean mon ami. Remy miss his chere too."

"No offense mate but she ain't exactly what oi would call yours."

"Details, Johnny boy, details."

Remy just threw his hands in the air and waved off Johns comment. He then walked out of John's room and went towards the coffee machine in the kitchen, flipping the switch to turn it on and then turned around to get his packet of cigarettes from his trench coat. He picked up Johns red and orange lighter and took a cigarette out of the packet, lit the tip and took a drag. John came out of his room and went over to the cupboard to get a bowl then went over to the cupboard under the oven and got out a box of Shreddies.

"So, what we gonna do today, since we can't see our Sheila's?" He then pointed to the cereal box and asked, "You want some?"

"Non, dis and a coffee will do moi."

"You know Remy you really should stop smoking those things, they'll kill you one day mate."

"Sorry Johnny boy but Remy not like you, he won't just give up because a femme told him to. Besides you de one who got de lighter all the time, non?"

He picked up the lighter and threw it towards John. John grabbed it out of the air; and then pocketed it into his jeans.

"I've told you man, oi like the flame. Always have always will, the way it moves in the air and burns for all eternity until extinguished." He then gave him a pyromaniac crazy grin.

"Oui, you know, sometimes you really do scare moi. Does Wanda know what she getting in to?"

"My fire witch knows exactly who oi am mate, and are you telling me that if Roguey was your girl and she asked you to stop you won't?"

His face froze and he looked over at John and then back at his cigarette, he thought about what John had said and then started to think about Rogue.

"What's wrong mate cat got your tongue?"

"Johnny, normally Remy would tell you non never but when it comes to Rogue, Remy don't know it's just..."

"She's so southern and hot that you just don't care?"

"Oui, but it be more than that, it's just everything. Her body, the white stripes in her hair, her belle green eye's that sparkle when she laughing."

"Wow mate, you got it bad, especially considering the Sheila seems to hate you."

"Non, that's just chere trying to play hard to get mon ami." He grinned and leaned back. He took another drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly.

"If you say so mate, but 'go back to the swamp you came from Cajun' doesn't exactly sound like hard to get, sounds like the Sheila's getting annoyed."

"Then you don't know mon chere, she different than all the other femme's out there. She's...Rogue."

"Whatever you say mate oi'm gonna go over to Wolverine's and see if oi can help set up, since oi ain't got anything better to do."

"Oui, Remy will come with you, just wait a sec and Remy go get dressed."

A few minutes later he came out wearing his tight fitting jeans and a black top that clung to his body and showed off the abs under the thin fabric. He went over to the stool and picked up his brown trench coat; they both picked up their keys and went out the door.

**6:00 pm, Wolverine's Den**

Rogue walked in to Wolverine's den and looked around. Her eyes glanced over the dance floor and saw Tabby dancing with some guy. Well, dancing was kind of an understatement, grinding up against him might be more accurate. She then gazed over to the bar. She saw Lexa and Wanda sitting on their usual stools; Lexa was talking to Logan and Wanda was chatting to John. Remy was serving some blonde customer and flirting, surprise surprise. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool in between the blonde and Wanda. Remy quickly gave the blonde girl her drink and moved over towards her.

"You looking absolutely belle tonight chere, what can Remy get yah?"

"The usual swamp rat."

He moved towards the drinks and poured her out her usual vodka and tonic. He then turned around and gave her his signature grin and gave her the drink.

"You miss Remy dis morning chere?"

"Yeh Cajun, like a bullet in the head."

Remy smirked again which wound her up even more. He leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

"You know what they say Roguey, when you've been shot there's always a scar left behind, you'll never get rid of moi now chere."

"Ah should just give up now then, sure there's a bridge ah could jump from."

Wanda and John had been listening to their little conversation and were starting to get sick of the constant banter between the two, and then the arguments that always seemed to follow. So instead of this going on and on they decided to intervene.

"Mate instead of enraging the Sheila why don't you tell her what you told me this morning."

"Non Johnny Remy got dis."

"Oh ah don't know, ah think ah would like to hear what yah said about meh behind my back swamp rat."

"Non chere, you really wouldn't trust moi."

"Oh came on mate you and two might actually get somewhere if you were straight up with each other for once."

She reluctantly looked into his eyes and nodded; he put his head in his hands and waited for the sarcastic comment that was sure to follow.

"Fine chere, Remy tell you but promise moi not to laugh."

Rogue smiled. "Promise."

"Fine, Remy said dat he like your white stripes in your hair and you belle green eyes and de way..."

"The way what?"

He took her hand into his. "De way they sparkle when you laugh and...Remy guess what he's trying to say is Remy loves everything about yah chere."

She sat there completely mesmerized by what he had said to her. She looked into his red on black eyes and was hypnotized by the blood red and black velvet that swirled around with in. He slowly let go of her hands and turned away.

"Go ahead you can laugh now."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Would yah like to go out with meh tomorrow?"

"Quoi?"

"Meh. Yah. Date. That simple enough for yah swamp rat?"

Remy just stood there staring at her. John nudged him and waved his hand in front of his face. When he got no reaction he decided to speak to her on Remy's behalf.

"Oi think what Remy meant was 'oui chere, Remy will pick you up at 6.00," ain't that right mate."

Wanda, Remy and her burst out laughing. "Oui only Remy wouldn't have said it with such a bad accent. No offense mon ami, but you cannot carry off French."

She started laughing again along with Wanda she glanced over at Remy and got captured in his unique eyes for the second time that night. He gave her a genuine smile that made her melt inside.

"Good, ah'll see ya at 6 tomorrow outside Ororo's diner, okay sugah?"

He nodded his head and smiled "Oui that be bien chere."

A customer called him over to make an order. He reluctantly nodded his head and smiled at her before going over to serve the guy. She smiled back and swivelled her stool to look at Wanda. Wanda looked at John with a small grin.

"About bloody time, hey babe?"

"To rite Sheila, if oi had to hear how Remy loves his southern belle one more then oi would go completely crazy."

"No offense Johnny, but ah think your already there, and no matter what meh and Remy are to each other ah will never be his. Ah will never belong to anyone."

"You say that now sis, but last year I bet Emma you and Remy would be together at least a year from now and I'll bet you that a couple months from now you'll be Remy's and he'll be yours." Wanda looked at her little sister and smiled.

"Is that right?"

"Yep, because you see bitch, Wanda Maximoff is never wrong."

"Yah quite finished Miss Wanda?"

"Luv, oi love you." John reached over the bar and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I love you too fire boy."

Meanwhile on a nearby table Logan, Lexa and Ororo had been talking about the wedding and Lexa was starting to nod off. She put her elbow on the top of the bar and laid her chin in the palm of her hand. She had started to close her eyes when she felt somebody put their hand on her shoulder and lean in and whisper into her ear.

"Heya babe."

"Hey pie, what you doing?"

"Just taking a break and letting Evan have a go."

Pietro pulled up a stool and sat down next to her. Ororo started talking again and she took in a deep breath trying now to yawn. She liked Ororo but all this wedding stuff was starting to get on her nerves. Pietro put a supportive hand on her back and started to play around with strands of midnight blue hair cascading down her back.

"Bub, I suggest you remove your hands from my daughter. Now!"

"Logan-"

"Dad, don't start, anyway are we finished with this wedding stuff cause I'm starting to get tired...Wand, Rogue you wanna get out of here?"

Wanda looked over at her bored friend and replied "Yeh sure, why not. Baby I'll see you tomorrow, yeh?"

"Yeh course Sheila."John leaned over the bar and gave Wanda a hot lust filled kiss. Rogue sipped the last of her vodka and tonic, stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of the stool. She moved down the bar to say goodbye to Remy

"See ya tomorrow swamp rat."

"Bon nuit chere."

Lexa got off the chair and placed a quick kiss on Pietro's lips; she then moved over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya daddy, see ya Ororo"

"Bye sweetie." Ororo leaned over and gave Lexa a short hug.

"Bye darling. We still on for Saturday stripes?" Logan hugged his daughter and then looked over to Rogue.

"Yeh Logan, ya know me, ah'm always up for getting a bit dirty." Rogue gave him a short smile.

"All right, get on out of here you girls."

"Seya." They all waved goodbye to everybody and Rogue gave Remy a quick wink and smile.

They went over to the dance floor and got Tabby, then they squeezed through the large crowd and left. Remy looked at Johnny and then gave him sinister grin.

"Now come on Remy, oi got her to go out with you didn't oi?"

"Oui, you did Johnny."

Remy whacked john around the back of the head "What was that for?"

"Guess Remy just felt like it."

"Bloody hell, well I wish you Cajuns wouldn't just spontaneously hit people. You bloody fellas confuse me, you now that mate?"

Remy just laughed and walked over to serve another customer. Logan and Ororo looked over at the boys and rolled their eyes. John stood there and shook his head, "Oi really don't understand this country."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Hey hope you liked the first chapter and I really hope you review. I have loads of plot lines and idea's for this fic so hopefully I won't run out. Anyway i'll just stop talking and wait for your reviews. Please :)**

**This chapter has been edited and rewritten, big shout out to BlackMoonShine for the help, I owe you one. :-)**


	2. The start of something new

**I do not own anything. Poor me :( lol**

**Chapter 2**

**UCLA Cafeteria**

Tabby walked into the crowded UCLA cafeteria; there were dozens of students casually travelling through the UCLA halls. There was hardly room to breathe as people bumped into each other and Tabby couldn't see Rogue, Lexa or Wanda through the sea of bodies. Finally, she relaxed and the atmosphere was friendly and comfortable instead of confining and claustrophobic. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch as she waited for her friends. She was scheduled to meet them at lunch, but more than likely they had gotten into trouble or just forgot. Finally after looking once more around the room, she spotted Betsy's distinctive purple hair over by the vending machines and began to elbow her way through the crowd towards Betsy her.

"Heya chica" Tabby greeted as she plunked herself against the wall next to her friends.

"Hey luv, what you up to?"Betsy smiled at Tabby, her white teeth shining in the sunlight that was coming through the pane glass windows. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, with a dark purple strap top that was almost the same colour as her hair.

Tabby smiled back."Nothing much, you haven't seen Lexa, Rogue or Wanda have you?"

"No sorry luv, haven't seen them since second period."

Betsy started to try and spot them around the hall to see if she could see them. Tabby did the same thing she could see Kitty, Amara and a bunch of the junior girls hanging out at the other side of the room. She then gazed her eyes over the rest of the room, she also saw Bobby and Kurt but there was no sign of the other girls.

Emma walked over from the drinks machine."Hey Tabby I wanted to talk to you actually, Rogue and Wanda got in some serious trouble with Mr Harper in Psych. So I wouldn't expect to see them down here any time soon, but you're welcome to sit with us dear." She offered as she sipped her bottle of water whilst standing next to Betsy. She pushed one of her long blonde locks behind her ear.

Emma bent down and picked up her chocolate bar from the bottom of the machine and then smiled back at her. Emma was wearing a pair of white flared trousers and baby blue top, with a long white leather jacket. Her icy blue eyes sparkled, when you first met Emma she would seem cold and heartless, but deep down she was a nice person, however you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

"Thanks Em."

Emma, Betsy and her moved through the crowd of people and went to their table outside. The tables were set out randomly around a massive old fountain in the middle, the tables and chairs looked like patio furniture only they were a bit more modern and attractive. Lorna was sitting on the table closest to the fountain, and Julian was also sitting in the seat beside her.

"So chere what do ya say?"

"I say go jump off one of LA's skyscrapers, but then again that wouldn't even be good enough for you now would it." Lorna turned her head away from Julian in disgustas her green hair swayed in the wind; she folded her arms and gave him a sarcastic smile, her lime green eyes shone as she got angrier. Julian just smirked back and then noticed that Tabby, Emma and Betsy were coming towards them.

Julian and Lorna turned their attention toward the three girls who sat down. Julian tried to play with Lorna's hair and get his mouth very close to her ear. When Lorna moved away Julian decided he would find out what he could about how his 'old pal', Remy was doing.

"Hey Tabby, how's mon ami Remy? Havin' fun since he got kicked out?"

She gave Julian a disgusted look and then it turned into a wicked grin. "Actually Remy's great, he has an amazing apartment and he has a date with Roguey later tonight."

Julian's face fell. He had expected Remy to be miserable. He had thought that getting him and John kicked out would make everything go downhill for them, but it seemed it was him that was suffering. Lorna saw Julian's reaction and couldn't help but have a small smile. It wasn't that she liked to see Julian suffer, but after what he did, he deserved to find out his plan had failed miserably.

"What's wrong Jules, cat got your tongue?"

Julian stopped frowning and gave Lorna a cocky smirk, "Non_._ But I don't mind if you do mon amour."

Julian moved his hand up Lorna's back and into her hair as he gently stroked her head he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Since arriving at UCLA he had pursued her and she had fallen in love with him. Until the incident with Remy, they had been great, but after she found out what he had done she told him they were over and that he should stay away from her. Of course he hadn't listened and kept trying to convince her he was sorry, every chance he would get he would be by her side.

"I want you to take your lying, sleazy hands off me and stay away from me."

She stood up from her seat and walked away as a solitary tear slid down her face. She held back the rest of them because she knew if she started now she wouldn't stop. _'If only I didn't still love him, if only things were different'._

She wondered what she was going to do. She wiped away that one tiny tear and walked around the corner out of Julian's view.

"Lorna!...Lorna!. Chere!."

Julian tried to go after her but Emma intervened, she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sarcastic, sweet smile. Julian's dark brown eye's connected with Emma's and glowered at her as he removed her hand from his shoulder with excessive force.

"Don't bother dear. Don't you think you have done enough."

"What do you know Frost?"

Tabby thought that Emma could use some backup, so she went over to her side and gave Julian a stern but cocky smile.

"She knows that you've lost any chance you ever had with Lorna."

"She's right luv, Julian Bordreaux has lost the green haired beauty that is Lorna Dane."

Bet's blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight and her white teeth tormented Julian's broken heart. He decided that there was no point in staying here; besides he was getting sick of the two English birds and the blonde bimbo. He walked away with his black leather duster flowing in the wind. The black leather clung to his body shape nicely and ended just under his knees, when he had first received it he was completely elated with himself. His father had told him that when he received it, it was not only a jacket; it meant he was a man. It was issued to every assassin when they assassinated their first target,the same way every thief was given a brown trench coat when they made their first theft.

"Wonder what's bugging him." Betsy said with a chuckle.

"I guess you said too much Bets._ A_fter all luv that was a bit corny don't you think?"

Tabby couldn't believe that Betsy had said that. She could have said anything; it didn't have to be so dramatic and... well English.

"Well I was going for posh luv, but I guess that didn't really work."

"You don't say dear." Emma and Tabby moved back over to the table and sat down.

**Psych class**

"Ah told yah psych wasn't for us." Rogue whispered to her step sister.

"So now this is my fault?" Wanda hissed back.

Mr. Harper was at the front of the class grading some papers as he looked over at his two disobedient students. Wanda and Rogue sat up straight in their chairs as if they hadn't been talking for the last half an hour.

"Miss Darkholme, Miss Maximoff, if you insist on talking I will have no choice but to give you an eight hour weekend detention. Is that clear?"

Wanda and Rogue looked up at their teacher and gave him an innocent smile and fluttered their eyelashes. They both said, "yes sir," and then pretended to look down at their psychology books. Wanda glanced over to see if Mr. Harper was still looking at her and Rogue. She then waited for a couple more minutes to make sure he wasn't paying any attention, before checking the clock on the left wall above the door.

"Look, we only have 10 minutes of this hell left and next time you disagree with a teacher keep your mouth shut." Wanda stated

"Yeh, well ah wasn't the one who called him a misogynistic pig." Rogue retorted

"Well I wasn't the one who said his ethics were a load of bullshit!"

"Girls this is you last warning." Mr. Harper looked up from his stack of papers and glared at the two teenagers.

"Sorry sir." Rogue smiled over at Wanda

"Yeah sorry."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Ah swear that man is the most annoying person on this earth." Rogue sighed as the door to Mr. Harper's room thudded shut behind them.

"Even more annoying than Remy?"

"Lebeau's not far behind, but ah can overlook that because Remy is hot...Did ah just say that?" Rogue's emerald eyes went wide with shock.

Wanda let out a small chuckle at the shocked look across her sister's face "Yeah you did, I guess you're looking forward to your date tonight."

"Yeah, you know ah am it's really weird ah mean Remy ain't so bad and he really seems to care about me."

"See me and John do know what we're talking about." Wanda said with a smirk.

Rogue opened the door to their calculus class "yeh sometimes." She then proceeded to walk over to her seat next to Lexa, whilst Wanda walked over to hers next to Tabby. The teacher was at the front off the class writing on the board.

"Ok class, today we will be going over what you studied for last week's homework."

Tabby and Wanda looked at each other blankly and then over at Rogue and Lexa. Rogue passed over her calculus book to the two bewildered girls, it was opened to the page they were supposed to have studied and then turned around to share with Lexa. The one thought going through everybody's head for the next hour was one word **BORING.**

**5.30pm Girls dorm room**

Rogue had spent the last half an hour being told what to wear by Tabby._ S_he had never tried on so many clothes in her life. Wanda and Lexa were lying on Wanda's bed watching the TV

_("Every moment you have left I'm going to be by your side, you never have to be alone again."_) Rogue could hear the sultry and soft voice of Angel coming from the 21" flat screen.

Tabby came out of the bathroom and cleared her throat to get Wanda and Lexa's attention.

"Presenting the gorgeous, fabulous Anna Marie Darkholme." She announced with a flourish.

"Ah heard that Tabitha Smith," Rogue growled from the bathroom.

"All right sorry, the gorgeous, fabulous Rogue. That better?"

"Yeah ah guess."

Rogue came out of the bathroom wearing a long black skirt with a slit on the right side that ended just above the knee. She also had on a dark purple top that showed off her shoulders and the black rose tattoo on her back. She had curled her hair so it barely touched her shoulders and her two white bangs were left straight and swept over to cover her left emerald eye. Tabby had insisted Rogue wear a little less make up than usual, so she only had on a little bit of light purple eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner. She also had on some clear lip gloss which made her lips shine in the light.

Wanda and Lexa quickly turned around from watching Angel and gave Rogue a smile and thumbs up before turning back to watching the TV. _("...and yet somehow I can't seem to care."_)

"I love that line." Lexa said to Wanda with her eyes glued to the screen.

"HELLO!" Tabby shouted over to the two mesmerized girls.

Lexa turned around and threw a pillow at Tabby. "Shh Tabs this is my favourite episode."

Tabby walked over and switched off the television. Lexa and Wanda moaned and shouted at Tabby; Wanda got up and turned it back on as the theme music began to play signalling the end of the show.

"Thanks a lot Tabs." Wanda and Lexa groaned.

"You have the whole lot on DVD! I still don't get why you watch them on TV as well."

Wanda and Lexa stuck their tongues out at Tabby.

"Okay ah'm out of here, see yah guys later." Rogue called as she made for the door.

Wanda stood up quickly and grabbed her jacket. Before walking over to Rogue and hooking arms with her. "I'll come with you."

"No offense sugah but three's a crowd." Rogue pulled her arm out of Wanda's and then went to open the door.

"I meant I'll walk to Ororo's with you and then I'll go have some fun. After all with you and Remy out John and me can have some fun."

"Fine ah don't need to hear no more, thanks Wand."

Rogue and Wanda said goodbye to Tabby and Lexa and then proceeded out the door.

**Ororo's Diner**

Rogue opened the door to the diner and saw Remy in the back hunched over a cup of coffee. He stirred the coffee with the spoon and then started muttering to himself. She smiled at the Cajun who had finally charmed her into going on a date after two years of pursuing her. He looked up from his coffee and saw her walking towards him.

"Chere you look absolutely belle."

"Bet you say that to all the girls swamp rat." She retorted with a slight blush.

He stood up and took her hand in his own; he brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back. For anyone looking at them it would like he was an old fashioned prince taking his processes hand for the first time.

"Used to, but right now you de only femme Remy interested in."

"Are yah gonna keep yapping' all night or are yah gonna take me somewhere?"

"You'll see Cherie." He responded with a smirk.

He led her around the corner to an alleyway where his bike was parked. It was a Harley Davidson. She loved bikes but she wished she had worn something a little more suitable. The bike was black with the words 'Gambit' written in dark red shade and the ace of spades above the writing.

"Hop on chere."

He gave her a lopsided grin and offered her his hand to help her get on, but she declined his hand and got on herself, it wasn't like she had never been on a bike. She put her leg over and settled onto the black leather seat.

"Yah should have told meh to wear jeans or somin' swamp rat."

"Nah chere, besides you look belle as you are."

As Remy kicked up the brake stand and revved the engine, She wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel his well-toned muscles under the black shirt he had worn. When he pulled out onto the road he increased the speed, she held on tighter just so she wouldn't fall off. It seemed like she had been on the back of his bike for at least a couple hours before they came to a stop, it had flown by quickly with her firm grip around his torso as she watched the scenery pass by.

"Okay chere we here."

There were many trees surrounding them and a hill leading to a walking path.

Remy gave her his hand again and this time she swallowed her pride and took it. She got off the bike straightened out her skirt she then pulled her top down so her back wasn't exposed to the cold breeze.

"Where we going Remy?" She asked bewildered.

"You'll see."

He took her by the hand again and led her up the hill towards a clearing. Before her eyes she could see the whole of LA; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were all sorts of buildings, the freeway and every other thing you could imagine you would see in LA. What really set it off was the sky. The sun was setting and there were so many different colours running through the night sky.

There was one word for it MAGICAL!

"Remy this is..."

"You like chere, worth the wait non?"

She looked into his demonic eyes; their bodies got closer and their lips were centimetres apart...

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. And I hope you continue to like this story. The next chapter should be up in a few days. This fic is kind of like a teenage soap drama, so I guess each chapter is a episode. I just wanted to say that those lines from angel I do not own but the episode there from I really love. Any way hope you liked and I hope you want to read more of this. Seya sugah's :)**


	3. Confrontation

**I do not own x men or anything but hey that's life. :)**

**Chapter 3**

Their bodies got closer their lips were centimetres apart. Just when they were about to kiss she pulled back, she saw the blanket with a picnic basket laid out on the ground.

"Um so yah got any food in that basket?"

She walked over to the blanket and sat down; she then looked over at Remy who had just been standing in the same spot. He shrugged off his frustration and came to sit down next to her.

"Oui chere, only the most spicy and delicious Cajun food you'll ever taste."

"Yah think a lot of yah self don't yah swamp rat."

"When it comes to Remy's food there ain't no better."

"Is that right?"

"Oui, that right chere."

"Well then ah better taste some of your Cajun grub, but ah must tell yah mah standards are kind of high when it comes to southern food."

He opened up the basket and took out some jambalaya in a plastic container, some chicken wings, and a French bread baguette among many more southern goodies that made her stomach rumble. Remy then poured her a glass of champagne with a strawberry on the side.

"Only de best for moi Roguey" He clinked the plastic glasses together and smiled.

"Thanks sugah, but ah'm not Bella yah know. Yah don't have to wahne and dine me with fancy things ah like yah no matter what yah get meh or how expensive it is."

"Desole chere but Remy just want to treat yah like the princess yah are."

"Ah'm no princess Rem."

She turned away from him. He slowly put his hand against her cheek and looked straight into her eyes.

"To Remy yah are."

"Then Remy must be deluded."

She tried to look away but he forced her to look at him, he gave her a genuine smile and stroked her cheek softly.

"Remy see past the makeup and the nickname he see the belle, strong, independent Anna Marie he loves."

"What did yah just say?"

"I love you Anna Marie Darkholme, Remy don't care dis be our first date, I love you. I always have from the minute I met yah and I always will till de day I die."

They both leaned in and their lips joined in a passionate and love filled kiss. Behind them the sun had completely gone and the city of angels had been lit up as bright as a beacon. The couple were oblivious to the scene in front of them, they were locked in a kiss of passion and content; she pulled away and her lips moved around to Remy's ear and in a voice that made his whole body vibrate she said.

"Ah love yah too, Remy Etienne Lebeau."

Then they both once more captured each other's lips and kissed for what seemed to be eternity, but for them eternity isn't even enough.

**Emma, Betsy and Lorna's dorm room**

Emma walked into her dorm room, took off her jacket and placed it on the spinney chair in front of her desk. She was about to sit down and go on the laptop when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see Lorna sitting on her bed; she went over to her and sat down on the bed. Lorna leaned on Emma's shoulder and cried harder than she already had been.

"Shh Lorn, what's wrong luv?"

"I'm in... I'm in big trouble Emma."

"Oh I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Emma I'm pregnant."

Emma's eyes went wide with shock."Well then again I could be wrong."

"See told you."

"No...no I'm sorry dear I shouldn't have said that, it's just you caught me off guard. Look I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Oh yeh, well I've known about this for two weeks now and still haven't figured it out. So please Emma if you have an idea go ahead and tell me."

"Look I'm sorry luv, I really am not saying the right thing right now am I?"

"You could say that."

"Ok first things first, is it Julian's?"

"No it's some guy I just had sex with randomly, yes of course it's Julian's what do you think I am a slut." Lorna said in a sarcastic tone.

"No but I was just checking."

"Emma what am I going to do?"

"Ok we can handle this luv we just have to... well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, part of me wants to get rid of it but then there's this other part of me that wants to keep it. Emma I just don't know what to do."

Lorna started crying again and Emma tried to comfort her but in truth Emma didn't even know what Lorna should do.

"I mean Emma if...if Julian hadn't done what he did to Remy and John we would be together now and I wouldn't have to figuring all this out by myself."

"Hey you're not alone I'm here and if you ever need me you know i'll be there by your side luv, after all that's what best friends are for."

"Thanks Emma what would I do without you."

"Wither and die luv. So have you told anybody else?"

"Um no only you and Bets."

Emma nodded her head and was about to say something when her phone went off_ 'na na na na I got a text and you can't see it'_

"Hold on a sec hun."

Emma went over to her jacket and took out her mobile she flipped up the front and read the text.

**(Hey Emma meet me at coffee palace tomorrow for lunch. Can't wait to see you ;) )**

**(Ok Scottie c u at 1.30 xoxo)**

"Who was that?"

"Oh nobody important, so where is our favourite purple haired roommate?"

"You know out with Warren. I swear that man is an angel, especially compared to my Cajun ex."

"Well you have a point there."

"You know what let's forget about that, in fact let's forget about everything, how about we sit down and watch a movie?"

"Yeh that sounds good luv."

"Ok you put in pirates of the Caribbean 3 and I'll go down stairs and get us some goodies from the vending machine, kay."

Lorna went over to the door and was about to open it when Betsy reached for the handle on the other side and opened the door; she almost fell over as the door hit into her.

"Hey Bets, god you nearly knocked me out."

"Hey sorry hun, Lorna have you been crying luv?"

"Oh uh nah it's no biggie, me and Emma were about to watch pirates three and eat some junk food wanna join us?"

"That sounds great especially after the day I've just had."

"Well I'll just pop downstairs and be back up as soon as I can; we can compare our lousy days when I get back."

"You got it luv."

She stepped down the stairs and came in to the lounge room; she walked over to the vending machines in the top left corner. She was about to put her money into the machine when she heard giggling and talking coming from the entrance doorway. She recognised those voices, one had a southern accent she knew all too well and the other the same accent as the man she was trying to avoid and forget. She turned around and saw her stepsister and Remy coming in holding hands.

"Well I see you two finally accepted fate."

"Hey sugah, ha ha very funny yeh meh and Remy are together. What yah doing down here?"

"Just getting some goodies for Bets, Emma and me to eat whilst watching the very hot Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp."

"Wow your day must have been crap."

"You can say that again Roguey."

"Well, well, well if it ain't the infamous Remy Lebeau and his southern skunk Rogue."

"You wanna say that again Bordreaux."

Remy walked over to Julian and grasped him by his shirt. He then looked straight into his eyes which were now glowing with anger and rage. He pushed Julian against the wall and wanted to kill him, just for saying something bad about his chere.

"Remy sugah don't...please."

Remy let go of Julian after hearing the pleading in Rogue's voice, he walked over to her and then took out a cigarette from his trench coat. This didn't exactly please her but the amount of anger going through Remy at that time, it was no wonder he was having a nicotine craving. He lit the cigarette and he actually felt he could light the thing with his fingers the amount of anger he had coursing through him.

"You better not get caught with dat Lebeau, in fact you shouldn't even be here ain't dat right."

"Julian for once in your life would you shut up, I mean god it always comes back to you and Remy and your stupid feud. If you hadn't of planned to get Remy and John kicked out we would still be together and I wouldn't be dealing with this on my own." Lorna was starting to break down for the third time that day.

"Dealing wit' wat on your own mon amour?"

Lorna looked down at the floor and tears started to drop from her eyes. Rogue looked at her in a quizzical way and Remy just stayed out of it. Rogue went over to Lorna and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lorna what's going on sugah?"

"Nothing Rogue...it's nothing."

"Mon amour talk to me." Julian walked over to Lorna and pleaded her to tell him what was wrong.

She couldn't handle this right now all Julian was doing was making her want to punch him herself."You want me to talk to you, fine get over it and grow up. Oh and one other thing leave me the hell alone!"

She picked up the few items from the bottom of the vending machine; and started to make her way over to the stairs to go back up to her dorm room.

"Lorna wait, please chere just give me one more chance."

Rogue laughed at Julian. "Yah got to be kidding meh ain't yah after what yah did."

"Stay out dis you filthy river rat!"

Remy growled and came over to Julian and punched him square in the jaw.

"Dat's for what you said about my chere and also for what you did to moi and Johnny, and if you keep pushin' Remy, I'll hit you so hard you won't remember your own name in de end. Got it Bordreaux!"

"Remy just leave him alone, Lorna you ok?"

Lorna was sitting down on the stairs with her head in her hands after seeing Julian fall to the floor; she looked up at Rogue and had tears falling down her cheeks. Rogue walked over to her oldest step sister and sat down on the steps next to her, she put her arm around her to comfort her.

"Hey sis what's wrong talk to meh please?"

"I'm just sick of this Rogue, there always fighting. When it comes down to it Julian is always thinking about how to outdo Remy, or how to make his dad proud of him. It's always about those stupid guilds. I'm just... I'm just sick of it."

Julian came over to Lorna and leant down in front of her; he wiped away the tears falling down her cheek and made her look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Lorna chere, der is noting in dis world more important than you. I promise."

"Julian I'm...I'm pre..."

"You're what chere?"

"I'm...I'm pretty tired I'm gonna go to bed."

Lorna stood up and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. There was no way she could tell him but there was no way she could run and hide from this forever.

"Ah think yah should just leave her alone for a little while Julian."

"Maybe your rite, Rogue I'm sorry for what I said I just really miss her."

"Ah know yah do."

"Don't you dare be nice t' him chere, you know what Julian, just do us all a favour and go back t' your pere. After all he's the only one dat will have yah."

"Remy!"

"Non chere, Remy is sick of him comin' after moi and anyting Remy care about. How does Remy know dat he not using Lorna to get to you."

"Listen here swamp rat ah can take care of mah self and don't go ruining one of the greatest nights of mah life just because of Julian okay."

"Desole chere Remy just worry about yah."

"Ah know but ah'm fine."

Rogue stood up off the steps and went over into Remy's embrace. Remy then whispered something into her ear and they both walked over to the doorway they came in, and walked out. Julian and Remy made eye contact and both gave each other glares. It was obvious that they didn't like each other but would that ruin the relationships they both had with the two girls they both love...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

TBC

**Thanks for the reviews and makes me want to continue this story ten times faster than I normally would. Anyway I have loads more to come and thanks to for all the compliments and the advice :)**


	4. Secrets and swamp witches

**I do not own anything but the story line :)**

**Chapter 4**

Wanda and John sat on the couch; her head was laid in John's lap while they watched the television. Her eyes remained closed whist she lay in the arms of her hot-fire-loving boyfriend. Before too long she opened her eyes and looked into John's, remembering all the times he had been in her dorm room and when she could just walk across campus grounds and see him and talk to him.

"Johnny."

John looked down at his loving girlfriend and saw the fiery spark in her eyes diminish.

"What's wrong Sheila?"

"I miss you."

He could see the longing in her eyes and the downward curve of her smile. He had missed her too, more than anything but there was nothing he could do. When he and Remy got kicked out there was nothing they could do.

"Oi know oi miss you too, but we're together now."

Wanda leaned up and kissed him. At first it was a light peck but then it turned into a hot passionate make out session. However when they were in the middle of their fun, Remy opened the door and walked into the apartment. He had a smirk all across his face; it was bigger than any other they had ever seen. He knew that going on a date with Rogue would be good. But he didn't expect to feel like this. He felt this burning in his heart as if he needed to hold her and be with her. He longed to touch her, kiss her and make her his again.

"Oh sorry Johnny, did Remy interrupt something?" He asked with a coy smile.

"You could say that mate."

Remy smirked and closed the door before Wanda got up and picked her jacket off the floor. John pouted and stood up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held looked into her eyes.

Remy moved over to one of the stools and put his jacket on the back. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly when he saw John and the aggravation he must have felt. 'Trust Remy to walk in at de exact rite time, Johnny will be cursin' moi for days.' Remy grinned as he sat down on the stool.

"I guess we'll have to finish this another time Sheila."

"Yeah guess so Johnny, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

Smiling at him, she put on her jacket. She was about to go over to the door when John grabbed her hand and made her look him in the eyes.

"Hey even if oi have to break that stupid stay off campus rule, oi'll make sure oi get to see you Wanda. oi promise."

Wanda leaned in to John and gave him a peck on the lips before turning again and walking over to the door. However, at mid stride she stopped and turned back around to look at Remy.

"So Remy how'd it go with Rogue?"

She couldn't wait until she got home and she was hoping Remy would be more upfront with the information. She knew Rogue would probably be all coy and secretive. Her little sister always liked to keep people at a distance and guessing.

"Oui it was...good Wanda."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at Remy, a look that said 'I'm not buying it' across her face. "Just good?"

"Non great, dats all your getting though."

"That's more like it mate."

John smacked Remy on the back and gave him a smirk that only he could pull off.

"What about you mon ami, good night?"

"It would have got real good if you hadn't got home when you did."

Remy put up his hands and gave John a mocking apologetic smile."Desole mon ami. I'll try and get mon chere to stay out with moi longer next time."

"No it's ok Remy, Rogue probably wanted to get home before they close the gates. Which is why I should be going otherwise I'm gonna to have to climb over that gate for the third time in a week. Seya later Remy, Johnny."

Wanda walked out of the door and left Remy and John to the rest of their night. John sat himself on one of the stools next to Remy. Their apartment was quite large thanks to Remy's dad helping them out with money. When you walk in you would come straight into the living room, there is a large sofa which is made out of leather. There is also a coffee table with a glass top and a black frame, the main piece of the entire room is the amazingly large plasma screen TV. When you walk a little further and look to your left you can see the designer and modern kitchen, it has an island which you can eat off of and metal bar stools with a black leather base.

"So mate, give us the details. What exactly happened between you and Roguey tonight?"

Remy stood up from the stool and grinned as he walked off. "Sorry Johnny Remy don't kiss and tell."

John turned around on the stool before pleading. "Oh come on Remy just a little info. Did she like the view?"

"Oui."

"Oh come on mate you can't just leave me hanging."

By this time Remy had walked over to his door, which was just a few footsteps from the kitchen. John looked like a kid that was in kindergarten and was just told he isn't allowed to eat the paste any more.

"Bon nuit Johnny."

"Remy mate come on."

Remy only smirked before he opened the door to his bedroom and went in, closing the door behind him. John huffed and rolled his eyes, he then proceeded to go to his own bedroom. He hated it when he was left out. He closed the door to his bedroom and. mumbling under his breath.

"I'll just ask my Wanda tomorrow."

**UCLA CAMPUS**

Wanda and Rogue walked down the hallway and into the computer room. Rogue had been buzzing since the night before. She remembered what Remy felt like under the touch of her hands, the roughness of his stubble against her skin, the way his lips was like morphine and the way he said those three words that sent her whole body into spasms. She was snapped out of her memory when Wanda spoke up.

"So?"

"So what?"

She gave Wanda a bewildered look. She knew exactly what her sister was going to ask but it was fun to play around.

"So what happened between you and Remy?"

She asked with enthusiasm before waiting patiently for her to respond. "That's none of yah business. It's between meh and Remy so keep yah nose out."

Wanda gave a small huff of disappointment, folded her arms and glared at her. Just as Wanda suspected, she was keeping everything to herself but there was a difference. Her tone of voice wasn't one of stubbornness or hostility; there was an amusing and humorous side to it. She had this happiness and blissful feeling running through her ever since she got home last night.

"Hey Roguey, how's mah man Remy?"

She turned around from the computer and saw the blonde seductress Belladonna. Whenever she saw Bella it made her blood boil. This was not helping her concentrate any more than her day dreaming so she decided to ignore Bella and try and finish her assignment.

"What's wrong chere? Remy lost interest in you already? Don't worry you'll get over him. Many femme's have been charmed by Remy Lebeau, but I guess he only have eyes for one femme in his life. Moi."

"Ya know, meh and Remy are great, thanks for asking Bella."

Wanda loved it when Bella and Rogue had their cat fights; it was just great to watch and she felt like going and getting a box of popcorn. But what Bella just said might affect Rogue more now; since her and Remy are now a couple. Those were the exact reasons why she thought going out with Remy was a bad idea in the first place. She wasn't going to stand by whilst Bella hurt her best friend and step sister.

"Listen up bitch, back off!"

"Miss Boudreaux, Miss Maximoff. Is there a problem here?"

The teacher moved over towards the girls, she had a look of authority and a hint of anger in her eyes. She was an ordinary teacher, She had long brown hair and the outfit that you would expect a thirty year old teacher to wear.

"No miss Chase. No problem here just me and Bella having a conversation. Ain't that right Bell?"

Bella threw her blonde hair across her shoulder and fluttered her icy blue eyes while her long thick black eyelashes added to the innocent princess look. Bella could get away with anything if she wanted to. There was no one that told the assassin what to do and there was no one that could keep her from getting what she wanted. She gave the teacher a sinless smile.

"Oui miss, nothing. But two fille's having a conversation."

Miss Chase looked at them suspiciously and then nodded and walked away to check on the rest of the pupils in the room. Wanda snickered at Bella's innocent girl act and got a glare from her two cronies. Bella walked away with Taryn and Sam; who just flipped their hair in the exact same way Bella had a few moments ago. Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to concentrating on her assignment once again. The way this day was going, it was never going to end. There was nothing more she wanted than to wrap herself in the arms of her swamp rat and just lay there in his embrace.

"That blonde really pisses me off, you know that?"

Rogue took in a deep breath and decided not to lose her temper and just keep her anger and frustration towards Bella for another time.

"No, really sugah ah would have never guessed."

Wanda was about to retort to Rogue's sarcastic comment, when Rogue's phone rang.

_(She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go.)_

"Hello?" She answered with a whisper so as not to annoy the teacher.

"**Heya Roguey. Like I was just wondering if you could do me a massive favour. You doing anything today?"**

"Um ah'm just doing an assignment right now, but after that ah'm free. Whay what's up Kit?"

"**Nothing much. It's just that I have this assignment that is due in like tomorrow and I really could use your help. I would like totally love you forever if you helped me."**

Rogue laughed, she switched the phone to her other ear and then replied. "Yeah I'll meet yah at Ororo's in about half an hour. That okay?"

"**That is totally awesome! You are like, my super hero!"**

"All right Kit. Ah'll seya in half an hour."

"**Bye Rogue."**

She flipped down the phone, and then turned to look at Wanda who was eagerly waiting to find out what was going on.

"Who was that?"

"Just Kitty, she wants meh to help her with an assignment, yah wanna come with? Maybe yah could help kitty if ah can't and then ah could…"

"Go over and see Remy. I don't think so if you're gonna do that then I'm going to see Johnny."

She slumped her shoulders, stuck her tongue out at Wanda and then started to put on her puppy dog eyes. "Come on wand yah and John have been together for... well ever. Can't yah just help Kit whilst ah go over to see Rems. Please."

"No besides, Lorna wants me to go see her about something, sounded pretty important. So I guess neither of us will be seeing our guys."

She smirked and then went back to typing. Wanda saw the smirk and asked "What?"

"Well ah'm gonna be down that side of town, and Kit won't take too long. So ah'm sure ah'll have time to go over and pop in on Remy."

"No fare"

Wanda began to slump in her chair and sulk; she just smiled and pressed the print button on the computer. "Not mah fault yah got to go see Lorna."

She smiled again and then stood up and went over to collect her assignment from the printer dock. She then came back over to the computer where Wanda still sat, she turned off the screen and got her bag off of the floor.

"But hey, say hi to Lorna for me."

Wanda glared at her and stood up out of the chair, she followed her out of the room. They walked down the corridor and then through the double doors. Wanda smiled at Rogue and Rogue returned the gesture. "Ah'll seya later sugah."

"Seya."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Hope everybody liked and am loving the reviews, UltimateGammy91 helped edit this so thanks for that. Loving writing this story and hope y'all like reading it :). Keep reviewing pretty please**


	5. Pregnant and poole tables

**Don't own any of the x-men unfortunately**

**Chapter 5**

Rogue walked into the diner, Kitty was sitting on the table nearest the door. Ororo's diner was a place she hung out a lot since enrolling at the university; if she was on her own or with her friends this would be the place she would go. She loved the atmosphere and Ororo was the nicest lady you could ever meet. The diner was old style American and yet an up to date kind of place. There were booths with red leather backings and silver metal tables, the place was booming with customers and Ororo would serve every type of food that you could think of. Whether it was southern, Chinese, African or American, Ro would serve it all and it was all the best food anybody would ever taste. Although now that she had tasted Remy's food she couldn't exactly say that Ororo's was the best anymore, not that she would ever tell him that.

She could tell just by looking at Kitty she would be here for hours, Kitty had brought five text books that were spread out in front of her. She also had a very large strawberry milkshake, which she was currently sipping through a red and yellow straw. She saw her and gave her the usual hyped up Kitty grin.

"Heya Roguey, like over here."

"Heya Kit."

She walked over to the table and sat in the seat opposite Kitty. Kitty tucked one of her long brunette locks behind her ear, she was wearing a baby pink v neck top and a pair of three quarter length jeans that were cropped up at the bottom. She also had on some white and pink trainers, which matched the rest of her outfit. She had the rest of her brown silky locks tied up in a high pony tail.

"So Kit what was the assignment about?"

"You've probably covered this, but we've got to like do an essay on comparing two poems and explain how the language and structure and stuff affect the rest of the poem. It is totally boring; I mean I don't get what these guys are even talking about most of the time."

She laughed at Kitty's comment, she remembered what it was like your first year at UCLA, it was tough and when your sixteen the last thing you want to do is read something about some old poem wrote in the 1850's. She glanced out of the window and saw Remy over in Wolverines. He was cleaning the tables and taking the chairs down, their eyes connected, Remy gave her his coy smile and him gave him a shy grin. Even though they weren't talking their minds and were saying a thousand words.

"Rogue...Rogue are you listening to me."

"Huh oh sorrah Kit, what were yah saying?"

Kitty's brown eyes looked in the direction of where she was looking seconds ago, she saw Remy through the window of Wolverines. He had gotten back to wiping the tables. But Kitty started jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands.

"Oh my god, are you two?"

"Kit keep your voice down." She couldn't help but smile at Kitty's reaction.

"Oh my god, you like so are." She rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't help but blush when it came to thinking about Remy _'that swamp rat better get out of mah mahnd, although ah kind of like thinking about him'_.

"When? How?, Where?"

"Kit would yah calm down, to answer your questions, it was last night. He asked meh, well actually ah asked him a few nights ago. And to answer yah last question a few hours out of the city, now can we get back to poetry please."

"Fine but you have to tell me everything, once we're done." Kitty grabbed one of the text books and opened it in front of them.

"Fahne, deal." She knew she would regret it, but it was the only way Kitty would leave her alone and get on with writing the essay.

**UCLA CAMPUS**

Wanda walked through the hallway that leads to her older sister's room, even though she would rather be going to see Johnny, she would always make time for Lorna. On the phone Lorna had sounded pretty agitated, she had also said it was really important. Knowing her sister she had done something that was going to make their Dad completely lose his temper, and she just wanted to know what it was so she could help with the fallout. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, a moment later Lorna opened the door and moved out of the way so she could come in.

"Hey Sis, so what was it that was so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone."

"Um I think you should sit down, this is kind of big."

"Ok. Lorna I'm sure whatever you did Dad won't get too mad, or I'm sure there's a way we can make it so he never finds out." She had a small grin spread across her face; many times while they were growing up they had things their Dad didn't know. It was definitely easier that way.

Lorna laughed and then took Wanda's hand into hers "I'm pregnant Wanda."

She sat there completely shocked about what to say next, there was nothing that came to mind, well actually there were two things that came to mind. One that she was going to kill Julian and make it so he could never have children again, and the second was that this was going to be a lot harder to hide from Dad than she had hoped.

"Wanda say something, anything."

"What do you want me to say Lorna. Your pregnant. You're going to have that assassin's baby, the very assassin that got my boyfriend kicked out of school. There isn't really much I can say."

"Wand I know, ok, but this is happening and I haven't got a clue what to do."

Lorna started crying and she pulled her into her arms and held her there until her was no longer shaking with tears. Lorna looked at her little sister and saw just what she needed to see, somebody who would always be there. When she looked into her blue eye's she could see what she used to see in her Mum. That gentle stare that could say a thousand words all at the same time, and would always comfort her, no matter what she was going through.

"Wanda, I miss mum. Right now it's just hard you know, I really want to talk to her, and Anya I just wish they were here...I wish I could see them again."

"We all wish that Lorna, but hey...I'm here and Rogue will be to. I'm sure Pie won't mind and nor will Kurt. And we're dad's little girls, if we really want to we could just give him the puppy dog eyes."

Lorna laughed "Yeh and then cry, which always works too." She and Lorna both kept laughing with each other; Lorna knew that everything would be ok. She knew that this was going to be hard, but she would get through it with her family and friends behind her.

**WOLVERINE'S BAR**

Remy had just came out of the basement carrying a box of vodka, he moved across to the bar and set the crate down on the floor.

"Ah haven't drank that much vodka and tonic have ah swamp rat?" Rogue came through the entrance way and then bounced over to Remy. She had never been this happy or this content in a very long time, Remy's eyes sparkled and his grin enlarged.

"Non Chere, but you do go through quite a lot." She punched him on the arm, and then gave him a coy little grin.

"Is that so?"

"Oui chere, but don't worry, Remy always likes a girl that can drink a good amount of alcohol."

"Don't push it Remy." She then pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the lips, "Ah guess ah better be going just wanted to say hey."

She walked over to the doors and began to open one of them; he quickly went over to her and grabbed her around the waist. He then pulled her lips closer to his; his demonic eyes glistened with the tiny bit of sun that was coming through the window on the door. There embrace got closer and their kiss got more passionate, She jumped so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved over to the pool table and lay her down; his slowly began to kiss her neck.

He pulled away for one second and looked into her eyes. "Chere you sure you wanna do dis?"

"Rems ah have never been so sure of anything in my life." He started kissing her again and moving his hands all over her body, she slowly pulled out of his warm embrace, "But not here, as much as ah want to, ah think we should maybe go over to yours. Ah just think Logan might lose his temper if he finds meh and yah on the pool table, getting intimate."

She sat up and gave him another kiss; he got off of the table and gave her his hand to help her jump down. They both looked into each other's eyes, there was so much desire, passion and love between them. They could both feel it in their hearts, in their heads and their souls. They both wanted each other there and then, they had so much in common, and yet you could say they were complete opposites. He grabbed her hand and they both ran out of the bar together, Remy quickly locked the door, and then they both ran across the street and into Remy and John's apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I think you can guess what happens there. Sorry this was shorter than normal but I promise the next chapter will be longer, hopefully. Thank you all for the review and thanks to UltimateGammy91 for the tips and the help, it really means a lot. Anyway hope you like this chapter and I hope you keep reviewing (gets down on knee's and begs). Pretty please.**

**Next time: Everybody is going home for the thanksgiving holidays and something really bad will happen to Rogue when she's back home, Remy get's some really bad news and Lorna tells her dad.**


	6. Down south

I do not own anything, as always.

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 6**

Rogue, Wanda, Pietro and Lorna were all sitting in Wanda's red convertible. Lorna was driving because when she was a passenger she had started to feel sick, she just put it down to morning sickness. So Wanda had pretended to be tired and had asked her to drive. Rogue was sitting in the front passenger's seat watching the world go by, her emerald eyes had been scanning across the different landscapes for the last four hours. She was relieved to finally be seeing the familiar surroundings of Caldecott, she had forgotten how much she missed the south.

She looked out her window and could see the Mississippi river running alongside them and the orange leaves on the trees. Caldecott was beautiful in the autumn and she was really glad to finally get a break from college for a few weeks. Just as she was thinking about college her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and the sound of Avril Lavigne's song 'Nobody's home' drifted through the air. Rogue picked her phone out of her pocket and flipped it up "Hello."

"**Hey chere."**

"Hey Cajun ah was beginning to worry, it's been what an hour since yah last called."

"**Trust moi chere if you were in a car with Johnny for de last six hours you would be calling Remy, just so yah could hear somebody sane talk for a while."**

"Well ah don't know whay your calling me then swamp rat, cause if yah really knew meh yah would know ah'm far from sane."

"**Chere compared to dis arsonist fire loving crazy man your sane, trust moi."**

She laughed out loud and got a strange look from Lorna, "So what yah up to now sugah?"

"**Well chere right now Remy has stopped at a gas station and Johnny is in de shop buying more sugar to drive Remy even more crazy den he already is. Oh and to put de icing on de cake, in about an hour's time Remy will be walking into a house full of even more crazy people."**

"Awh poor Remy he's so hard done bah. Yah know ah'm sure your family isn't as screwed up and mental as mahne."

Pietro kicked the back of Rogue's chair "Hey!"

Wanda hit him in the arm "Come on Pietro you've got to admit our family isn't exactly what you would call normal or sane."

Lorna look into the rear view mirror and saw her two younger siblings bickering in the back, she had a million thoughts going through her head at that moment. It had been a month since she had told Wanda she was pregnant and a week since she had decided she had to tell her Dad. Her and Wanda had formed a plan that they would tell him when they knew he was in the right mood and then run out of the house until he had calmed down. She looked over at her adopted sister in the front seat and couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy she was. Ever since her and Remy had gotten together she had been content and happy every day, it was definitely an improvement from the gloomy and miserable Rogue she normally was. She directed her eyes back to the road and then felt a tap on her shoulder.

Rogue pointed her hand to the right "I think I know by now Roguey." She gave her a smile and then indicated to turn the way Rogue had pointed. Every time they came home Rogue would always point down the road that lead to their house. When Wanda, Pietro and her had moved to Caldecott they didn't know their way around so Rogue would always make sure she knew the right turn to take. Now it was just out of habit but it was nice, it was kind of a way to remind them all they were home.

They carried on down that road for another three miles, until they came to the very end and saw the large house in front of them. There was the white picket fence and the drive way, the front garden was beautiful as always, she figured Irene must have been around and done some gardening because it looked like somebody had just sewn some seeds. Rogue was still talking on the phone to Remy, whilst Wanda and Pietro continued to fight in the back. She drove onto the drive way and turned off the engine, everyone proceeded to get out of the car and Rogue said good bye to Remy and flipped her phone down.

All of the teenagers walked over to the large beige door, she was about to knock but then slightly hesitated. Wanda put her hand on her shoulder for reassurance and support.

"Uh this is stupid." Rogue raised her hand and knocked on the door three times. They all waited there anxiously anticipating the person that was going to answer the door.

**NEW ORLEANS**

Remy and John were travelling down an old dirt road through the swamps of New Orleans. Remy had finally gotten John to stop asking 'are we there yet?', which he had now decided was the most annoying question in the universe. He had been dreading this trip for the last two weeks; it was no secret to anyone that he did not get along with his family. He glanced over at John and saw he was playing with his lighter.

"Nervous mon ami?"

"What, nah mate, just bored is all. So what are this family of yours like, oi mean what do they like to talk about, who should oi stay clear of. Come on Remy oi'm going in blind here."

He looked over at John and thought about how to answer his question. What would he say the only thing that came to mind was let's turn back and go to Caldecott to see Wanda and Rogue. "Johnny de only thing mon famille is interested in is tieving and telling people what t' do."

"Sound like lovely people mate."

He laughed at his best friend and then put his free hand through his hair, "Okay, you wanna know de basics, what to avoid, who yah can trust dat type of thing, oui?"

"Well yeh it might come in handy over the next few weeks."

"Remy still sticks to what he first told yah, talking about tieving and anyting to do with dat subject you'll be fine with. Der only really two people in dat house dat make any sense, well three if you catch Mercy on a good day. Moi Mere and Tante de only two people Remy would trust. Mon Frere ain't to bad and mon Pere ok, sometimes."

His eyes concentrated on the road and he swallowed the anxiety and apprehension that had suddenly washed over him. John looked at the expression on his face, "Don't worry mate my farther ain't no angel neither"

He made a short laugh, "Well if your Pere ain't no angel den mon Pere is de right hand man to the devil."

"Oi'll keep that to me self." John looked at the gigantic mansion in front of them; the building was smaller than the trees that surrounded it and made the swamps look like ponds in comparison. "Bloody hell you didn't say you lived in Buckingham palace mate."

He turned off the ignition and opened the driver's door, "Johnny in dis place there maybe a few people dat think der royalty but trust moi, there not."

He stepped out of the black Ferrari with John. They both walked across the gravel that was laid out on the massive drive way, just as they walked up the stone steps a large black woman swung the large red door open and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Remy child you're as tin as a stick, you not been eating boy."

"Tante Mattie good to see you too." He finally squeezed out of her death grip and was able to breathe. The elderly woman gave him a smile and then started to look him up and down. She had her long black hair up in a bun on the top of her head, and her light brown eyes were looking at him with admiration and pride. She was wearing a dress with an apron over it.

Remy turned round and pointed over to John, "Tante dis be mon ami John from college."

Just then there was a deep masculine voice from inside the house, slowly the man came out of the shadows and leaned on the door frame. "You mean de college you got kicked out of mon fils."

"Bonjour to you too Pere."

He looked at the elderly man in the doorway; he was standing in a daunting and overpowering way that made him want to hide behind his Tante like when he was a young boy. Jean-Luc's hair was the same as his own, the only difference was Jean-Luc had his tied up with an elastic band and he had a few strands of grey going through the auburn. He was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of black trousers, his brown eyes looked into his demonic ones.

Just as Jean-Luc was about to reply to he saw a woman push past him and he was enveloped in a loving embrace. The woman had sandy blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes, if you looked closely enough you could see pieces of black swirling within. The same black that his ruby eye's had behind them, the woman was wearing a long flowing orange gypsy skirt and a white v neck t-shirt.

"Remy mon bebe your home."

He smiled a special smile he would only give to her. "I missed you to mere, dis be mon ami John." He again tried to get out of yet another hug to introduce John.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lebeau." John smiled a cheeky boy smile.

"Oh please call meh Maria John, de way Remy goes on about yah your practically famille." Maria turned around to her husband and gave him a glare, "and de stubborn rude man in de doorway is Jean-Luc Lebeau, Remy's Pere. Jean come say hi to Remy's ami."

Jean-Luc came over toward John and shook his hand in a firm tight grip. Maria was still busy hugging and kissing him and Mattie was smiling at the mother and son reunion before her. Mattie decided to go back inside and check on the dinner, he was smiling and couldn't stop, "Mere your embarrassing moi"

"Yah cheeky little devil, when a mother hasn't seen her bebe in months she is allowed to do what she wants." Maria smiled at her baby boy, her smile made the sun look dull in comparison she then hugged him once more, "Jean help dese boys with their bags."

Jean-Luc smiled at his wife and then obeyed her command; he bent down and picked up the duffel bag that he had dropped when he had been bombarded by Tante Mattie. He then went over to John and took his bag, "Thanks Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc smiled at john and then said "It's Mr. Lebeau."

"Jean!"

Maria gave him yet another glare and then took him and John inside whilst jean-Luc was left to take their bags up to their rooms. John followed him and his mum through the large house; there were many historical artefacts and beautiful paintings that must have been worth a few grand at least. Off course he knew his family hadn't paid one dollar for any of them but John wasn't looking at the paintings he had spotted a large flame contained in a gold lantern that was placed at the end of the hall way. It had an intricate pattern and diamonds imbedded in certain places, what made it special were the words that were scrawled across the base.

_À PARTIR DU MOMENT NOUS NOUS SOMMES RENCONTRÉS JE VOUS AI AIMÉS. LE FEU QUI BRÛLE À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CETTE LANTERNE EST ÉTERNEL COMME LE FEU DANS NOS COEURS. NOTRE AMOUR DURERA POUR TOUJOURS ET SE DESSÉCHERA COMME CETTE FLAMME. À VOUS MON AMOUR_

Maria noticed John going over towards the lantern, "Jean gave meh that on our wedding day, when we got home from de honeymoon he lit and said as long as we live dis flame will burn chere, cheesy ah know but mon husband always was an old romantic. As well as a stubborn old fool. You know what it says?" John shook his head, whilst looking into the flame.

He spoke up and told John what the French words meant "It says 'From de moment we met I loved you. The fire that burns inside this lantern is eternal just like de fire in our hearts. Our love will last forever and will scorch just like dis flame. To you mon love."

Maria began walking again and smiled at the memory, he liked to see his mum smile her whole face would just light up. John stayed next to the lantern and was fixated on the flame, he didn't even blink.

"Johnny, Johnny. You coming or not." John snapped out of his memorization "Huh…oh yeh coming mate." he ran to catch up to him. He chuckled at John when he finally did catch up. Maria opened what seemed like a huge pine door and went into the room.

John walked in behind him and saw the massive kitchen that was in front of him. Tante Mattie was by the oven getting something out and there were three more people sat at the large oak table. Maria had walked over to them "Dis is Henri, Remy's frère." She was standing behind a man that looked just like him but a bit older. The only difference was Henri had his mums green eyes. Maria then leaned her hand on the shoulder of the girl next to Henri "and dis is Mercy, Henri's joli wife." Mercy smiled at John and then went back to giving the little boy in her arms his spoonful of gumbo. Mercy was a very pretty girl, she didn't look any older than 21, '_I'll have to ask Remy later', _John thought to himself she had sea blue eyes and beautiful brunette hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red scarlet top, the colour scarlet reminded John of Wanda.

John then directed his gaze towards the little boy in her arms and just as he was about to ask what his name was Mercy smiled again and said, "his name be Etienne and he's one and a half."

Maria cut in on their conversation, "and mah first grandchild." She then looked over at Remy and said "maybe mah only one if mister player here don't ever settle down."

John smiled at her comment, "oh oi don't know Remy and Roguey might give you some more, the way there going at it, ay mate." John wiggled his eyebrows at Remy and Remy gave him a glare the he was thankful couldn't kill.

Jean-Luc came through the door and looked at Remy. "Who's Rogue?"

Remy rolled his eyes up in his head and put his hands over his face and then drew them through his hair _'Mon dieu knew Remy shouldn't have brought Johnny'_

**_TBC_**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you like it. Next chapter will probably focus on Rogue, I will probably go to New Orleans but these next few chapters are important to the story. Hope I did a good job on the Lebeau family. Until next time….**


	7. Unexpected visitors

**I do not own anything. Boo Hoo, poor me, anyway on with the story :-)**

**Chapter 7**

Rogue put her mobile on the bed side table, she had finally finished unpacking and was exhausted. She lay her head back on the light green soft pillow that lay at the top of the her spacious double bed. She decided to sit up and walk around for a while, if she kept laying down on the comfortable bed she would probably fall asleep and as much as that sounded like a great idea she knew she would regret it later. She put her bare feet down onto the green fur rug by her bed and walked across the warm cream carpet. She walked over to the pine desk that was placed by her large wardrobe, she slid her fingers across the surface, when she looked at them there was no dust to be found. It didn't surprise her, Aunt Irene had probably been in her room either that or her Mother, had been in to make sure it was clean for her stay. She had forgotten how good it felt to have your own room, your privacy. She glanced around the room that held all her childhood memories, good and bad.

On the back wall was her double bed with a green duvet. All four walls were painted in two different shades of green, when she was young it was her favourite colour as she grew older she started to lean more to the purples and blacks. On the left wall was a large straight mirror, Raven had put it in her room when she was about 11, she had said that every young girl should have a chance to look at her reflection once in a while. By the mirror was a large window with green curtains that were held to the side by a tie, most of the time the window was open. She used to love waking up to the fresh morning air sweeping across her face, she loved the way it was so refreshing and pure.

On the right wall there was a book shelf, full of many different books, she loved to read. One of the first things she could remember was her Mum reading her a book about fairytales until she fell asleep. This was before she had been adopted by Raven, back when she was Anna Marie, she used to live with her biological mum, Priscilla, she couldn't remember much about her mum but she did remember her long blond hair and her piercing blue eyes, she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her farther, Owen, was a strong man, that's all she really remembered. It hurt her to think about them, her mum had died of cancer when she was four and her father had turned to drink after her death. He used to come in and scream at her he said it was her fault her mother had died, every night she would be beaten. She was only six years old when she had decided that if she didn't leave she would die there. One night her father had completely lost it with her and after beating her had thrown her out of the house, she ran to the train station. It was pouring down with rain and the wind was strong and fast she knew she had to get as far away from her father as possible. She walked through the rain her salty tears mixing with the water coming from the sky.

She walked over and sat on one of the old wooden rotten benches. She pulled herself up by her hands and swung her little legs whilst trying to hold back more of the tears that wanted to fall. Just as she was about to lean back on the worn out bench a little boy with black hair and very light brown eyes came towards her. If you didn't look closely enough they could be mistaken for a bright vibrant yellow, he came a little bit closer and gave her a nice cheeky boy smile. The little boy then ran off and grabbed a tall dark haired woman's hand; the woman came over towards her and looked into her watery emerald eyes.

"Are you all rite sweetie?"

She recoiled from the lady's touch, "Ah'm fahne, thank you."

"Are you sure? It can't be nice sitting out here in this weather." Raven smiled at her to reassure her.

She began to cry again, "ah have nowhere else to go." She fell into Ravens lap and let all the tears she had been keeping inside flow freely. It was from that moment she stopped being Anna Marie and became Rogue. She may have lost the little girl she used to be but she gained a family and a new life.

She shook the memory from her mind; and looked over at the four photographs on top of her desk. She picked up the one closest to her, in the picture you could see the Mississippi river and a large tree. You could see Raven and Eric in a loving embrace on top of a large picnic blanket, and a younger Kurt and Wanda playing in the large tree. Kurt was hanging upside down and Wanda was trying to climb to the top to prove to Kurt she could. She was chasing after Pietro near the bank of the river and Lorna was playing with their childhood dog, whilst laughing at her and Pietro.

It was funny, a week before Pietro and Kurt were clashing whenever they were in the same room. Lorna wouldn't come out of her bedroom and was playing her music so loud that it made the walls shake. Luckily her and Wanda had clicked straight away; they just smiled and said 'hi', then ran off to climb the large oak tree in the back garden.

The second picture showed Raven with her arms around holding her; it was taken when she was 13 years old. The picture beside that had Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Lorna and her all sat together. It was Kurt's 15th birthday and the party had just finished. It was one of those rare moments were they were all together and getting along, the last picture was of her when she was 14. She was sat on the seat on the front porch and was laying in the arms of Cody her childhood sweetheart and her best friend. Just as she was tracing her fingers across the old treasured photograph, there was a large thud from behind her.

She turned around and saw a boy she hadn't seen in years laying on her bedroom floor in front of the window. "Uh that used to be a lot easier gal."

"Cody!" She walked over to him and helped him to get up. "What...what are yah doing here?"

"Ah figured ah'm home from Berkley and your home from LA, ah it was rude not to drop by. Well I wasn't expecting it to be that literal. But yah know we could hang out like old times, what d'ya say darling."

She gave him a weak smile, "oh Cody ah would love t' but things are different now, ah'm seeing someone."

His face fell, he then paused for a second, and after a while a small smile spread across his lips. "Well we don't have to do any of that stuff, we'll just go back to being best friends."

"Cody yah sure?"

"Yeh Roguey roo, ah mean if we don't hang around with each other, who else is there in this godforsaken town."

"Ah guess yah got a point, ah mean we were friends before all of the dating stuff, right?"

"Don't worry about it Roguey roo, ah'm sure ah can resist mah southern sweetheart for a few weeks. The question is can yah resist meh?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a smirk.

She hit him on the arm and made a short giggle, "don't worry ah think ah can resist, and stop calling meh Roguey roo, unless yah want meh to give yah a dead arm."

"Sorry Roguey roo can't resist." He smiled at her and moved a little further away, Rogue picked up one of the pillows on her bed and hitting him over the head. He put his arms up in defence and picked up the other pillow on her bed. They raced around her room whacking each other with the pillows and laughing as if they were 8 years old again. They both fell down onto the double bed and he began to tickle her into submission. He leaned down to kiss her and their eyes connected, she quickly moved out from underneath him. "Sorry Cody ah can't."

Cody got up off of her bed and straightened out his brown t shirt. His sky blue eyes looked angry, he was insulted that she had led him on and then just said no. '_What gives her the right.'_

"Cody ah'm really sorry, but ah still wanna hang out with yah." She gave him a small smile as she couldn't see the evil expression on his face.

The hatred and disgust changed into a nice coy smile. "That's all rite Roguey, mah fault as much as yah, course we can still go out. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." Just as Cody was about to say something else there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Anna sweetheart, dinners ready." Raven walked into her daughter's room and saw the blonde haired blue eyed Cody Robbins from next door. "Hello Cody, how's your mother?"

"Fine thank you Mrs Darkholme."

Raven smiled, "Good to hear. Would you like to stay for dinner Cody?"

"Yeh if that's all right with yah. It gives meh chance to catch up with Roguey roo."

Rogue gave him a gentle glare and Raven smiled, she moved aside for her and Cody to go past her and through the door. "It's good to have you home dear."

"It's good to be home mama." She smiled at Raven and then grabbed her hand, Raven returned the gesture and they walked out of the door and downstairs.

**LOS ANGELES**

"Something smells good." Tabitha came into the large state of the art kitchen, Ororo was standing in front of the stove stirring something in a large pot. "Heya Ororo."

"Good evening Tabitha, hungry." Ororo smiled at her and pointed towards the food.

Tabitha's eyes lit up and looked ravenously at the food, "I'm starving, and when is dinner?"

"In about 10 minutes, do you know where Lexa and Logan are?"

"No I haven't seen Lex since earlier on, and I haven't seen Logan since breakfast. I could go look for them if you want me to, but I have no idea where they would be."

Ororo stood there in thought for a while, she then moved over to a little cupboard near the back door and got a set of keys off of one of the hooks. "Here, take these and go out to the garage, I'm 99% sure that they will both be there."

"Ok." She took the keys and went out the back door; she navigated her way around the winding path and down to the large garage at the bottom of the garden. She turned the keys in the lock and opened up the large steel door; she looked inside the garage and at the back could see Logan and Lexa. Lexa was sat on top of the work bench, whilst Logan was getting a tool out of the read toolbox that was on the floor. He was using it to work on one of the four bikes that were in the garage. At the moment he was working on the Harley Davidson with the black paint work and deep dark green writing across the side saying 'The Rogue'. Lexa saw her and waved at her to come over.

"Tabs, what's up?"

"Ororo asked me to come get you for dinner, chica."

Lexa jumped off of the wooden workbench and tapped on her father's shoulder. Logan turned to look at his daughter, "All right Lex, tell Ro I'll be in after I wash up."

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave her father a small smirk, "fine as long as you do, I know you dad, you say you'll only take a minute, but then you end up taking a few hours."

Logan made a short laugh, "I promise darling." He then gave her another smile, Lexa did the same and then walked out of the garage with Tabby. She started to think about the past and how things were different now. She remembered when she lived up in Canada with her mum, Yuriko, and her dad. But when she turned 7 everything changed, her mum left to pursue a fashion career and Logan decided to move him and her to LA. Sometimes she did miss her mum, but then she would remember the reason why she wasn't here. Lexa decided that her dad was the only parent she needed, as long as she had him, she could survive anything. She came out of her thoughts when she walked into the kitchen and saw Ororo finishing off the amazing spread that was set out on the large pine table. '_Maybe I do have a mum after all.' _The smell wafting through the air was beautiful, the food looked absolutely delicious. There was a mixed green salad, a dish of mixed vegetables and rice. A large bowl of sweet potatoes and a rack of succulent lamb.

Tabby's mouth fell open and her eye's enlarged, "Oh my god Ororo this looks gorgeous, I haven't seen a meal like this in...well ever."

Ororo let out a short chuckle, "Well thank you Tabitha."She sat down at the head of the table, and then Lexa and Tabby sat on either side of her. "Lexa where is your..." Logan walked through the door and smiled at his finance, he then walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"So glad you could join us Logan." Ororo gave Logan a small smirk, and then looked over at Lexa and Tabby who were trying to conceal their giggling.

"Sorry darling stripes bike needed more work than I thought." Logan walked over to the chair opposite Ororo, he gave her a special smile and then everyone started to fill their plates with the delectable food.

Tabby swallowed the piece of sweet potato in her mouth, "this is immense Ororo, and by the way thanks for letting me stay with you guys."

"Your very welcome Tabitha."

"Yeh you may be a bit wild, but you're a good kid."

Lexa's mouth dropped open, "wow dad I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said."

"Yeh well don't get any ideas Lex." Logan laughed and then lent over to ruffle up her hair.

"Dad!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love writing this story and I have loads of ideas for the rest of it. Next time I'll probably focus a little more on Remy and John. There will probably be a scene with Lorna and Eric too. Keep reading and reviewing. PLEASE (uses puppy dog eyes.) :-)**


	8. Dangerous territory

**You know the drill, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

Remy walked down the creaky stairs and stretched out his arms whilst letting out a large long yawn. He walked across the wooden floorboards that led to the kitchen and through the already open door. He wiped the sleepy dust out of his red on black eyes and looked over at the beautiful blonde haired Mercy Lebeau.

"Mornin' Mercy."

"Mornin'. Don't you mean afternoon."

"Mon dieu, What time is it?"

"It be 1:30 in de afternoon."

"Oops, guess Remy needed to catch up on some sleep."

Mercy moved over to the coffee pot and poured it into the two large mugs, "Oh really and why would dat be."

"Subtle Mercy, subtle."

"Remy I never said anyting about bein' subtle, now tell moi about a certain fille named Rogue."

He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee, "what you wanna know?"

"Um, how about everyting." Mercy gave him a small smirk and then waited to hear the gossip. Mercy loved hearing the gossip around the house, she got pregnant when she was young and before she was always the girly type. She loved shopping, she used to love the colour pink and she would squeal when she saw a hot boy. But ever since she had met Henri and gave birth to Ettie, she had to abandon her teenage girlish ways. There was always a part of her that wanted to go back to being a teen.

"Rogue is de most beau girl I ever seen, she feisty and stubborn, hot and sweet. Kind and affectionate, she just de most amazing femme on dis earth. Remy looks into her eyes and he be lost in de emerald stone, he love de way dey sparkle when she smiles and how when Remy touches her, she blushes and her face heats up. He love de way her silky hands caress his skin and de way..."

"Ok, tink I get de picture." Mercy smiled at him and then walked over to the cupboard to get a packet of crisps, "you want any?"

"Non tanks Mercy."He stood up off of the stool he was sat on and moved around to the coffee pot and poured himself out another coffee. "So where is everybody?"

Mercy went and sat down at the pine table on the other side of the kitchen, "well Henri went out with Theo, Ettie and John to de park and your mere gone off to cool down."

"Quoi. Why she doing dat?"

"Dis morning her and Jean-Luc had a big argument about you and Bella."

He slowly walked over and sat down next to Mercy, he gave her a worried look, "is mere ok?" His face showed the concern he felt for his mother.

Mercy made a short chuckle and then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "oui, course she is der ain't nothin' dat Maria can't handle. Don't you worry non, she just shouted at Jean-Luc and den stormed off to cool down. She be back when she ready."

"Moi could kill pere, der ain't no damn good reason he can give for putting de family through dis." His eyes were clouding over in rage, his red pupils where glowing with anger.

"Calm down Remy, your pere he may not be doing de right thing but he does mean well, he just trying to protect de guild de best way he know how. We both agree dis ain't right but he does love you Remy, you can see dat when he talks about you. He loves you and Henri so much, and he would die if anyting happened to you."

He looked at the sincere look on Mercy's face and thought about what she had said, "tanks Mercy, you always did know when to say de right ting."

"It's a gift." Mercy gave him a smile and then embraced him into a hug, "It's good to have you home mon beau frère."

"Good to be home Mercy." Just as they pulled away there was a sudden noise of laughter coming from the front door, just then a little boy came running through the kitchen door and jumped into Mercy's arms. "Mama"

"Hello moi petite, what you been up to?"

"Pere, uncle Theo and uncle John took moi to de park. Uncle John went real high on de swings."

Mercy smiled at her son, "did he, well I hope uncle John didn't set a bad example for moi bebe."

John came through the kitchen door, "there you are little mate."

"Uncle John." Ettie jumped off his mother's lap and ran over to John, he held his arms out and John picked him up.

"Well mon ami looks like you getting on well with mon neveu." Remy stood up and went over to take Ettie out of John's arms.

"Non, moi want to stay with uncle John." Ettie held on to John tighter and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Guess the kid don't like you mate."

"Course Ettie like Remy." He tried again to take Ettie into his arms and Ettie pushed him away and held onto John. He looked at the big smirk on John's face and his eyes enlarged, "you turned him against moi."

"Why would oi do that Remy mate, guess you just ain't good with kids. I'll have to inform Roguey of this."

"You be dead Johnny boy."

John put Etienne on the floor and ran out of the room, Remy chased after him and nearly ran into Henri and Theo. "Watch where you're going frère." Henri moved past Remy and went into the kitchen to see his wife and son. "What's wrong with him?"

Mercy had picked Etienne up and was laughing, "he tinks John has turned Etienne against him."

"Really, dats mon fils." Henri took Etienne into his arms and ruffled his hair.

"Did you put him up to dis." Mercy gave her husband a suspicious glare.

"Moi, non, never." Henri winked at his son and Etienne returned the gesture with a cheeky smile.

**CALDECOTT, MISSISSIPPI**

Rogue walked along the bank of the Mississippi river, her hair was cascading down her back and her shiny green emerald eyes were shining in the sunlight. She looked out at the muggy water; the sun's rays were bouncing off of the southern beauty. She let her eyes close and felt the warm yet cool breeze brush across her face. Down south it never felt to warm or cold, to her, the weather, the place was perfect. It was home, nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing that could make her feel so at peace than walking down by the river and taking in the beautiful smell of the south. She looked further down the bank and could see Cody waiting in their usual spot. His blonde hair was shining from the sun; and blue eyes gazing right through her. She smiled at him and slightly quickened her pace.

"Heya sugah"

"Hey, yah ready for tonight?"

"You bet." She smiled and linked her arm through his; they started to walk towards the sound of music in the distance.

"So what yah planning for me t' do at this thang."

"Nothing much gal, a little dancing a little drinking, ah promise Roguey roo, it'll be fun."

"If yah say so."

They walked into the large wooden building that was on stilts above the Mississippi river. It was like a large warehouse only it was made out of wood, there was music blasting out of the speakers and a large amount of people dancing. There was also a small bar of to the side and a few chairs and booths where people were sat down laughing. She forgot how much she missed places like this; in LA you could get a club but it wouldn't have this kind of atmosphere and the smell of well cooked southern food wafting through your nostrils.

Cody turned to her and leaned into her ear, "Yah wanna dance gorgeous."

She hesitated but then slowly nodded her head and he grabbed her hand and moved her into the middle of the dance floor. Kelly Clarkson's 'walk away' was playing and she started to swing her hips to the music and move her arms up into the air. Cody danced with her with a tiny glint in his eye; he mouthed some words to her but she couldn't hear because of the volume of the music.

He moved closer to her so she could hear, "Ah'm gonna go get a drink yah want anythang?"

"Yeh ah'll have a coke."

"Come on Roguey roo we're here to have fun."

She giggled and put a piece one of her white streaks of hair behind her ear. "Fahne ah'll have a..., yah know what surprise me."

"As you wish gorgeous."

"Stop calling meh that!" Cody walked into the crowd and pretended not to hear the last part, she continued to dance and ignore the rest of the world around her. Cody walked over to the bar and waited until the barmaid was free.

"Heya Sugah can ah have a beer and a vodka ice."

The red haired barmaid smiled at him, "Sure darling." She turned around to get the two drinks and then placed them down on the bar. "$3.50 sweetie."

Cody gave the girl a smile and took the two drinks, he went over into a corner and picked something out of his pocket. He dropped the yellow tablet into Rogue's bottle and then a evil smirk graced his face. The tablet dissolved into the drink and Cody began to walk over towards her.

He smiled at Rogue and handed her the drink, "Thanks sugah, good choice." She took a quick swig out of the bottle and then smiled at Cody.

Cody moved over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Great t' have yah home Roguey roo.

**DARKHOLME HOUSE**

Raven glanced around the table; everyone was looking down at their dinner and the silence you could cut with a knife. Straight ahead of her was her husband Eric, his unique silver hair pushed back and his steel blue eyes focused on his meal. Beside her was her youngest child and only son Kurt, he had beautiful black locks of hair and brownish yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown t shirt along with a pair of dark green khaki pants. She couldn't believe how much he and Anna Marie had grown up, it seemed like yesterday they were both young and playing around in the garden. _'How time flies.'_

Beside Kurt was Eric's young son Pietro, he too had grown up a lot since he first came here, Raven thought he looked just like his father, strong and distinguished. Across from Pietro was Wanda his twin. How she had changed since she first came here. Her long black hair was now shorter with red dye on the ends and her beautiful young girl features had now turned into that of a beautiful woman.

Besides Wanda was another beautiful women and much more like her farther than she would like to admit. Lorna's long green locks were tied up in a high ponytail and her lime green eyes were a little less shiny, as if the light in them had been extinguished. There was a vacant chair where her Anna Marie would normally sit beside Lorna.

"Are you alright Lorna, you've hardly said a word since you got home."

Lorna looked up into Ravens eyes and gave her a slight smile, "I'm fine thanks Raven, just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you would like to share with us." Raven gave her a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of Lorna's.

Lorna took a deep breath in and looked towards her farther '_now or never'. _"Actually I do have something I need to tell you."

Eric looked at Lorna, "what would that be Lorna?"

Wanda poked her sister "now is your perfect time?"

"Yes Wanda. Farther I'm...I'm."

"Your what Lorna?"

Ravens head had already sunk low and her hands were in front of her face, already anticipating what Lorna was going to say.

"I'm pregnant dad."

Eric's face went red and his hands clenched into a fist, Pietro starred at his sisters and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kurt had dropped his fork and had his mouth hanging open.

"YOUR WHAT!"

"Farther please don't shout, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to! How on earth didn't you mean to Lorna, you obviously slept with some boy. So how did you not mean to?"

Lorna had tears rolling down her face and her bottom lip was trembling "Farther I..."

"Get out of my sight Lorna."

"Farther."

"GET OUT!"

Lorna stood up from the table and walked out of the door she got into Wanda's car and put her seatbelt on. She wiped away some of the tears and then started the car and drove out of the driveway and away from the house.

Raven looked at a steaming Eric down the bottom of the table. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh." Eric's gaze moved over to his second daughter and glared at her in shock.

"Harsh Wanda that girl is 20 years old and in college I don't think that was harsh."

"I know that dad but she didn't need your anger or disappointment she needed your support your guidance. She's really scared and all she wanted was for you to make it better."

Eric's gaze hardened "well I'm afraid I can't throw money at this and chase it away, Lorna has to deal with her actions and learn they have consequences!" With that Eric stood up from the table and walked out of the room, the remaining occupants just sat there in silence until they heard a large bang and all sighed out in either frustration or sympathy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Thank you all those who have read and reviewed, I am so sorry it took so long for me to update but college has been manic, I will try to write up another chapter next week or the week after. Hope you like it and hope you want me to continue. Look forward to more cause I promise this is just the beginning. Read and Review y'all.**


	9. Burning away

**I do not own any of the x men or the characters used, I do however own the storyline and the ideas. Yay me, lol :)**

**Chapter 9**

Rogue opened her eyes and then closed them because of the intense pain that resided inside her head. She then felt this pain vibrate through all of her body, she turned over on her side and was horrified to see a sleeping Cody next to her. Without another thought she quickly moved out of the large queen sized bed and stood on the red carpeted floor. She looked into the large mirror that was on the wall in front of her and noticed the rips in her dark green t-shirt she also noticed that her jeans were down by her knees. Realization dawned on her and she felt her stomach turn and the bile rise up in her throat. She pulled up her jeans and grabbed her jacket that had been deposited on the floor. She quickly grabbed the door handle and ran down the hall and into the elevator.

She was now outside of the large motel that was at least half an hour away from her house. Her heart was pumping in her chest and a waterfall of tears was threatening to escape from her emerald green eyes. Before she could stop it she turned around and vomited on the path her whole body was shaking and the tears had started to flow. She quickly wiped her mouth and began to walk down the street trying to conceal the tears that streaked her face. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and crossed the road, all of a sudden a memory crept up in her head. Cody was on top of her and she was trying to fight him but all of her energy was drained. That was when the memory ended, the sickly feeling came into her throat again and the world started to spin. She fought the impulse to pass out in the middle of the street and began to pick up her pace, her stride turned into a trot and the trot turned into a full blown run. Her pulse quickened and her body felt like a bolt of lightning had shot through her.

She finally reached her street and pulled herself across the wall that lead to her back garden. Her body still ached and her subconscious was screaming at her to stop moving and be still, but her fear and dread made her keep moving. She dropped down into her back garden and ran over to the large tree that was outside her room; she climbed up the tree and pulled open her window. Then out of pure exhaustion she dropped down onto her bedroom floor and began to cry.

Her body shook and her eyes became heavy. She pulled herself onto the chair that was placed by her desk and looked into the long mirror beside her window. She got lost in her own reflection and her body began to shake again, she slowly picked up her bottle of perfume that was placed upon her desk, she chucked the bottle at her mirror. In mere seconds there was glass shattered all over the floor. She stood up of her chair and ran to the bathroom, she tried to stay as quiet as possible so that nobody would hear her. She had no idea what the time was and to be honest she didn't even know if this was real or a dream. But the pain and fear felt very real to her. She hadn't felt this helpless and used since the night she had run away from her father.

She jumped into the shower and let the water wash over her body; her eyes looked down and could see that there were already multiple bruises forming on her lower abdomen and around her breasts and thighs. Her legs, arms and head ached, her whole body had gone into some kind of shock and her thoughts felt like they could no longer be contained inside of her head. The water didn't even seem to feel like anything, she reached out and turned the temperature to full. Her skin immediately went red and her whole body tingled. She didn't care, she just stayed underneath the numbing water and allowed it to wash away every bit of evidence of the night she just lived through. She still couldn't believe any of it, she still couldn't decide whether this was reality or fiction. Everything that had happened seemed like a very bad nightmare.

Slowly the water turned ice cold and it didn't even register in her brain until she saw the ripped and dirty clothes lying on the floor. She turned off the shower and stepped out of the cubicle. She wrapped the large orange towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She dried off and slipped on a pair of dark blue jogging pants and a white strapped top. She then picked up the pile of clothes and went down stairs, she stared at the antique clock on the mantel piece, the two hands pointed to the five and the six.

"Half past five, huh ah wouldn't have thought it would have been so early."

She whispered to herself and then went outside the front door she opened up the large dustbin and dumped the clothes in. She then quickly went inside and grabbed a box of matches, she let the lit match fall into the bin and go up in flames. She waited for the flames to die down and could see that it had completely obliterated the contents of the bin, she then just waited and watched the flames grow smaller and smaller. She just stood there watching the small flame; a small glittering tear drop fell down her face and onto the ashes of her burnt clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I felt that this was a good place to end it. This chapter was very intense and I hope I captured the emotion and wrote the scene right. I hope all of you liked this chapter and I plan to update very soon. So keep reading and reviewing because believe me your reviews are treasured like gold. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and hope you like the story and want me to continue. Merci mon ami's and keep reviewing (pretty please) :)**


	10. Obligations and Accidents

**Chapter 10**

**NEW ORLEANS**

Remy sat out on the back porch chuckling at Etienne and John playing around on the acres of land which made up the Lebeau's back garden. Henri was laughing at a completely soaked Mercy , who had been 'accidentally' pushed in the large deep swimming pool that had been put into the back garden for Henri's and his entertainment when they were growing up. He couldn't help but laugh when Mercy turned around whispered something in Henri's ear and then pushed him straight into the deep end of the pool. She then gave an angelic smirk and walked into the large mansion that was the thieves' guilds base. He gazed back down at his phone and sent the text he had been working on for the last three hours. No matter how much he loved seeing his family it didn't compare to the heartache he felt missing his chere that was all he could think about his belle femme with piercing emerald eyes and silky pale skin. There were no words to describe how he felt about her, she was everything and more. Just then the back door opened and another women he loved walked out, along with a man he despised at times.

"Mon pere what a pleasure." He gave a small smirk.

"Watch your tongue file. Now your mere and me have been talking and we have come to a decision."

"Wow you be talking 'bout Remy's life behind his back, what a surprise."

"Say one more ting boy..."

"Jean! Remy listen honey, dis is important. Meh and yah pere been talking and...Remy dis kills me to say but your pere believes dat you need to marry Bella for de good of de guilds."

"Non!" He stood up with such force that he made the chair fall to the ground. "Mere you can't do dis, I don't want to marry Bella. I love Rogue I wanna be with Rogue. You can't make Remy marry someone he don't like let alone love."

"Remy honey please."

"Non!" He began to walk into the house but Jean Luc stood in his way.

"You listen to moi boy, you will do as you are told. Dis family needs you and Belladonna to marry whether you want to or not."

His eyes glowed with anger, "so it don't matter dat dis is Remy's life your messing with, dat Remy would rather die dan marry dat blond slutty assassin."

Jean Luc's eyes burned with the same fire that was in Remy's, "non quite frankly it don't, what matters is de guild and you part of dat guild Remy. You be a thief and dat is what comes first, not some dumb southern femme dat is pulling your heart strings."

With the click of a finger he turned away and then turned back around and punched Jean Luc in the face. His eyes where demonic and his voice was raised, "don't ever say anyt'ing about moi Rogue ever again." He then walked past his pere and into the house. John was stood a few meters away and had his mouth hanging wide open, he wasn't at all surprised when Remy hit his dad after what he said about Rogue. He was actually expecting it to be a lot worse than one punch. When it came to the subject of Rogue he was always protective, crazy and completely and utterly homicidal.

"Well mates oi'll just...um yeh." John walked past Maria and Jean Luc and into the house.

"You couldn't be a little sensitive could yah, no yah have to jump in dere and make him mad. Jean ah married yah because you where a sensitive and understanding man, can yah give meh a shout when yah turn back into de man ah married."

She walked back into the house and slammed the door, Jean Luc stood there and looked out at his eldest son and his first grandson. He then thought about what he had said to Remy and what his wife had said, it wasn't that he didn't love his son or want him to be happy but when he died Remy was meant to be head of the thieves guild, that was what came first. He wanted more than anything to keep his family safe; he knew that if war broke out between the guilds then it would be a hell zone in New Orleans, for every assassin and thief. He loved his petite file and if he could change things he would but this is how it was and Remy was just going to have to get used to it.

**LOS ANGELES**

Lexa was sat at her desk clicking on the website that had been brought up on the search engine. Tabby had gone out to a nearby liquor store to buy alcohol, Logan and Ororo had gone to her sisters for the weekend. This meant parent free house, which also meant PARTY!

The only thing that made that fact less exciting was that Rogue, Wanda, Pietro and the others wouldn't be there. Los Angeles was nowhere near as fun without the gang. It was amazing how much all their lives had intertwined in just a few years. All four girls where completely different yet the same in some ways. Tabby was the crazy blond, Rogue was the stubborn southern. Wanda was the Gothic beauty, and she, she really had no idea who she was. But she had her friends, her dad and Pietro, and that was all she needed.

"Heya chica I'm back, and I brought all the alcohol I could afford. Or at least how much Remy's credit card could afford." Tabby waved the credit card in the air and giggled, whilst putting down the last of the many bags of alcohol she had brought.

"Tabs why have you got Remy's credit card?"

"Just a little swipe I made before he left for New Orleans, it's so fun stealing from a thief."

She laughed and closed down the open window on the computer and then shut it down. "So we got almost 30 people coming tonight."

"Wicked, shame none of them is the gang. Emma and Bets coming?"

"Yeh and apparently Emma is bringing Scott and Bets is bringing Warren. Did you know Emma was seeing Scott?"

"Uh yeh, chica your really out of the loop you know that."

"Want a slap Tabs." She pushed her lock of hair out of her eyes and smiled at Tabitha, "you know Tabs I don't like Jean or anything but don't you think it's kind of wrong, Scott and Emma doing this behind her back."

Tabby's eyes looked into hers, "I guess chika, but I think Emma really likes Scott, maybe it was just what was meant to be."

"It's still wrong Tabs, I know it sounds bad, but if anybody ever did that to me I would probably never talk to that person again." She walked over to the kitchen door and took some glasses out of the cupboard; Tabby followed her in and had a very guilty expression on her face. "You understand what I mean don't y' Tabs?"

Tabby took in a large breath and exhaled, there isn't anything she could say. This was the one thing she hoped would never come up between her and Lexa. She had feelings for Pietro but hearing what Lexa had said, how she would never forgive somebody if they did that to her. It was something she would never be able to do, she couldn't lose Lexa's friendship over some kind of desire. "Yeh Lex, I completely understand."

**CALDECOTT, MISSISSIPPI**

Rogue sat looking out of the window in her bedroom, nothing was there just the large oak tree in the backyard and the in the far distance the magnificent Mississippi river. There were so many thoughts rolling around her head, it was as if there where loads of people running around and giving her there advice and shouting at her. Her head was pounding and her legs felt like they weren't attached to her body. So many little things kept coming back to her, how she was dancing and then walking and then a blur of fast motions going past her.

A flood of tears came again and fell onto the pillow she had up against her, she needed to talk to someone, and she needed Remy. She stood up and reached for her phone, she pressed one and put it up against her ear.

"_Bonjour."_ Remy's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Remy," She held back the sobs that wanted to escape

"_Chere?"_

"Yeh it's meh how you doin' swamp rat," she tried to make it sound light and casual.

"_Moi ok, what about you chere, you don't sound t' good."_

"Ah just wanted t' talk to yah."

"_Ok, well Remy misses yah."_She could see the smile that was probably spread over his face.

"Ah miss y' t' Cajun, yah have no idea how much."

"_What you been up t' then chere, ain't been getting in non trouble ave y'?"_

She couldn't help it the tears had started to poor the minute Remy said trouble, "Remy ah ah..."

"_Chere, chere you ok?"_ She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Remy ah, Cody an..he."

Just then Wanda opened the door to her room with pale skin and teary eyes. "What's wrong Wanda?"

Remy was screaming down the other end of the phone and she was trying to hold back the massive amount of tears that she was wanting to let out, she wiped the ones that had already fell away and looked at the devastated Wanda.

"Rogue, its Lorna. She's been in a car accident."

"Oh mah God."She stood up off the bed and then remembered Remy was on the other end of the phone. "Remy ah got t' go, ah'll talk to yah later."

"_Chere, chere!"_

"Bah Remy"

She hung up the phone and grabbed the jacket on the back of the chair, "come on Wand."

"Rogue what happens if she's dead, I lost Anya and mum in the car accident, I don't think I can lose Lorna as well."

She'll be fine Wanda, ah promise." She put her arm around Wanda's shoulders; she hoped she could keep that promise to her sister. All thoughts of last night fell from her mind; she walked out of the door and shut it behind...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sorry this took so long to update, this was a really hard chapter to write. It's just one drama after another, a lot like a soap drama. Hope you liked and hope you enjoyed, thanks to all those who reviewed and all those who are reading this fic. Please read and review, and don't forget lots more to come :)**


	11. Crash

**I do not own X men or anything else except the plot.**

**Chapter 11**

**CALDECOTT MISSISIPPI**

Wanda's mind had been going in slow motion ever since her father had got the call to say Lorna had been in an accident. Her head had immediately had a flashback to the moment when she found out her mum and oldest sister had died in a fatal car accident.

_Eric walked into the room where a six year old Wanda and Pietro where sitting down and a 8 year old Lorna. The twins were playing with the jigsaw puzzle that was in the hospital waiting room. He had tears rolling down his eyes and they looked like steel as if there was nothing there._

"_What's wrong daddy?" Wanda stood up and walked over to her father's knees. "Where's mummy?"_

_Eric looked down at Wanda and lent down to her level. "I'm so sorry Wanda."_

"_Why daddy? Where's mummy and Anya, are they ok?"_

_Wanda's sapphire eyes looked into her fathers, Eric called Pietro and Lorna over and let the two twins sit down on his lap. Lorna sat in the chair next to him. "Mummy was in an accident and so was Anya, unfortunately they didn't make it."_

_Wanda's eyes went wider, "but mummy will be ok, and Anya, they'll be here soon rite?"_

"_I'm afraid not Wanda mummy and Anya are gone."_

_Wanda looked over at Pietro who just stood there in silence, and Lorna was crying onto her father's shoulder. Wanda looked around the room and then to the entrance of the room, expecting her mum and Anya to walk through the door. Wanda looked out of the window at the end of the room; she saw the snow begin to fall she ignored her father, sister and brother words. She had become enchanted by the cold snow drops falling outside and then she thought she saw her mum outside the window with Anya standing in the blanket of snow. One minute they were there the next they were gone._

_Wanda's lips moved slightly "come back, please."_

The sound of the siren flying past her brought her back to reality, there where loads of people flying in and out of the hospital. Rogue was stood next to Raven wearing a black tracksuit, Wanda could have sworn she was crying when she came into her room earlier. But right now that didn't matter, what mattered was finding out if Lorna was ok. Eric, Pietro and Kurt had left before the girls, Eric had shot out of the house the minute he put the phone down. She had stayed with Rogue and Raven, she was in shock again but this time she was determined not to stand in that waiting room and beg for her sister back. This time she would not lose anybody, this time her sister would be ok. Although deep down she knew if she wasn't there was nothing she could do. She wanted John he would make everything all right, he would put his arm around her and hold her until the end of time if it was necessary. She knew he would, she knew in her heart she would be with that pyromaniac forever.

Rogue walked slowly away from her mum and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. She had all these emotions and thoughts running through her head. Yet she couldn't let any of them out, she couldn't concentrate on that right now, she had to concentrate on making sure Lorna was ok and supporting Wanda. The three women walked up to the reception desk and stood in the three person line. Wanda pushed her way through the crowd and tried to get the old lady's attention, the old lady had on a pair of large glasses that where were attached to a piece of string that was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was a light gray colour and she had icy blue eyes. "Excuse me?"

The old woman that was on the phone just looked at Wanda held her finger up and then went back to the phone call. Wanda's face went red with anger and she slammed her fist down onto the wooden desk in front of her. "You listen to me you old bag, I won't wait one minute. I want to know where my sister is and I want to know now."

"Young lady I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, or I will have to call security"

Raven moved forward and put her hand on Wanda's shoulder "calm down Wanda. Excuse me my step daughter was brought in a few hours ago in a car accident, I would really appreciate it if you could tell us where she is."

"As I told this young lady, could you please wait one minute." The old lady looked disapprovingly at Wanda and then at Raven.

"Now you listen here you moody old cow, I am one of the most successful lawyers in the state and if you don't tell me where my step daughter is I am going to sue this hospital for incompetent staff. Understand!" Raven crossed her arms and gave the receptionist an accomplished coy smirk.

"Fine."The old lady turned around and typed in a few things on the keyboard, "she's in the C ward down the corridor to your left."

The girls walked down the corridor she was wearing her black track suite that had Los Angeles written on the ass and had red stripes going down the side of the leg and on the jacket. The waist of the trousers had white, red and black stripes going across so that it slimmed out her figure. Wanda was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red strap top and a black long sleeved top that had metal written in silver studs, it also had rips in so you could see the red strapped top underneath. Raven was wearing a navy blue skirt suite. Wanda had picked up the pace once she saw Eric waiting outside one of the private rooms. She realized she was still walking at the same pace while her mum had run to be with her husband. She picked up her pace and ran into her brothers arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting German words in her ear.

"How's Lorna dad?" Wanda looked into her father's eyes and was worried she might see that steel gazed look again, luckily she saw his normal pearly blue gaze and Pietro was just sat down on a chair. His head was in the palm of his hands and he then pulled his hands threw his silvery hair and breathed in deeply.

"She's been taken into theatre Wanda, apparently there was some internal bleeding. I don't know what's going on right now." Raven hugged herself closer to Eric and his arms pulled her closer. She gave him a reassuring smile "She will be fine Eric, she's a strong girl." Eric nodded and then held Raven even closer than before.

Wanda's face had fallen, and her eye's had glossed over with a sense of dread and fear. She moved out of her brothers arms and went over to Wanda. Wanda just stood there in shock, She grabbed Wanda and held her close, "everythang is gonna be ok Wand." Wanda began to fall apart and it was at that moment she knew that she wasn't gonna tell anybody about what happened because what mattered was her family and friends. As Wanda was crying on her shoulder she saw a doctor approach them.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for Lorna Dane?"

Eric moved away from Raven and over to the doctor, "yes, is she ok?"

"Lorna will be fine, she had a internal bleed in her abdomen and we managed to repair that."

Eric threw his head back in relief and smiled, Wanda and Pietro came over to their father and went into his embrace. "Thank God, thank you so much." Eric shook the doctor's hand in appreciation and then moved over to hug his wife.

The doctor smiled and then that smile turned into a frown, "however, I am afraid that due to this bleed. Lorna lost a lot of blood and unfortunately this resulted in a miscarriage, I am very sorry."

Eric's face paled but then he shook the doctor's hand again, "don't be, you saved my daughter."

The doctor smiled and put a pen into his chest pocket, "well I have to get to some other patients, Lorna should be awake in a little while, I'll be back to check on her then." Wanda came over to the doctor and shook his hand, and then smiled great fully. "Thank you."

Wanda smiled and then it hit her, Lorna had lost the baby. The baby she was so looking forward to having. The baby she had said would make everything all right again, would Lorna even care she was alive now she had lost the one thing she said was keeping her life worth living...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you so much all those people who have reviewed. I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it took so long but college is manic. Remy, Julian and John will probably be in the next chapter and you'll see what happens to Rogue. Hope everybody likes this story still, and that you will read and review. Thanks y'all :)**


	12. Heartaches and Heartbreaks

**I do not own anything to do with x men, as always.**

**Chapter 12**

Lorna opened her eyes; at first it was blurry the bright light hurt, she closed them once more just to see the darkness. Black completely and utterly black, she opened them once more and readjusted her head. There was pain flowing through her body, she tried to move once more. There was pain nothing but pain. It felt like every bone in her body had been broken, she tried to remember the last thing she did. The last thing she could think of was being in the car and then...then everything was dark and black. She could see from all the white in the room she must be in the hospital, she looked to the side of her and could see Eric sitting in the chair. His head was placed in the palm of his hands, and his arm was perched on the arm of the chair. His hair was messy and there was black circles underneath his eyes. "Dad...Dad wake up."

Eric stirred from his slumber and looked into his eldest daughter's eye's, "Lorna... are you okay darling?"

"Yeah. head hurts a bit and my stomach is killing me, but other than that I'm good." She put a small smile on her face and closed her eyes once more. She felt so tired, it must have been the drugs. Wait she wasn't meant to be on drugs...oh my god the baby.

"Dad what about the baby?"

Eric looked down at the floor, he had no idea how he was going to break it to her. Wanda had told him what Lorna had said on the way down. His daughter really wanted that baby, "Lorna I...I'm so sorry, and there was too much damage. I am really sorry darling."

She shook her head, this can't be happening. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, and she couldn't have lost the baby. "You're lying. Your lying."

"Lorna I am so sorry sweetheart." He moved over to her side and hugged his daughter, careful not to hurt her. She began to cry, she couldn't stop. From the door Rogue and Wanda could see the elder girl that normally was so strong and independent. Rogue let a tear fall down her face and Wanda did the same. Eric was also letting tears escape his steel gaze, they were all crying because like it or not. Things would never be the same again, for all of them...

**WAITING ROOM**

Rogue was sitting with her legs up on the chair and her head on her knees, she was half asleep but her mind would not turn off. All of the images flashed passed her in bits; she was starting to remember more now, even though she didn't too. She took a big intake of breath and it shook her body. Her eyelids didn't want to stay open, her emerald eyes were full of sleep and they couldn't focus on anything. Just as she was about to drop off, the blue swing doors opened and a tall figure walked in. She didn't pay any attention to the figure and was still in between the land of the living and sleep. Just then she felt an arm pull her towards them and their body was warm and smelled of spices and tobacco. She opened her eyes to look at the person and couldn't hide the massive smile that spread across her face.

"Remy, oh mah god, what? How? When?"

"Heya Chere, how are yah? Remy missed yah." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, she let herself melt with his touch. It made her stop thinking, stop moving. She was completely at peace for those few seconds his lips had connected with her forehead.

"Remy ah...ah...ah love you so much." She pulled him close and kissed his lips, everything melted away again. This was what she called happiness and peace; she wanted nothing more than to stay like this for her whole life.

"Remy loves you too chere."

"Remy ah want t' go home, come with meh."

Remy nodded and then stood up, he gave her his hand. "Let's get you home."

She took his hand and they both walked out of the doors and to Remy's car that was parked outside.

Wanda stood in front of the coffee machine, she pressed the button that would make the sixth cup of coffee she would have that night. She yawned and placed her hand over her mouth, Lorna was ok physically but she knew mentally she was distraught over the loss of her baby. As she stood there a pair of arms circled their way around her waist. A voice whispered in her ear, "Hey Sheila."

She spun around to see John his face had a huge smile on it and his eyes were full of worry and concern, "Oh my God John, what are you doing here?"

"Well Remy had a phone call from Rogue earlier on today and after that he was worrying, we then got a phone call from Pietro. He said that Lorna had been in a car accident, so me and Remy jumped in the car and drove up here. How are yah my Sheila?"

"To be honest John, I don't know. Lorna is distraught and dad is being shallow and cold, and Raven is trying to make him open up, which is never going to work. Pietro is not saying anything and for some reason Rogue has shut herself off from everyone."

"Oi'm sure Remy can cheer up Roguey, but I'm more interested in how you are babe." He pulled her closer and stroked his hand through Wanda's hair. Wanda sighed in relaxation, she closed her eyes and lay her head on John's chest.

"John I missed you so much, everything is just so messed up. Lorna needs something I can't give her, and all I want to do is go to sleep."

"Well if that's what my girl wants, then that's what my girl gets." John took her hand and led her to the sofa in the waiting room, he sat her down and she laid her head onto his chest. "Go to sleep love, oi'm rite here, nothing to worry about no more."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

**DARKHOLME HOUSE**

Rogue and Remy were sitting on her bed he was whispering French words into her ear; it was making her feel like she was in heaven. Just then Remy started to kiss her, his lips drifted over her neck, whilst his hands stroked the side of her face. She slowly lay back on her bed, she felt like Remy wanted her for who she really was. After everything that had happened she felt special, for a moment. Things were moving fast, one minute she was laying there as Remy rubbed his hands gently up and down her back, and the next her clothes were on the floor. Remy moved so that his arms were wrapped around her waist. He slowly moved up and down, as he was doing this her head flashed to an image of Cody laying on top of her and placing aggressive kisses all over her body. She quickly pushed Remy off and moved back on the bed, "ahh, ah can't sorry Remy ah just can't."

Remy looked at her confused and then nodded his head, "That ok chere, yah don't have to do anything yah don't want to."

She let the tears escape and she lay her head on her knees and cried, Remy put his trousers back on and climbed across the bed to comfort her. He pulled her closer him and then whispered in her ear, "It ok chere, everyt'ing gonna be ok."

She laid her head on his chest; her face had a trail of tears rolling down it. There was nothing that was going to make this ok, she wanted to tell him. But in her heart she just couldn't do it, she thought Remy would look at her differently. Like she was tainted, nothing was pure or clean about her anymore. So she just lay her head there and stayed there. In Remy's embrace she felt safe and secure. She felt like she wasn't falling apart.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**As always thank you for all the review sorry it has been so long and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, review, and review:)**


	13. Numb

Chapter 13

**I own absolutely nothing, except the plot**

It had been weeks and yet no feelings. Nothing had come back, she still felt completely numb there was no change. Every day she would wake up and have breakfast, talk to people and then go straight back to bed. Every night she would lay in Remy's arms after making love with him and feel absolutely nothing. She would hear the words come out of her mouth 'Ah love you' and still there would be nothing it was as if she was there and yet not. She does everything the way she used to, acted the same, ate the same, dressed the same. But there were just so many things that weren't the same, the way she kissed Remy the way she would brush against people and then instantly flinch back.

As she applied the thick layer of purple eye shadow to her sleep deprived eyes she couldn't help but think that things would never be the same. Before she would apply her makeup to hide who she was, Anna Marie, now she would apply the makeup to forget who she is. Ever since she had gone to school and college she had been called Rogue. The girl that didn't make much contact with others would act tough and would wear Goth clothes to hide who she was before. Now though she hid the Rogue and she hid Anna Marie because she was ashamed of both of them. When the incident happened she was both of those girls. It was Anna Marie who went out with the boy she used to love and it was Anna Marie who got raped by that same boy. But it was the Rogue who kept this secret from all of her friends and family. It was the Rogue that would go to bed with Remy and pretend that it wouldn't bother her when really she wanted to burst into tears and curl into a ball. Just escape from absolutely everything!

Just then as she had finished applying her makeup a hand touched her shoulder, at first she flinched but then the hand was replaced with a head leaning on her shoulder. "You look belle chere." Remy moved her auburn hair out of the way and began to gently kiss her neck. He moved his mouth up her neck and then came in front of her and captured her lips with his.

She kissed back with everything she had, but that wasn't much anymore. Sure it felt intense, passionate and hot but there was just something about it that didn't feel right anymore. She knew it wasn't that she didn't love Remy, she did more than anything. But things had changed she had and she wished she could tell him why. She knew deep down that he must have known something was wrong, but like her he was in denial. This charade they were playing couldn't last forever she knew this and yet she was no closer at telling him the truth. So for now she kissed him back with all the intensity and passion that he used for her.

"Chere wat say we ditch dis whole getting dressed thing and go back to bed. After all we only got one more day and then back to boring LA, with borin' college and borin' work."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Remy we can't, mah mother wants meh to spend the day with her and yah promised you'd keep John company, remember."

He smiled and brought himself closer to her, he looked into her bright emerald green eyes.

"Oui but would rather stay here with his mon amour."

"Well u'l have t' wait til later swap rat." With that she gave Remy another kiss and then stood up and grabbed her jacket off of the chair next to her dresser. She put the black jacket on and then went towards the door. Before she could touch the handle Remy had come up behind her twisted her around and pushed her up against the door. With that she let a fake smile slip on to her face and then moved her arms around Remy's neck. "Yah just won't take no for an answer will yah hun."

"Non."

She rolled her eyes and then kissed him hard on the lips; he did the same and moved his hand down to Rogue's hip. "Remy, later. Kay."

"Fine chere Remy can wait, but he gonna be looking forward to it all day." He had a massive smirk on his face and that usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Well yah know what they say the good things are always worth the wait." Sure the smirk was there but the twinkle just never reached her eyes, it never did these days.

How long could she really pretend and how long could they both live in denial. With that she pulled away from the kiss and opened the door. She jogged down the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. Just then she looked over to the sink, there stood another person that was suffering. Lorna, her hair was lying on her shoulder's she had had it cut a few days ago. Lorna looked out the window. As she had done for a few hours now, she was going through a different type of pain but it was still pain and it was still numb. She moved over to her side and laid her hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything she just stood there and then she laid her head on her big sister's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes just looking out the window and feeling numb. But not completely alone.

**OMG I am so sorry life has just been mad recently, I know it is a short up date but there will be plenty more coming. I promise. Thanks for all those that reviewed and hope you still want to see the rest of this story. Read and Review pretty please!**


	14. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

**I am so sorry that I have not been around recently, I am hoping to be making loads more updates and more often. To all my reviewers I am eternally sorry and I hope you all still want to see the rest of the story, and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you all haven't forgotten about this fic and i8 am really looking forward to hearing what you think of the new chapter. College is still really full on still, but I'm hoping that I'll have enough time to do both. Hope to hear from everyone soon, I'm going to read a few new fics and catch up a few old ones. I am really out of the loop rite now lol. **

**Luv to everyone**

**BAN x **


	15. Lies and tears

Chapter 14

**I do not own anything but the plot.**

There they were sitting in the gorgeous red car that Remy had been working on since he was 5 with his dad. Rogue sat in the passenger seat and had her feet placed on the dashboard, normally Remy wouldn't allow it but it was Rogue so he could make an exception. She was laid back in her seat with her white bangs falling in front of her eyes and her hood up over her head. She was wearing a green and white chequered jacket and a pair of dark denim light faded jeans with her trainers. Her head was slightly tilted to the side and she was laid against the back of the black suede seat. Her eyes glanced out at the scenery that was passing them by; they were on their way back to college. She had been partly dreading this and partly looking forward to it. Remy's eyes glanced away from the road a second.

"Chere why don't you take dat hood down and show of those belle eyes of yours."

She glanced over in his direction, "nah ah'm fahne thanks swap rat prefer it up. Besides ah got a headache so ah wanna keep mah eyes out of the sunlight sugah."

It was a lie; the truth was that she just didn't want to take her hood down. For the last few days she had been wearing hoodie's and jacket's and constantly wore her hood up. She was pretty sure everyone had noticed and could see that Remy definitely had. But she liked it, she liked to hide and it made her feel a bit safer, nobody could see her and so nobody would make eye contact and then ask questions.

Even though her mum and Eric had been asking questions she just shrugged and blanked them. It may have seemed anti social but right now it's what she wanted, she needed to be this person that hid and didn't talk much. Because she was afraid if she didn't then she would break, she was afraid that everything would just poor out of her. She was afraid of Remy finding out.

He kept making quick glances at her and looking at her in a worried and concerned look. He knew there was something that was bugging her, he just couldn't figure out what. For the first few days he thought it was because of Lorna; but then it kept going and he knew there was something she kept going over in her mind. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Chere?"

"Yeh" She looked over at him and tucked her long white streak behind her ear.

"I know ur not wantin' t' talk rite now but when yah are ready I'm here."

She could tell that Remy was serious with him speaking in first person. A part of her wanted to tell him absolutely everything, just spill it all out. But she couldn't she just couldn't, she was too scared that he would look at her different and think of her different. That she wouldn't be the girl he loved anymore, she would be this tainted object that he was scared to touch.

So instead she just nodded and said "Ah know yah are Remy."

That was it that was the only thing she would or could say. But for now that was enough Remy nodded his head a few times and then concentrated on the road. She nodded too and gazed back out of the window. She saw a tree fly past all the green and orange colours blending in together; it was like one of those paintings were the paint runs all over the canvas. Pretty much like her life, everything just seemed to be running in a fast paced disoriented way. Ever since that night, she couldn't sleep and when she did she would have nightmares. That same event just kept running through her head over and over again. The vision of Cody laying on top of her pulling and ripping her clothes, the noise the smell it all just kept coming back. She quickly shook her head and sunk further back into the seat, she tried to make it look like she had just got uncomfortable and she was just trying to change her position. She didn't want him to know that she was falling apart bit by bit.

**DARKHOLME HOUSE**

Lorna lay on the sofa with the TV remote in her hand; she had been flipping through the channels for the last ten minutes. She was laid with her legs stretched out on the coach but slightly bent so someone else could sit on the end. Everyone else had gone back to college, but she wasn't ready to face all of the people and her friends. The person that she definitely wasn't ready to see was Julian, she knew that seeing him would just bring it all back and she didn't know if she could cope with that. She went away thinking that she wouldn't want to go back to tell him, now she didn't want to go back ever, because then she would be realising what she'd lost. The man that she couldn't stop thinking about, the man that no matter what he did she loved; and their baby that had died. Thinking about that made her stomach twinge and made her feel like she could just die right there and then. The empty feeling that had settled within her stomach, and the empty feeling that she had in her heart had not faded. At this point in time she didn't think it ever would.

She kept flicking between the channels not looking for anything in particular; she decided to stop on the CW channel. The words of Peyton sawyer drifted through the speakers on the TV. 'People always leave.' Lorna listened to those words and strongly believed in them, everyone in her life that she truly loved and needed had left her. First her mum and her sister, then Julian and now her precious baby; she had lost the people that she would do anything to get back. Tears came to her eyes as she lay on the sofa thinking about all the people that were gone. She watched the TV whilst Peyton fell to the floor after finding her mother dead. She closed her eyes and wished beyond anything that her mum was with her right now, she could make this better. She would hold her and sing to her and make the nasty cruel world go away.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with the tears streaking down her face, with all the words that she had wished she had said and all the things she wished she could change.

Her eyes fluttered as she drifted off into unconsciousness, her mind raced with one thought, '_people always leave_.'

_She was standing by the river just down the road from her house; her long green hair was flying gently in the wind. Her eyes opened and closed, she took a deep breath to smell the fresh air and the aroma that was coming off of the river. All of a sudden she could see a person sitting by the trunk of a large oak tree just down the path. There sat a woman with long brown hair and beautiful warm brown eyes, she was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt. With a pair of faded light blue jeans, she waved to Lorna and then motioned for her to come over._

_Lorna couldn't believe her eyes, there beneath that tree sat the one person that would make everything go away and would make everything right again. She ran over to her mother and collapsed into her arms, she sobbed with the joy in her heart. Her mother wiped the tears away from her eyes and then placed a bit of her hair behind her ear. She then lay on the ground with her daughter in her arms and rocked her gently to stop her from feeling the pain and agony that would be plaguing her daughters mind._

_She then placed her hand under Lorna's chin so that she could look into her eyes, "Lorna I am so sorry my beautiful little girl."_

"_I miss you so much mum, it hurts and I just want it to go away."_

"_I know my baby girl, I know. But you can't give up on what you have, not everyone in your life leaves huni. Just look around you, you have your brother and sisters and you have your father, your friends. And believe it or not Lorna that boy of yours does love you, he is very messed up granted and I would love to give him a piece of my mind. But he does love you."_

"_I know he does mum, but we just can't be together and that's what hurts. I miss him so much and I miss our baby. I need him, but I just can't be with him mum. Not after everything."_

"_I know that it will be hard huni, no relationship in the world won't be. And I'm not saying that it will happen tomorrow, it will take time and effort. But I know in my heart that you two are meant to be together."_

"_Mum I really hope that is true."_

_Her mother smiled down at her, bringing light and happiness to Lorna's face. "Just believe in it darling and it will be. Remember never give up on fairytales."_

_Lorna remembered that quote from when she was a little girl, her mum would tuck her into bed and read her a story. After she was finished she would always say that, her mum never wanted her to stop believing in the happy ever after. Her mum was always such a positive thinking person; she never deserved to die in that car crash._

"_I wish you were here mum, I wish you were with me all the time."_

"_I am and always will be Lorna, I'm in your heart and all you gotta do is dream about me baby girl and I'll be there. I'm never too far away always remember that."_

"_But it doesn't make it any easier not being able to be held by you, not hearing your voice." Lorna sighed knowing that this content feeling she had right now would fade the minute that she left her mother's side._

"_I know baby, I know."_

_Her mum held her closer and rocked again to soothe her daughter._

"_Lorna I need you to listen to me, I need you to wake up."_

"_What no. I don't want to, I want to stay with you."_

"_Huni you need to wake up, your sister needs you."_

"_What's wrong with Wanda?" Lorna looked worried and concerned for her little sister._

"_Not Wanda huni, Rogue she needs you right now. At the moment Rogue has been through more than you can imagine and she needs her big sister. You need to go back to LA and face not only your demons sweetie but you have to help Rogue face hers. Lorna I know your suffering right now but your sister needs you and you need her. Go back Lorna and be strong, I am so proud of you my baby girl and you have made me happier than any mother could be. I love you my beautiful baby girl." She grabbed Lorna tighter kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear "Wake up sweetie, wake up."_

Lorna opened her eyes, her dad was looking down at her she wiped away the sleepy dust that had formed in the corner of her eyes and looked up at her father. "Dad I think I should go back, could you drive me to LA please."

**LA JOHN AND REMY'S APARTMENT**

Wanda laid in Johns arms at the apartment, she sighed thinking about her older sister who she had left at home. Poor Lorna, she didn't deserve that to happen, when she was told her sister had been in a car crash her thoughts immediately went to the time she was told that before. Only last time she had lost her mother and sister, it was the worst day of her life. She couldn't help but think what if Lorna hadn't made it, what happens if she had lost yet another sister. She had to literally shake her entire body to erase that thought from her mind; John looked down at her with his fiery brown eyes with a worried expression.

"You okay Sheila?"

She shook her head and then leaned in closer to John so that they were completely intertwined, "John I can't help but think what would have happened if Lorna had died in that car crash. I wouldn't be able to go on; I've lost my mum and sister already I think that's about all I can manage."

John grabbed her face and pulled her in close for a kiss; he gently rubbed her cheeks with his two thumbs and kissed her deeply and softly. "Love oi will never let anything happen to you, me and you are for life Sheila. Wanda oi love you and no matter what happens am always gonna be here for you."

She let a small smile grace her face and then pulled John in for a kiss; it started of gentle and then got filled with the fire and passion that made up their relationship. She moved so that she was now lying underneath him and then pulled him in even closer. Never losing contact with each other, he moved his hand so that it was placed on her waste and then gently brought it up her back. The spark and passion that floated in the atmosphere was so intense and hot that they were almost losing breath. She slowly brought her hand down so that she could undo John's jean zip, her mouth still constantly coming in and out of the kiss that she and John were captured in. She looked into his eyes and continued to pull the trousers away from his waist. John then pulled himself up so that his legs were on either side of her; he then reached down and pulled her black tank top over her head. She proceeded to do the same to him and pulled away his white plain t-shirt. They both lay there constantly caught in the passion and fire of the never ending kiss. Just as John went to un clip her scarlet coloured bra the front door opened and they lay still not knowing who it was that had walked in on their little fiery session.

Rogue swung her bag over her shoulder and then went towards the apartment door; before she could open it Remy had grabbed her and swung her around so that her back was pressed against the cold wood. Her hood fell down with the force that he had spun her; he looked hungrily into her eyes and then went in to kiss her. She placed her lips against his for a quick peck on the lips, which was definitely not what Remy had been planning for. She then twisted herself so that she was facing the door again, "Come on sugah yah gonna open this door or what." She forced a smirk so that it looked like she was joking about with him.

Remy's eyes were filled with confusion which he proceeded to push to the back of his mind, he then moved so he was looking into her eyes. Those emerald pools that had been so deep and dark the last few weeks. He couldn't think of anything that he might have done to make her feel this way, he knew that she was worried about Lorna but why would that make her act any differently with him. "Chere are you sure your okay, I be worried about yah Roguey. You not been acting de same ever since Remy came down to Louisiana, did Remy do somin' wrong?"

She looked into Remy's worried and concerned eyes and shook her head, "No Remy yah aint done nothin' yah the best boyfriend ah could ask for." Ah'm just...it's...with everything..." She couldn't let the words slip out of her mouth it was as if someone had put a hex on her and they were just impossible to say. She hung her head to hide the tears that were so slowly falling down her cheek.

"Chere don't cry, Remy is ere to make it all better. Ah'm not gonna let anything happen to yah Roguey yah know that. No one is gonna hurt de women I love." Remy placed his hand underneath her chin, the soft leather from the biker gloves grazed against her chin and she couldn't help but start sobbing again. How could he protect her from something when it had already happened and he didn't even know about it.

"Remy ah'm... ah'm so sorry." With that she let the tears that were swarming inside of her head escape. The gate had come down and nothing was going to put it back up, she collapsed into his strong arms and leaned heavily into his chest. The sobs shaking her body, Remy brought his arms around her and held her as tight as he could. He wished she would tell him what was wrong; he wished he could help her. He would always do anything for this girl, he loved her more than anything, and he hated to see her suffering like this.

"You don't have t' be sorry chere, Remy is ere and he not gonna let you go. Ah love you Anna Marie."

She spoke between the tears that were falling, "Ah...Ah love yah too Remy Lebeau." She leaned heavily onto Remy, she couldn't tell him but she could just stay here forever and cry the tears that were screaming to come out.

He held her there for a while; he then put the keys in the door and gently opened it so that he could bring her in and sit her down. After the door had gently swung open Remy looked at the sight before him, "Mon dieu."

She pulled her head up to see what Remy was looking at; after she had she really wished she hadn't.

John and Wanda lay there for a few seconds before they realised and then proceeded to find their clothing and get it on as fast as they could. Wanda pulled her top over her head and then stood there with her fingernails in her mouth, she had a red flushed face and her hair was a mess from were John's hands had been roaming in it. John pulled his trousers up and then grabbed his white t-shirt to put it back on.

"Remy mate what are you doin' back here so soon, oi wasn't expecting you to arrive for a few hours yet."

Remy looked at his friend and put a half smile on his face, "Oui I'm sure you wasn't Johnny boy, but Remy aint as slow a driver as you mon ami."

She quickly wiped all the traces of tears away from her face and then looked at her sister and John; she couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the predicament that they had found them in.

Wanda stood there still humiliated by the situation, and then she remembered that it was only Rogue and Remy. It wasn't like her dad had just walked in and nearly caught her boyfriend and her having sex.

"Rogue your home." Wanda put a small smile on her face.

"Yep sugah and ah can see yah happy to be home too then huh." She laughed and then Wanda joined in, the girls were finding this quite amusing.

Remy and John were still stood there quiet that was until her and Wanda began to laugh. John looked at Remy and put a giant smirk on his face and gave him thumbs up.

Remy shook his head and chuckled at his friend, he was definitely happy to be home in LA. He looked over at Rogue who had now moved over to Wanda and they were both going towards the kitchen to make coffee, giggling and chatting as they went. Remy looked at his girlfriend and could see that something was still bothering his belle femme. But for now he would leave it be and see if she was ready to talk about it at another time. He and John then followed the girls into the kitchen. Remy placed one arm around John's shoulder. "Welcome home mon ami." Him and John laughed and then sat down on the stools next to the breakfast bar.

"No place like home ey mate." John laughed and had a huge grin on his face; he looked over at his girlfriend and then smiled even more. He was a lucky guy to have such a fiery confident and hot girlfriend. He couldn't ask for more.

Remy was thinking the same thing as he looked at Rogue, he was still worried about her, but he knew he was the luckiest guy to have such a southern belle with the personality and guts that she had. "Non Johnny, no place like home."


	16. An escape

**I do not own anything to do with the x-men, just own the story line. Ok for those who have been reading this story religiously I want to say thank you, for this chapter it's going to be focused on Rogue for quite a while and will skip a few things that I might come back to in further chapters. At the moment there is a lot of things I want to try out with Rogue, so gonna give it a go. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story and thanks so much for sticking by me on this =)**

**Chapter 15**

Rogue lay in bed with Remy wandering about the last three weeks; they had gone by in a blur. Everyone kept asking her if she was ok and if they could do anything. But she could never work up the courage to tell anyone what happened. Remy knew there was something seriously wrong and every time he thought he would get the truth out of her she closed down and turned away.

Classes had started up two weeks ago now and she had been spending less and less time with Remy and the others. She wandered off in the middle of the night and would hang around with another group of people. Sometimes she would just leave the dorm without a word and head to a random bar, whilst there she would knock back as many drinks as she could afford and then take as many as she was given. In her head she knew this couldn't be the solution forever, but for now it seemed pretty damn good. The vodka would numb the back of her throat, whilst the rum would make it feel a little less cold and isolated inside. She was no longer living in the city of angels; this was hell and everyday she was fighting a constant battle with her demons.

One night she was sitting there on the bar stool knocking back her 19th shot of vodka, when a guy with long black hair and deep blue eyes came over and sat next to her. He slid into the stool and then ordered a pint of fosters; she glanced over once and then looked back at the empty shot glass that was placed on the bar. First she thought about going home as she was out of money and there was hardly anyone left in the bar. But before she could move and get up there was another shot glass placed in front of her.

"Thought you might want another."

She looked over again at the boy and he gave her a small smile. At first she wanted to run but then that overwhelming need for the alcohol came around and she wanted to down the shot he had just brought. The clear liquid glistened in the light of the dimly lit bar, and her emerald green eyes where enchanted by the pure some would consider evil liquid. She grabbed the drink before another thought entered her mind and it slid down her throat like a snake sliding across a smooth surface. After the 25th shot her mind had gone completely blank, she had been talking to the boy named Matt ever since he had brought her the shot. He seemed nice enough, works as a mechanic and was surprisingly really easy to talk to.

She couldn't remember what time she had come in the bar, and she didn't really care. There was nothing to think about, nothing to hold out for. All that was in her mind right now was the need for more alcohol and the need to forget. The numbness the alcohol provided had been good for a while but now it was starting to wear off, and all she wanted was something that was going to take her to a place where she didn't care about anything or anyone.

Whilst she walked down the back street of LA talking to Matt she came to a poster on the floor. 'Drugs are not the answer' as she looked at the bright red leaflet she couldn't help but think it was a sign. Matt looked over at the piece of paper she has picked up and laughed.

"Whoever wrote that has never tried them," he laughed, she looked up to see his face. His eyes shone bright and his lips curled up with the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"So ah'm guessing you've done a few then, huh?" Matt smirked again and nodded, at that moment it clicked. Maybe this was the answer that she was looking for, maybe this was what she came out every night to find. This one answer that could make everything else drift away, as she contemplated this Matt put his hand in his black tight jeans pocket and pulled out a bag of white powder. "This would be what I'd give you Rogue, if you'd ever tried stuff before. But as you haven't..."

He put the package back in his pocket and then began to take his hand out, but before he could she instinctively put her hand on his. "Don't ah really could use...anything at the moment. Please Matt ah need this."

Matt eyed her suspiciously but then brought the little package out again, "you got it, listen Rogue I can tell that you're wanting a pick me up right now. So darling I'll help you through it, say the word and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She yet again looked into Matt's deep blue eyes and nodded; they walked further down the street and came to a wall. Or what she thought was a wall; he moved around the back gate and then pulled at the door. She followed him and went through the door, when she did she came to a living room area with bean bag chairs and a coffee table. There was a large plasma screen TV in the corner of the room and it was decorated with all sorts of different posters for rock and metal bands that she had either heard of or knew. Matt moved over to one of the bean bags and sat down he then poured some of the white dust onto the table and got out a credit card to sort them into separate lines. At first she hesitated and thought about running out of the little apartment and going back to her dorm where she would be safe and sound tucked up in bed like a good little girl. But then a thought entered her mind, well not so much a thought but a memory, it hit her like a lorry travelling at 100mph. _'cody lay on top of her his hands grabbing at her skin, "your mine Anna Marie. Forever."_ After that she knew for sure what she wanted, she moved so that she was sat down on the bag opposite Matt and sat so her knees where bent and her body was curved around to sit at the small table.

He looked over at her and then handed her a small rolled up five dollar bill, she took it into her hands with a shaky grasp and then held it tight.

"Don't worry Rogue I'll guide you through it, you're gonna be ok." Once she looked into his eyes she had no idea why but she felt reassured, she'd only known this guy for a few hours and yet she felt completely at ease with him.

None of her friends or family could make her feel that way at the moment. Not even Remy could do that to her anymore, sure she still loved him and that would never stop but right now he couldn't be what she needed and they both knew that. Whereas here with Matt his deep sea blue eyes looked into hers and made her feel as if she was finally able to forget, and the small fact that he could provide what she needed definitely helped. She moved closer towards the table and then leaned down and followed the instructions that Matt gave to her. He really did help with guiding her through she took the small pipe and then began to snort the white snow up her nose. At first she didn't feel much but then it hit her, at first her head began to spin and then she could feel her heart increase. The room began spinning and her vision blurred, she was about to speak but then all of a sudden she burst into laughter. This was a noise she had not heard for a really long time, she had no idea why she was laughing. But she was and she enjoyed it, Matt's smile spread across his face and he began to laugh with her, she lay back on the bean bag and kept laughing without a worry or thought crossing her mind.

She opened her eyes the next morning and looked around the room; it was still as dark as it was the night before and still as gloomy. She looked over to her right and saw that Matt had fell asleep next to her on the coach, they were both laid sat up and all clothes where still on. However her head was laid so that it was on his chest, her hair was a mess and spread out everywhere. They hadn't had sex or even kissed, she knew that for sure. They had just spent the whole night talking and laughing, after the sixth line she had felt like she could actually smile and relax for the first time in a long time. It was nice, she had learned that Matt was from Brooklyn, had lived with his mum when his dad had left. Helped look after his two little sisters and then things had gone downhill so he turned to the drugs.

He didn't get angry or cry when telling her this he just treated it like any other conversation you would have with anyone. She had got to know him really well and she had told him things many people didn't know about her. She felt relaxed and at piece, she had actually had a dreamless sleep. She could feel that the drug had been wearing off in her system; she looked over at the small clock that was placed on one of the small tables. She couldn't believe it when she had seen the time; she had slept right through half the day and she hadn't even noticed. Matt moved so that he was facing her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head, how are you feeling today then green-eyes?"

He had made that nickname up at like 2 in the morning and she had liked it. It was different nothing like what she would normally be called, just simple and different...but a good different and that was part of the draw to this boy. The perfect thing about Matt was that he was different and that he listened but wasn't serious about anything like everyone else seemed to be nowadays. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that there was a highly chemical substance travelling through their bodies at the time but she really didn't care, in fact she loved the fact that she had finally found an escape from it all.

The classes, the lectures, the moaning; the constant worried looks and asking if she was ok. Here she could just chill and be whoever the hell she wanted to be, she trusted for some unknown reason she was safe with Matt and at this moment in time he gave her everything she felt she needed and wanted.

She gently nodded her head and then sat up straight, "ah'm great sugah gotta say though ah could use a drink, or somin' to get down mah throat."

She smiled and so did he, he moved to pick up a packet of cigarettes that was placed on the table. His hands slid open the carton and put one of the sticks into his mouth; he reached into his pocket and lit it up. She looked over at him and he smiled again and handed her one of the toxic sticks. At first she thought about the amount of time she had told Remy to quit and how they were bad for him. But in all honesty what she had done last night was pretty high on the bad scale. "Thanks sugah." She reached over and took the cigarette she then put it into her mouth and he lit the end with his lighter, she took a short breath in and the exhaled. The smoke that came out of her mouth actually felt like heaven drifting towards the air, she could see now why Remy liked these things.

Matt stood up and stretched, his black Metallica t-shirt pulled up lightly as his body expanded; his straight legged jeans still looked the same as when she'd first met him and he had on a pair of black and white slip on shoes. He was just a bit taller than her and his smile was the most reassuring thing she had seen in a while. The deep blue eyes also were reassuring, no idea why but they were and for now that would do.

She kept taking light drags of the fag and exhaling the smoke, she looked around the room again there were more posters of various bands than there was wall. From part of the wall she could see it was painted black, the room was definitely one she could get used to staying in. Because it was in such a secluded area the amount of light let into the room was minimal, for it being a place that only Matt seemed to live in it was kept rather tidy. A few bits of rubbish here and there but everything else seemed ok, no washing in the sink and no cloths thrown around the place. For a guy that seemed like such a heavy metal fanatic he kept the place looking pretty good, she then looked to the side and saw there was another room to the side with a large double bed.

At that moment she realised that he could have easily took her into that room and done whatever the hell he wanted to her. But for some reason he was better than any normal guy, sure he was a druggy but was one of the only people she wanted to be around right now. She lightly stretched and then grabbed one of the red pillows next to her and hit Matt in the back of the head and laughed. He turned around his eyes gleaming and then proceeded to beat her with the same pillow, this lasted for about ten minutes and the whole time a smile didn't leave her face.

**All reviews are welcomed and would love to hear what you think, my writing has changed style I think and am really hoping you like it. The story will be going in a different direction to what I thought at first but I think it's for the best, hope you enjoy =)**

**Review, Review, Review! XD**


	17. Past and present collides

**I do not own any of the x-men, even thought I wish I did. Hope your enjoying the fic, I've gotten a muse on my shoulder now and she won't go away. So hoping updates will be more frequent than they were, thanks for the reviews =D**

**Chapter 16**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Things had gotten very intense in the last three months; she went to see Matt even more regularly now. She really wasn't caring what the others thought, her and Remy had grown further and further apart and he hated that she even saw Matt.

His exact words were **'Chere you're not seeing dat homme no more, it either Remy or him!'**

After the very blunt and annoying command from Remy, she had begun to spend less and less time with her friends and more time with Matt and his mates. They were all nice guys, and she later found out that Matt was part of a heavy metal band that was actually pretty good. So she would go around chill with the boys, do a few lines and then have a laugh for the rest of the night. The boys always said that they were surprised how good she was at handling everything, the drugs, and drink and not to mention keeping up with their conversation. She was treated like one of the guys, which to her was the perfect combination. They talked about anything and everything, and each night after they left Danny's; she would head back to Matt's place and end up falling on the coach after chatting for hours.

She was telling him more than she had even told Remy, in truth she talked to him way more than she did Remy and saw him ten times more. Remy and her hadn't said anything about calling their relationship off and she really didn't want to, but right now he was so incredibly stubborn. He kept saying she had changed and that she wasn't the same Anna Marie that he had fallen for, off course once he'd said that it just lead to yet another big fight that had caused her to slam the door to his bedroom and walk out the apartment. Wanda and John had kept their mouths shut as she stomped out, they had grown accustom to the now regular fights that were happening between her and Remy.

It wasn't that she had stopped loving Remy she still did with every fibre in her heart; but every time she looked at him she felt dirty and unclean because she was holding this huge secret from the man she loves. Well there was first the disgusting truth about Cody and then there was the whole drug and alcohol thing. The first was the part she was running away from; the other bits were helping her with the first. At that moment when she was sitting on the coach with Matt she laid her head down on his chest like she always did and took a deep breath, something was screaming at her to tell him. With the drugs pumping through her veins and her confidence soaring through the roof she felt that now would be the right time; and she felt that if anyone was going to hear this it would be the boy that had become her best friend.

"Matt sugah, ah need t' tell yah somin'." She leaned up so her eyes were looking into his.

"Sure green-eyes you can tell me anything, you know that." His smile widened and his blue eyes shone with reassurance. It was in that moment she knew that he was definitely the right person to tell.

"Well sugah, ah don't really know how t' say this, and t' be perfectly honest ah'm not sure if ah should even say it but what the hell." She moved so that her legs were crossed and that she was sat up next to him. "About fahve months ago, somin' happened to me that ah haven't really talked about with anyone. Ah was down home and mah old best friend came around to hang out for a while, one minute we were on our way t' a party the next he was..."

"Oh my god babe, are you saying what I think you're saying." He grabbed her arms lightly and reassured her.

"Ah didn't exactly know what was happening, ah think he drugged mah drink or somin' but ah haven't been able to forget it. Little bits and pieces keep comin' back t' meh every now and then, ah just thought ah'd tell yah." She wiped away one of the tears that had seemed to escape her eyes, she definitely wanted to numb the feelings that was for sure.

Matt's hands grew a little bit tighter and then came up to wipe away the tear that was floating down her cheek. He then pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him and pulled her closer, there wasn't much Matt could really think of to say but when she gladly came to sit on his lap he held her tighter, he'd never known a girl like Rogue before. She was funny, not at all pushy and simple to get along with. Her white bangs framed her face perfectly and her green eyes were always shining when she was looking down at the lines that would then be quickly snorted up her nose. The white powder would sometimes remain on the end and he would find it so cute when she would lightly wipe away the snow with her little fingertips. He loved how her nails were painted with pure black nail varnish; and the silver rings that were placed on her small finger and index finger would shine when they caught the light.

Hell the truth was Matt had fell slowly but deeply in love with her, she was his best friend and he could talk to her about anything. But he also knew that she loved her boyfriend, he could now see the real reason why she had been distancing herself from her life. He really didn't blame her carrying around a weight like that must be feeling like your drowning every day.

He held her tight in his arms and rocked her gently as she cried, she was obviously on a come down from the lines they had done about an hour ago. He knew now why she had been asking about doing harder drugs and whilst he looked down at the broken little girl that lay in his arms he knew he would give her whatever she wanted.

All his friends knew how he felt, they had told him to distance himself but in the end they had fell for Rogue's charm and amazing qualities. Everyone loves her and like him they would do anything for her, so in that moment whilst he held his best friend in his arms he made a promise that he would do or say anything she ever needed from him. No matter the cost or the situation, he was going to make his green eyed beauty happy.

The next morning he woke up to the noise of the shower and could hear something that he was not expecting, through the faint noise of water falling onto the floor he could hear a southern version of lacuna coils 'I won't tell you.' The little voice sounded just as heavenly as the person it was coming out of, his mind drifted to a thought that had just hit him like a ton of bricks. Before he really thought it through he went into the bedroom and then through to the small en-suite bathroom. He tapped on the glazed over piece of glass and tried to shout over the water, Rogue turned around with a start she almost screamed before she saw who it was.

"Matt what are yah doing?" She wiped the shampoo away from her eyes and squinted as the water fell into her face.

He smirked, "I heard you singing and babe, you're really good. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing like that?"

"Well sugah in all honesty ah neva thought it really mattered, why are yah asking?"

"Babe the boys and me we need a singer, a good female gorgeous hot southern singer, what d'ya say green-eyes?" He tried to give her a big smile as he knew she could see through the glass on her side and then added a wink for the extra effect.

She was shocked this was not something she was expecting to hear today, or ever for that matter. But looking into Matt's mischievous deep blue eyes, she considered it. She had changed everything about her and tried loads of new things why not try being in a band. Really compared to everything else she was doing it was a pretty safe bet. She had loved to sing since she was a little girl and nothing mattered more to her than her music, it was her way to channel all the emotions that would crowd her brain. It was a perfect fit, she felt comfortable with Matt and the boys and it was easy to chill out with them.

"Sure Matty ah'll be your little southern singer, ah don't do screamo though." She smiled and then realised the water had started to go cold, "so can ah get on with mah shower now sugah."

"Yeh course babes, I'll go give the boys a ring and tell them. We can go round Danny's later on today if you're cool with that."

She turned the shower temperature up and then grabbed the bottle of conditioner, "ok sugah." She then lathered up the conditioner in her hair and massaged it into her scalp. The smile that was on her face was still there, she felt a hundred times better for telling Matt and he hadn't made a big deal or asked questions. There was no pitiful looks or awkward silences, it was the same as it was before he knew. This is one of the reasons why she knew she would always be able to trust Matt with anything and everything. As she stood in the shower she thought about the people that she used to be so close to and now they seemed so far away, Remy being the main person that came to mind.

They used to be so happy; the Cajun would annoy the hell out her but in a good way. But ever since going home and ever since everything changed it wasn't like that anymore. She let the water trickle down her back and put her face directly under the blast that was coming from the head of the shower. Most of the time when she stood still and think she would start to fall to pieces, that was a big part of the reason she had choose the path that she was going down now.

Thinking and breathing without those two little remedies was just unbearable, she knew that she was becoming addicted to all of it. This life had a hold of her and she wasn't about to pull away from it, the drugs, drink and smoking was what made her feel anything but numb at the moment. Sure it was an escape from reality she knew that, but in reality everything was hard and bright and nothing ever made sense. The choice she had made to stay in her fairytale gone bad was one that she was not regretting, because when you're in a world with no expectations then you can never be let down.

As she finished up in the shower she began to think about what she would do with her life now, it wasn't as if she was going to lectures at all. She was surprised that the university hadn't called her mum and let her know; she was even more surprised that Remy hadn't called Raven and told her that she was going off the rails. Before she could continue that thought she heard Matt shout something from the living room, "What was that sugah?"

"Do you have to go to any classes today?" Matt repeated himself a little louder, at first she thought about all the classes she did have today. There were about 5 lectures she was going to miss, but she knew if she went back there she would just fall into that black hole where she would be asked questions she couldn't answer and sympathetic looks she couldn't handle.

"Nah ah don't, why?" She wrapped the cream towel around her head so that it would soak up the excess moisture coming from her wet hair.

"Danny wants us to go around at about three, to show the boys what you got." He smirked and then moved just behind the bathroom door from where she was getting changed.

She smiled and thought about the fact that later on she would sing in front of people, "Yeh that sounds fahne huni, ah need some new clothes though Matty. But if ah go back to the dorm then all ah'll get is questions." Rogue huffed at the fact that she couldn't even go get some new clothes, but she knew going anywhere near campus would be like going into the lion's den. She probably wouldn't be able to get back out on time to meet Matt but she really needed some fresh clothes, she hadn't been home in two days now.

Matt poked his head around the corner of the door and smirked, "Don't worry about it, I have a plan. Get your clothes on and then I'll take you to a shop I know, you'll love it." He gave her a quick wink and then disappeared into the other room.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Fahne just this once ah'll let yah pay for meh, ok." Matt just laughed and then she could hear that he had turned the stereo on, she could hear avenged sevenfold seize the day came through the speakers.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These's streets we travelled on will undergo our same lost past_

She quickly dried off and then put on the clothes that lay on the bathroom floor; she moved over to the bedroom and plugged the hairdryer in. The lyrics from the song were distorted by the loud sound coming from the hairdryer; she shook the machine through her long auburn locks so that it would dry quicker and turned it up to full power and heat. After her had dried off completely she then moved to straighten the strands that had curled up, then grabbed her make-up and plastered it over her face. One thing was for sure; no matter who she was with or who she was she would never leave the house without her eyeliner and eye shadow, over the last few months her make-up had gotten a lot darker. She used more dark purples and made sure her eyes were covered around the edges with black, most the time people would tell her that she looked half dead but she was comfortable with that. Most of that statement was actually true, for now though she would concentrate on nothing but getting through the day. One day at a time, carpe diem that was her new saying and that was what she going to live off from now on.

"Babe, you ready?"

"Yeh ah'm just coming hang on, Matty you got a fag ah can have. Ah'm dying for a smoke."

She moved over towards the door to put her boots on and smiled at Matt when he had a cigarette in his hand ready to give her. She took it with a quick smile and then walked through the now open door; she hated her long baggy jeans and green hoodie she just wanted to get some new clothes. So if it meant Matt paying then so be it, a girl could take free clothes for one day, besides she had been getting freebies off Matt for months now what's one more going to hurt.

They walked down the street walking side by side; she had pulled her hood over the minute they had gotten out into the crowded streets. She hated crowds; she liked being in a room separate from everyone outside, except Matt of course. The streets seemed a lot more crowded than normal as a large man tried to push between her and two other women, she flinched and started to feel dizzy but before she could fall to the floor in front of her was a person she hadn't seen in two weeks. The red on black eyes connected with hers; she was frozen on the spot all other people seemed to fade into another dimension and she was stuck looking into the burning sapphires that made her heart pound. She was quickly brought back to earth when Matt put his hand on her shoulder; he looked at her face in worry and then looked over to the tall southern boy that was pushing his way through the crowd.

She hadn't realised that she literally stopped breathing; here she was in the middle of the street stuck between the two men that meant everything to her. Matt pulled his hand off her shoulder the closer Remy got, the further Matt seemed, she threw the burning fag onto the floor quickly before Remy could see. She realised the thought of Matt being anywhere but by her side was terrifying, he was her escape, he was the only one that knew and he had what she needed.

As she stood there she realized she had become addicted to the drugs, booze and cigarettes but Matt was also part of that addiction. As she looked at the Cajun that was now right in front of her she remembered who she used to be, and with the thought of who she used to be came the memories that she used to have. Before she could completely fall to the ground she heard those words that would be the same in no matter what reality she was in.

"Chere, what a surprise seeing you ere." There it was that amazing smile that only belonged to him, with that the butterflies that the butterflies surfaced in her stomach.

"Remy, what are yah doing down here sugah?" With those words it seemed like everything was going to just go back to the way it was, that was when a flash hit her. Why of all things was Remy the one trigger that would bring back the most horrific moment in her life.

She realised Matt was standing a little further away and that he hadn't said anything, "Remy just down ere getting somting for wolvie, got a supplier down here and Johnny boy too lazy to come get it. Also he with Wanda all the time so Remy had nothing better to do."

He stared at Matt and then looked back to into her eyes; he couldn't believe that his chere was hanging around with this guy. Remy knew exactly what Matt wanted from Rogue and couldn't blame him, but what shocked him was that she hadn't told him were to go. He even gave her the ultimatum to pick between the two of them, but ever since she had come back from home she wasn't the same, he could tell something was bothering her he just didn't know what.

He looked her up and down quickly; she was wearing some old clothes and had her hood up like always. He couldn't see any immediate differences but her eyes had large bags under them, which couldn't be hidden even with the make-up. She looked a little bit thinner than when he'd last seen her, which Remy knew was 19 days ago. He had been counting waiting every day for her to come over to the bar, or at least call him.

But there was nothing, he felt like one of those girls getting upset about not being called back, but this was his girlfriend, no rephrase that this was his Anna Marie. He loved her more than anything in this world and he doesn't understand what could have happened in Caldecott to make her change and their relationship change in such a short time.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke up, "well meh and Matty were just going to do some shoppin' and then head round a mates house afta, we better get going. Ah'll give yah a call later Remy, yeh."

She smiled and then went to hug Remy; he quickly pulled her into his arms. She nearly sank to the floor and fell to bits but before she could she pulled away placed a light kiss on his cheek and turned to Matt. Matt smiled at Remy which she noticed Remy didn't reciprocate; they then proceeded to walk through the crowd and away from Remy. As they got further and further away she felt like she could breath she turned to Matt and gave him a smile.

He did the same back and then placed his arms protectively over her shoulder; he could obviously sense that she wasn't feeling so good. "You okay babe?"

She simply nodded and leaned in closer, she knew on some level this was wrong. She loved Remy she knew that nothing was ever going to change that. But right now he wasn't what she needed or wanted, he didn't understand and couldn't. But here was Matt and he could, she felt safe with him, they walked a little further and then Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a little shop.

The outer wall was painted black and she could see a display of different clothes and swords in the clear glass window, next to the little alternative clothing store was a tattoo shop. She gazed at the place and could hear the needles at work, she had major issues with needles but loved tattoo's the look of the shop was drawing her in. Matt tugged a little on her hand and pulled her to walk through the black doors, she peered around the room she had just entered. There were clothes high and low, shoes to the back and she could see jewellery and other supernatural objects at the back.

Her smile widened at all the different styles of clothing, this was just what she needed the black straight legs that were hung on a rack were calling to her. They were the most beautiful piece of clothing she had seen in a long time, they were pure black and had a purple broken heart imprinted on the back pocket. There was a gun behind the heart pointing upwards, she loved them. She slid gently through the very few people in the shop and picked up the jeans, her fingers slid to find the tag that said the price. She gasped when she saw that they were $40, Matt came up behind her and took the jeans in his hands.

"You want these?" He smiled and put the pair of jeans over his arm.

"There way too much Matty, ah can't possiblah ask for that." Before she could say another word a finger was put on her lips.

"Uh uh green-eyes, you want them, you got them." She was going to argue more with him but before she could get to that she saw a gorgeous top on one of the higher racks attached to the wall. She quickly went toward the top and gasped, "ah have never seen somin' that is so made for meh before." Matt laughed and then grabbed the top from the higher shelf as she wouldn't be able to reach it, as Matt was 6ft he had no problem in stretching up and getting the top down. It was a off the shoulder purple and black striped top, it would go with the jeans perfectly.

"Right now we need shoes right?" She couldn't believe a guy had just come out with that, no man normally asks a girl if they want to look at shoes, let alone buy them.

"Sugah ah can't ask for yah t' buy meh a whole new wardrobe, yah give me enough as it is."

"No, no questions, comments or anything. You're going to pick out what you want and I'm going to buy it, end of!"

She was ready to argue more and really wanted too but then coming in the door was a person she really did not want to see. There she was with her long blonde locks and perfect looks, the one girl in the world that used to hold the heart of a person she was currently chucking away. She sauntered into the store with all the confidence in the world, her ice blue eyes looked through the little place and caught hers. There was then a large smirk plastered all over the swamp witches face, she sauntered over towards her.

"Whah Rogue what a surprise seein' you here, where's the lovely Cajun man of yours."

The smirk spread across Bella's face, she had on loads of make-up and definitely couldn't see her true skin colour. She forced herself to put on a fake smile and tried to swallow the fact that she wanted to punch the pretty New Orleans princess in the face.

"He's not here right now, what are yah doing down this neck of the woods Bella didn't think slumming it would be you're style."

The fake smile grew even more and Rogue leaned a bit to the side, she moved a centimetre closer to Matt. She had no idea why but she felt the need to not let him move away from her, she knew what belladonna was like and was not going to let her come near Matt, that feeling was new.

"Well ah thought ah'd come for a little shoppin' trip, but moi can see dat this shop might be a lil common for moi style." The smile faded immediately, she could see now that Belladonna had stopped the fake routine so she would too.

"Well ah didn't think yah had this good a taste to be honest Bella, now if yah don't mahnd meh and mah friend are gonna carry on shopping, was good to see yah." She smiled and quickly tugged on Matt's arm to pull him back to the shoe section, Belladonna stood there for a few minutes stunned that Rogue had been so direct and impolite.

She normally would be nice as pie and try to keep things civil, Bella looked back at Rogue too see that she had definitely changed that's when she took a good look at Matt. If Rogue was hanging around down this end of LA and Remy was all on his lonesome he would need someone to keep him company, with her evil thoughts in motion she left the shop with a large grin on her face.

Rogue looked back once Belladonna had left, she hated that girl more than a lot of things in this life. Every time she would bump into her when she was with Remy, Bella would always remind her how they were meant to get married and how much their families would want them together. She had never met Remy's family and the likely hood of that happening seemed to be getting slimmer and slimmer.

"So are you going to tell me who the rich bitch was?" Matt brought her out of her thoughts and back down to earth for a while.

"She's one of Remy's ex girlfriends and a swamp witch that needs t' get her face smashed down t' the ground."

"Sounds like such a lovely person, so what shoes you wanting." Matt broke the tension that was surrounding her aura in one sentence.

She let the rest of her thoughts drift away and smiled, "Ah have always wanted a pair of converse sneakers in black, but there way too much Matty."

"What did I tell you, you want it, you get it." With that said he picked up the pair of black converse sneakers that were on the floor displayed with all the shoes. He went straight for the size 6 shoes and went towards the cash register; she couldn't believe how well Matt knew her. He knew her shoe size, her clothes size and every little thing from her past, this was her best friend and she loved him. That's when it hit her, she loved Matt, in a friend way though right...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, pretty please review for me, I'll buy you something really special if you do =D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (pretty please!) =)**


	18. Wanda and Remy

**Chapter 17**

**UCLA GIRLS DORM**

Wanda walked into the room she shared with her best friends, dumped her keys and bag on the floor and walked over to her large bed. She fell on top of the unmade bed, and then let out a large sigh that she had been keeping all day. After the very first psyche lecture she got very bored, there was more blah blah blah than she could take.

Without Rogue there they had gotten even more boring than before, Mr Harper had stopped asking about Rogue's lack of commitment to the course after the first three weeks. She lay there and thought about the last time she had actually seen her step sister. It was about two weeks before, her and Johnny had been snuggling and making out on the coach when Rogue had burst out of Remy's room and stormed straight towards the door. Remy had been screaming at her and she was using a few choice words to tell him to leave her alone, she knew it must have been about the whole Matt thing again.

Over the last three months she had seen Rogue change and they were all noticing it, she was her sister and god knows what she was thinking, she had tried to get her to talk. But for some reason she just wasn't, Lorna had even tried to get Rogue to spill the beans on what was bothering her but there was no luck. Her sapphire blue eyes looked around the room and stopped on the bed across from hers with a polka dot purple quilt, it hadn't been slept in for two weeks and she was starting to worry.

The amount of time had been longer than before, for three months she would have been coming and going throughout the day. But ever since her big fight with Remy she hadn't shown up, not even for a change of clothes. With another sigh she sat up on her bed, she gazed around the room it was a mess like usual and there were clothes thrown on all over the floor.

The girls weren't exactly known for their tidiness; usually the only girl in the room that would tidy at all would be the southern beauty that would refuse to live in a pig sty. She couldn't help but miss her; she had grown up with Rogue since she was a little girl. Rogue had been her sister in every meaning of the word for so long her not being around was like not feeling whole. She had been there for everything, through the whole time that her, Lorna and Pietro were adjusting to not having their mom around. To the time that they had gone to their prom in Caldecott, she had been asked out by so many guys and she used to just have fun with all of them.

But none ever seemed to fit, Rogue had gone with Cody who she knew was her high school sweetheart, but once she had found him making out with one of the blonde bimbo cheerleaders, it was pretty much over. She was surprised when Raven had told her that Cody had came around, and Rogue had actually gone out with him. According to Raven the laughter coming out of the room before they went out was a good sign, that's when it hit her. If Cody had came around and now Rogue was acting all weird and having fights with Remy, maybe Rogue had made a big mistake down south and really had gone back to her roots.

She thought about it for a whole five minutes, would Rogue really cheat on Remy and with a slime ball like Cody. She hated that boy the minute she met him, it was back when she first came to Caldecott with her dad and moved in with Raven, Rogue and Kurt. Cody would come around because he wanted to play with Rogue, She had never trusted him and in all honesty he gave her the creeps. His blue eyes and perfect blonde hair with his southern accent would always give her the chills, Rogue trusted him with everything, they were childhood best friends but when they became girlfriend and boyfriend she had taken a serious disliking to him. He would always be around the house and never ever be nice to the boys that she brought home, granted they were ass holes but Cody would always act like he was above them, which thoroughly pissed her off.

But would Rogue go back to being under Cody's thumb yet again, he had proven time and time again they he had some control over her. He was part of the reason why Rogue acted so stubborn towards Remy in the first place; she had promised herself no man would ever have that amount of power over her again. Could it be if Cody had come and fluttered his icy blue eyes at her that Rogue would have let him right back in. But she loved Remy; she knew this, there was definitely no other man Rogue would let her guard down for. She would drop the stubborn fiery southern gal routine and then give in to Remy's Cajun talk, she could see that her sister felt safe and secure with Remy, and she wouldn't trade all that for what Cody had given her would she?

**REMY AND JOHN'S APARTMENT**

Remy had not been expecting to see his chere in the street, but there she was wearing a simple green hoodie and jeans. She looked so like his girlfriend the only difference was there was that long haired greebo hanging by her side, to say that he didn't like the homme would be an understatement. The minute he had met the boy he took a seriously disliking towards him, the way he looked at his mon amour made his eyes flare into burning torches of jealousy and protectiveness.

The more the boy spoke when Rogue introduced them the more the hatred grew in his stomach; he wanted to tell the boy to back away from his girl. But after seeing the half smile that reached Rogue's lips when she talked or looked at him, he hadn't seen that on her face for a long time. Though he was immensely jealous he couldn't do anything about it, he was working when she brought Matt to the bar and Logan would kill him for grabbing the guy and beating him to a bloody pulp in front of customers. He figured that Rogue had chosen that time to introduce them because she knew that he was restricted to what he could do or say.

Over the past three months he had noticed that Rogue had changed, sometimes she would be distant and pull away from him. She had stopped staying over as much and hardly came to see him at the bar, all he would hear about would be Matt this and Matt that. He had never even met him then, and when he did the feelings towards him were even worse that they were before; he hated the guy that was changing her.

After they met Rogue seemed to think it was ok to bring Matt by nearly every single time she came to the bar, one time he had just finished work and was slightly annoyed with the way one of the customers had spoken to him. So to the see the black haired, blue eyed connard that he never liked to see under normal circumstances was not a very good thing.

He had walked around to the front of the bar and put his arms protectively over his girlfriend, Rogue had walked in with Matt ten minutes before he had finished. She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt, for a top she had a small black strap top that would show off her cleavage and only leave a few things to the imagination.

She had started dressing like this ever since hanging around with the homme; he was blaming all of her changes and differences on the guy. As far as he was concerned he was the enemy and he would very much like to blow him up, Rogue walked slowly through the crowd with Matt by her side. Sometimes he would catch her lean into Matt who would then put his arm around her waist; this infuriated him to the core. It was surprising that he hadn't tried to murder the boy, as they moved towards the bar he tried to make himself busy with yet another customer. It was currently one in the morning and he had been doing a ten hour shift, that had made him cranky and then the stupid bachelors had started to get rowdy so he had chucked them out around eleven. Now seeing his girlfriend was a welcome distraction her little leech not so much.

Rogue had given him a short smile and then reached over to reciprocate the kiss he had leaned across to receive. Before he could fully enjoy it she had pulled back, he could see Matt out of the corner of his eye. He was rolling his eyes and trying to look away, he took a mental note to kiss Rogue more often in front of the boy and then maybe he would eventually get the message and go away.

Once he had finished he came to sit on the stool next to her, he leaned his head onto her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Missed you mon amour." She smiled and turned around to give him a light kiss on the lips not nearly as long as he was hoping for.

He pulled back even more frustrated than before not that he would let the boy sitting on the stool opposite him see that. He put his facade up and put on the cocky smile no one could see through, he then turned around to her again and asked about her day.

The small talk lasted for about ten minutes at that was the point when he started to lose the slight amount of cool he had for the boy. It first started with him saying something about how he and Rogue had such a great time last night, which led to the huge red jealousy lights going off in his head. First he snapped at a little thing that didn't need snapping at; then he began to make Matt bite back to his quick quips and antagonising stares. He knew exactly what he was doing but apparently so did Rogue, and she didn't take to kindly to him trying to antagonise Matt's short temper. So at the end of the night she told Matt she would catch up with him tomorrow and spent the night at the flat with him. The minute they entered the four safe walls where no one could hear as Wanda and John were not there, she let loose on him. First came the evil glare and then the southern sharp tongue was turned on him, she told him how pissed she was that he would behave like that to someone who meant so much to her. It was safe to say after those words left her mouth the little bit of temper he had been holding all night snapped and they had a full on blazing row in the middle of the living room. They may have been in a safe place to do so, but he was pretty sure that everyone out on the street and in the apartments next door heard him and Rogue, they were going off like fireworks that couldn't be stopped.

After they had finished fighting, or at least put it aside for now they lay on the coach. Rogue was reluctant at first but then he brought her closer, he could have sworn he saw tears leak from her eyes. But before he got a chance to ask her why she had began to cry she turned around and kissed him. The kiss felt like a ton of bricks coming down on him, but once he started kissing Rogue he could never stop there was this constant heat and passion that would radiate between the two of them. The only words Rogue said to him was "forgive me," before he could ask what for she began to kiss him again. After that they got lost into each other and gave into all the emotions that came between them, he grabbed Rogue off the coach, her legs straddling his waist and took her towards his bedroom.

The next morning he woke up with a sleeping Rogue in his arms, she looked so at peace and serene when she slept. But even looking at this sleeping beauty he could tell there was something she was hiding or not saying, and it was tearing them apart. She opened her eyes and he looked into her shining emeralds and was enchanted, she moved closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. When her lips crashed onto his last night there was this kinetic energy running through the both of them, now that had seemed to fade and he could only feel a quick minuscule spark. She then moved to get out of the bed and put her clothes back on as she reached for her strap top and pulled it over her head.

"Where you off to mon amour, come back t' bed Remy want anot'er kiss." He gave her a huge smile and went to grab her arm.

She moved away quickly and then put her shoes back on and pulled her hair out of the back of the top so it fell down in natural curls onto her shoulders. "Remy yah know exactly where ah'm going, ah told yah ah'm spendin' the day with Matty."

He rolled his eyes "typique"and then moved to get his trousers which were lying on the floor.

"What did yah just say Remy Lebeau?" Rogue turned around to him with questioning eyes. Her emeralds all of a sudden didn't look so angelic.

"Well if you must know chere, moi said it be typical. You wit' that boy more than you are me nowadays." He lifted himself off the bed and did up his belt buckle and zipper, he then moved to grab his plain black wife beater and pull it over his head.

"Ah told yah he's mah friend and maybe it's better being with him than bein' around yah all the time, every time were in a room together were always either fightin' or ripping each other's clothes off."

"Well that certainly aint Remy's fault, if you hadn't changed so much maybe we wouldn't be, eva tought about that Rogue." He had called her Rogue the minute the words left his mouth he regretted them but with the evils and anger coming from her eyes he knew it was too late.

"Yah know what ah'm sick of this, ah'm out of here." She moved towards the door and pulled it open; he slammed it shut again before she could escape.

"Non y' not leavin' dis time chere, yah know what Remy has had it! it's either Matt or moi. Make your choice."

The pure shock settled across Rogue's face like a tidal wave, she pushed him hard out the way and ran towards the front door, "AH CAN'T BELIEVE YAH SOMETIMES REMY!"

With that she slammed the front door and walked out of the building within two seconds, he had began to chase after her before he realised he had reacted to slow. He went back into the apartment with a sullen look on his face; he saw John and Wanda sitting on the coach and then gave them a quick smile and went back into his bedroom. He moved across towards his bed before he saw a packet of B&H silver lying on his bedroom carpet, he moved to pick them up. They weren't his because he never smokes that brand and John hadn't been in his bedroom that only left one person. But there was no way she would ever smoke, would she?

He couldn't understand why she was keeping so many aspects of her life from him now, and the meeting in the street was the first time he had seen her since she had stormed out that day. He had left her at least ten messages most of them asking her to call him, and one apologizing for what he said and saying he missed her. He never normally liked to show his emotions but he felt like he was losing her and the possibility the mere thought of that scared him more than anything. He hoped she would keep her word and at least ring him, he was dying to see her and just talk. He missed his chere and he would do anything for her to be there, to touch and talk to her. He loved her more than anything on this earth; it just seemed that no matter how hard he tried he could never truly have her. _'Remy must of done somtin' real bad in a past life, mon dieu.'_

**Hope you enjoyed this chap; it was different writing for Remy and Wanda for a while. But I am hoping everyone likes where I'm taking the fic I honestly don't know where it is going but I'm hoping peoples are happy with it. I love reviews and would be bouncing around the room if it get some more =D**


	19. Too much

**I do not own any of the x-men even though I would love to, I feel really bad for what I'm putting Rogue through at the moment. But I assure you it's necessary and hope the fic is going to plan out the way I want, I never know nowadays the little gothic Tinkerbelle sitting on my shoulder tells me what to do =D**

**Chapter 18**

Rogue stared out of the window looking at the rain drops that were falling down the clear glass, her heart beat at a slow pace and her thoughts were distracted. She gently laid further back into the soft fabric of the extremely gorgeous car she was currently travelling in, the steady speed of the car going through the back streets of down town LA was steadily making her fall asleep. She had been falling slowly but deeply into a slumber, the day had turned out to be more exhausting than first planned. They had gone to Danny's for another band practice and then been told that they weren't going to be able to buy anymore of the special powder that was keeping her going. When she had heard that, her world went into a spin; she had felt drained and falling deeper and deeper into a dark whirlpool of thoughts and depression.

She knew she was relying on her very addictive and heavenly high at the moment and the mere thought of not having that had sent her into a huge spin. Matt had seen that she was going downhill the minute they had been told, he hated the look of despair and torture that had crossed her face. She had been using every drop of powder to block out the horrible memories that must be circling her brain. He would have done anything he could to try and help her that's why at this present moment in time he was borrowing his friend's car to drive somewhere that he thought might be able to help.

As they made their way around yet another corner Rogue began to play around with the gloves that were covering her hands. The hood of the black Metallica jacket were covering her auburn hair, it fell so you could barely see the shining emeralds that were surveying the dark black streets. They weren't shining from happiness this time or any type of laughter; it was because she was on the verge of letting the tears that were going to escape become completely free. The voices and images that were replaying over and over in her brain were getting too much; just after she had what felt like the worse news in the world she picked up the phone to find there was one new text message.

_Hey darlin' hope ur comin' home real soon._

_Would love 2 catch up again, always wanting you Anna ;)_

_Love Cody 4eva_

Those words had made her feel so sick that she thought she was going to pass out, in that mere moment she felt the room start to spin. Before she could say anymore she ran to Danny's bathroom and was violently sick, the gagging making her body shake and the tears making her tremble. She sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like an eternity, her back was to the door and her head was laid on her knees trying to stop the room from spinning. She had slammed the door shut a long time ago and locked it; whilst she ran she remembered dropping her phone the instant her eyes had glanced at the text. She had heard banging and concerned voices for awhile but then found they went away. She lay there with memories and words playing through her brain, she started to hit her head against the door lightly at first and then harder and harder just too make the voices go away.

_/'Chere Remy just wants t' know wat be wrong.' Red on black worrying eyes flew past her vision./_

_/'Green-eyes your always gonna be safe with me.' Blue reassuring eyes held her gaze. He carefully pulled her into his arms and they laid on the coach completely at peace./_

_/'Are you all right sweetie, it can't be nice sitting out in this weather.' Caring stern brown yellowish eyes looked down at the little six year old girl with wet white stripes falling in front of her eyes./_

_/'Rogue your my big sister who else is there I can count on.' Blue sapphire eyes looked over at her adoringly and trusting. Red tips brushed slowly across her shoulder as she was taken into a tight embrace./_

_/'Either way sis, we're in this together. I mean it Rogue. Whatever you're going through, I'm here for you, okay?' A young boy with black hair and eyes a lot like her momma's looked down at her then put a gentle hand on her shoulder./_

_/'Hey Rogue you coming to my dad's bar tonight? I could really use all the support I could get.' Light brown eyes connected with hers and gave her a hopeful smile./_

_/'Well darlin' you know I'm always here If you need a hand, you mean a lot to me kid.' Logan smiled down on her his usual hard brown eyes turned soft as they gazed at her and on the bike they had just spent three months fixing up./_

_/'Luv you're a good friend has anyone ever told you that.' The English blonde smiled and then tapped her fake nails on the book that lay on the table, her eyes shone in the light coming from the sun./_

_/'Sheila you're almost as mad as me.' Orange hair lay in front of the Aussies blue eyes as he walked towards her with a lighter in hand./_

_/'Rogue huni please talk to me, I'm here. I'm your big sister and I'm here.' Piercing soft green eyes fell upon her, the green hair then swayed as a gust of wind caught it./_

_/'I love you Anna Marie Darkholme, I always have from the minute I met yah and I always will' Lips crashed down onto hers and she felt like she was going to burst into fire from the charge coming off the Cajuns hot mouth-watering lips./_

_/'Always wanting you Anna. Love Cody. Forever!' there was a large thud from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy she hadn't seen in years laying on her bedroom floor in front of the window. "Uh that used to be a lot easier gal."/_

She shook her head hard but couldn't get rid of all the voices circling through her mind.

Cody...Cody...Cody that was the one thought that was going through her brain over and over and over again. He was haunting her and from that text he obviously didn't think what he did was wrong, she had loved him so much when there were younger, he was her best friend, her first love and he had violated and used her in the worst way anyone could. It made her feel even sicker than she already did to think of him, but that was all she could do. Think of him! Him on top of her, him touching her, him kissing her. Him raping her.

Those words felt so small for something that made such a big difference, she would never be the same girl again. Nothing in life was the way it was 6 months ago, was it really that long it felt like it was just yesterday. It always felt like it was just yesterday, she had tried to escape it but now she had nothing to escape with. The cocaine was the only thing that were helping her stay sane, and it was safe to say that now it was no longer there she was definitely giving into the dark abyss of her mind.

She slowly let herself fall deeper and deeper into the chair and into a place where she knew there was no return, all of a sudden she could see that they had pulled into a small parking lot. Her eyes gazed over the few cars that were next to theirs and then back at Matt.

"I'm gonna be two minutes tops babe ok?"

She merely nodded her head slowly and then placed her it on top of the palm of her hand to glance out of the window once again.

"I promise I'll make this better." He leant over and placed a light kiss on top of her head, she could barely feel it her whole body was numb. As he got out of the car and left her alone a solitary tear fell down her face.

Everything that had ever happened in her life was taking control and she felt that she just didn't have the will or the strength to fight it any longer. She unbuckled her seat belt and reached for her bag on the back seat, it had been a long time since she had even tried what she knew she was about to do. But she would never have to try and do it again so it really didn't matter if she screwed it up; as she reached into the bag more tears fell from her dull and cracked emerald eyes.

As she reached for the silver shiny blade that was contained inside of the little zipped up pocket of her bag; memories started to flood into her brain causing more tears to flow freely.

_Small tears were falling down her face as the man that was meant to protect her threw her to the floor. The table hit the base of her back making her six year old body ache all over, she had wished a hundred times to be taken away from this constant nightmare. How could her own daddy do this to her, she was only small and when he would come home swaying and cursing her name she would never understand why. But the words that would leave his mouth would hurt more than any bruise or cut that he would inevitably create._

"_You did this; you took her away from me. This is all your fault you never ever should have been born you're a disgusting little bitch."_

"_Daddy please, ah didn't mean t' ah would never wanna hurt mama" She cried until her whole body was shaking. The man with the evil blue eyes would then proceed to come closer and closer, until he was above her._

"_Daddy please." His fist connected directly with her left cheek, the force made her fall to the ground and hit the table yet again._

"_This time Anna you're out, ah neva wanna see you again girl, you got that."_

_Before he could strike her again he picked her up and dragged her towards the door, he then opened it and threw her out onto the hard wooden deck. She hit the wood and her lip cut open as her small body grazed across it. Out of pure instinct she tried to get to her feet and she ran and ran as far away from the place that she had always called home. Never looking back and never stopping the tears that shook her six year old body._

Her head fell against the head rest as the small steel blade penetrated her skin; she dug in deeper and deeper trying to get rid of everything he had touched. Small cuts at first and once she was satisfied with that she quickly picked up her black phone and flipped it open, she pressed each number that would always be burned into her brain. Her fingers left little traces of blood onto the keys she had tapped, the blood was flowing free. But not so much that she was going to pass out just yet, as she put the phone to her ear she waited for the answer machine to pick up

**_Dis be Remy and John, we not be in right now, so if you be mon chere or Wanda. Leave a message after the beep._**

A small smile spread across her face as she remembered the day Remy had recorded the message.

_She had her legs bent so that she was sitting on the end of the coach, she smiled lightly as Remy kept going on and on about how he was so happy he finally had his chere._

"_Swamp rat if yah don't stop bein' so corny, then ah won't be your nout for long." She smirked and waited for Remy to turn around from the fridge._

_The usual smirk was plastered on his face as he twisted round with two cans of coke in his hands. "Moi chere, Remy has never been corny in all his life mon amour."_

_She let out a laugh and then proceeded to take the drink out of Remy's hands as he sat down next to her, within a few seconds she had moved so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. She loved to wind him up but being near him was more than she could ever ask for, Remy was the love of her life and nothing would ever change that. Remy lay one of his arms on the back of the sofa and had his drink in the other, his smirk continued to grow bigger as she moved so she was flesh against his body._

"_Yah know Rems ah think yah might just be one of the corniest rats in the swamp, but ah still love yah Cajun."_

_She came forward and kissed Remy's lips lightly, before she could pull away somehow Remy had managed to move so that one of his hands was placed firmly at the back of her head. She was then pulled closer and their lips once again crashed together, every time they kissed she would feel a spark fly up her body. This would take over and the need for him would become even greater, nothing would stop her from touching him kissing him. She would feel like there would be the force and if she let go of Remy she was worried she would lose him._

_He pulled back lightly and looked straight into her eyes._

"_Je t'aime aussi, Cherie."_

_There kiss then continued for what felt like an eternity, even then it didn't feel like it was long enough. He then leaned over her now laying down form and pressed a button on the answering machine, all of a sudden there was an electronic voice vibrating throughout the room._

**_Record new message_**

_The grin that spread across Remy's face got bigger and bigger._

"_Dis be Remy and John, we not be in right now, so if you be mon chere or Wanda. Leave a message after the beep."_

**_New message saved_**

_He turned back around and put his head above, his grin was so childish and happy, his eyes radiated with all the love he had for her. He yet again leant down and joined her with a kiss, this time even more passionate. His hands made their way underneath the black strap top that she was wearing and started to make circles on her back. She smiled and let a small laugh escape her._

"_Remy what are yah lahke sugah." With those last words she pulled him in for another kiss and then they carried on like that for the rest of the afternoon, and night._

The memory faded and she heard the vague beep come through the phone.

"Remy ah'm sorrah, don't blame Matty. But ah just can't do this anymore. Ah'll love yah forever Remy Lebeau. Forever and always."

With those last words she felt her energy start to drain, she knew Matt would be back any minute now so she closed the phone whilst tears fell onto the shiny screen. With her last amount of strength she jabbed the blade in one last time making a straight line all the way down her right arm. As the blood fell onto the chair and the floor of the car, she opened the door and fell onto the ground with her very last ounce of strength she called out the only things that ever really mattered to her.

"Remy...Matty...Ah'm...ah'm so sorry."

Everything went black and her body lay lifeless on the gravelled car park with red crimson blood spilling onto the black rocks that lay around her still form.

**This chap took me a while, but I am very pleased with it. My first cliffy I think, or at least my first major cliffy. Hope all of you guys are enjoying this fic and thanks for all the great reviews, next update shouldn't be too long I'm addicted to writing don't know if that's a good or bad thing lol. Sorry if any of these scenes have made anyone uncomfortable I do not support drugs, smoking or self harm in any way, but they are part of life and needed for the story. Hope you enjoyed my gothic Tinkerbelle will give you black fairy dust and be very happy if you review =D**


	20. Don't leave

**I do not own the x-men, and my gothic Tinkerbelle is still on the warpath. More and more ideas keep flying into my head; she's taking me over. Hope you like this chap :)**

**Chapter 19**

Remy placed his keys onto the small table that was placed next to the door way; it had been a long day of people complaining about their drinks not being right and then drunken femme's that had way too much to drink. All in all the day had really sucked, he had been waiting for a call from Rogue all day and there was still nothing. He was starting to worry for some reason he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had happened to her. His mind would all of sudden rush to the fact that he hadn't seen Rogue in days and then he had this horrible feeling he would never see her again. He had been trying to shake it all day but for some reason he had this voice whispering in the back of his mind that was telling him she was in trouble. He moved slowly over to the bar that was placed in between the sitting room and the kitchen, he gazed around the empty two rooms and spotted a pizza box and couple bottles of beers discarded on the coffee table.

He walked over and picked up the cardboard box and bottles and placed them into the bin, he brushed his hand across his eyes and put his fingers on his temple. A headache had been brewing all day and now that he was out of the hot and noisy bar across the road, it seemed that now the dull pain had steadily made itself into a hard throbbing on the inside of his head. He again moved slowly towards the fridge and picked out a cold bottle of water, he then took two of the pills that were placed in the draw next to him. He gulped down the two pills hoping that it would hit the spot that the pain was residing from.

The first thought that came to his mind was to go to his room and sleep it off, but then he risked missing Rogue's call and wouldn't be able to make sure she was ok. So instead he settled himself down onto the coach and put his feet up on the table, his eyes glanced over and could see that there was a new message on the answering machine. The number 1 was flashing with a red glow; he leaned over and pressed the button on top of the machine.

**One new message, first message received today at 10.30pm.**

Just as Remy was about to press the play button there was a knock on the door, he steadily got to his feet and went over to open it. Instead of it being who he hoped it was, it was the person he really wished it wasn't.

"Bella."

His eyes looked down at the little blonde girl he had grown up with, the woman before him was meant to be his future wife. But he would rather die before he would let that happen, with that said Bella had sauntered in past him brushing his chin with her index finger as she went.

"Bonjour mon amour, how be mah lil Remy Lebeau dis afternoon?"

"Remy actually have a headache, and moi feels its bout t' get a whole lot worse." He made a silent sigh and then proceeded to close the door, "what yah doin' ere Belle?"

"Just wanted to come see you chere, there no crime in that is there." She gave him a wink and then made her way over to the coach to sit down. Her blond hair was let down to flow just below her shoulders, her blue eyes were trying to connect with his whilst she crossed her legs over so that the slit in her skirt would expose her pale white skin. "So where be your petite amie, den elegant?"

He completely ignored the fact that Bella was trying to show off as much skin as possible, he knew her to well and could tell that she had purposely wore the most revealing outfit she probably had. None of it was making Remy think or feel any different to how he was a few short minutes ago, all that was going through his mind was the horrible feeling that Rogue needed him.

"She not be ere rite now belle, and if that's all Remy would like for you to leave. Remy's had a bad day and he no need you to make it any worse."

"Come on mon amour, you must be wantin' somtin' from moi, after all it me Remy." She stood up from the coach and sauntered over to where he was stood. She placed one finger on his chest and then whispered into his ear.

"Vous savez que vous me voulez Remy, je peux faire des chooses don't votre petit rat de rivière wouldn't rêve même . Venez sur l'amour, que vous avez fini perdre?"

His eyes opened up wider and then the red burst into flames as the anger coursed through his body.

"Écoutez la chienne don't vous parlez jamais de mon cher comme ça de nouveau, ou bien il y aura reprucutions sérieux, comprendre."

His eyes lit up with all the anger that Bella had created inside of him, at that moment he felt like reaching out and blowing her up with his bare hands. He wished that the assassin would leave and never come back.

Before Bella could retort he opened the door and pointed for her to get out, he then waited as she walked by him with a smug look on her face, she then did the same actions as before. Brushed his chin with her index finger and winked at him.

"Pensez-y mon amour, vous savez que vous me voulez vraiment Remy. Vous verrez où a voulu dire d'être."

Before he could say anything else she walked past him and down the hall way, he slammed the door and then turned around. With the anger that was building up inside he punched his fist into the wall, he withdrew when he realised he had cut open a few of his knuckles. The force of the blow had made his knuckles swell; he cursed and wished he had never met the bitch. His hand went up to his forehead again in an attempt to rub away the headache that had now turned into a migraine. As he made an attempt to close his eyes the throbbing only got worse, he decided he would try and sleep it off and then see how he was in the morning. Forgetting about the message on the machine he made his way to his bedroom to try and get some rest and erase the thoughts of the psychotic Cajun assassin out of his mind.

**UCLA CAMPUS**

Lorna looked around the cafeteria once again hoping to see her little sister; she had been trying to get through to Rogue since she got back. At first she had thought that Matt was helping her, but then she had seen the signs. After going through the effects of taking drugs herself she could see that Rogue had been using something. She wished she could stop her but when she had went to ask her about it she had been bombarded with questions herself. Julian had come home from New Orleans a few days before her and when he had been told by Wanda that she wasn't coming back he had not reacted well. Ever since she had explained to him about what had happened and the baby, they had worked on their slowly growing relationship. I surprised her when he had agreed to leave Remy and the assassin life behind him all for her.

He promised her this and at first she thought he couldn't change but from what she had seen in the last four months she was wrong. He had completely changed for her; he met up with her after every lecture and walked her to her next class. It wasn't like she had needed him too, but after the accident he was always scared that she would get hurt again. She had told him time and time again that she was fine and that nothing was going to happen to her. But he still felt the need to protect her; it was a completely different side to Julian. But this time it wasn't just her that was seeing it, everyone had noticed. Emma and Betsy had made comments about his slow progression every time he would come around to stay in the dorm with her. He would sit there and watch movies with the girls and then go down to get them snacks. He was what Emma had called the perfect boyfriend; the only thing that was not perfect about him was that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. This meant she had very little time between lectures and Julian to find and talk to her sister, the other factor was that every time she would go over to Rogue's dorm Lexa or Tabby would tell her that she was out and they didn't know where she was.

She had tried ringing her quite a few times and even went over to Remy's and John's place to see if she was there, only to be told that she was probably with Matt. Not knowing where he lived left Lorna stuck for a way to find her little sister and help her. Of course she still hadn't figured out what made Rogue turn to the drugs and the path she was on now. She had been asking everyone and anyone she could, off course when she asked Raven she had tried to not let on that anything was wrong. This wasn't easy at all, every time she would try and ask a question she would get a hundred questions passed back at her, half of which were not easy to avoid.

So instead of going to the source she went to her dad, at least she knew that he would answer her questions and there would be no backlash for Rogue. That's why at this present moment in time she had been on the phone for about an hour. First telling him how it was going, second asking if everything was ok at home and then last asking small questions about what Rogue had done when she was down for thanksgiving. Off course she came up with nothing and eventually decided to give up on that idea.

"Ok dad I'll let Wanda and Pietro know."

**All right and you take care of yourself**

Lorna rolled her eyes, "I'll try dad."

**Hmm and make sure your brother and sister don't get into too much trouble**

"Well I can't work miracles dad." She heard him laugh down the phone.

**Yes well that is true I guess...Eric dinner is ready...coming dear. Lorna I have to go, like I said take care and see you soon...give my love to Rogue too Lorna dear. Yes raven I think she will.**

She laughed at how whipped her dad was, he could never control what Raven did, they were a good couple though and she was really glad that her dad had found her. Raven could never replace her mum but she did love her as her step mother. She could sometimes be very cold and distant and seem like she didn't care but once you got to know her you could see there was a heart under all that stubbornness. She loved her son and daughter very much and after a while she could see that she did love her father very much. That was good enough for her, and she had gotten Rogue and Kurt out of the deal. She hadn't spent much time at home at first; she had rebelled against the fact that she had to move away from all her friends and the home she had grown up in.

Her dad could not get through to her and it took Raven's words and eventual understanding to bring her around to thinking that it was a good idea. She remembered how Pietro and Kurt had grown to like and hate each other at the same time; Rogue and Wanda hit it off straight away. But she had been completely different she remembered looking out of her bedroom window at the kids playing on the tree. She stayed in her room and listened to music, but after Raven had come and talked to her and told her how she never wanted to replace her mother but be a friend to her. She had been spending more time with the family, her father was happy and so were her brother and sister. After that growing up in Mississippi Caldecott wasn't so bad, she had gone to school and made friends pretty quick. But some of them weren't the right people and she had found herself deep into the drug world, not too deep she couldn't get out. But she had tried speed and weed; she never went any further with it and would never do it again. Not after one of her trips made her feel like she could fly and she flew straight into a deep river. After nearly drowning it tends to put a person off the stuff, other than that school had been fine. She had kept an eye on her brothers and sisters and bailed the girls out when they got in too deep. She remembered dealing with Rogue's childhood sweetheart when he broke her heart; she made it very clear you don't mess with her family.

She had given up looking for Rogue today and now that she was off the phone she figured she might as well make her way back to her dorm. As she walked through the clear halls she thought back on her past a bit more, it made her smile to think about what her and the others had gotten up to when they were little. The girls seemed to be the ones that created the most hassle; sure she had found Kurt pulling a few too many practical jokes and Pietro getting into fights that he could not win. But with some southern charm from her, Wanda and Rogue she managed to save the boys from their fates. She let another chuckle escape her and looked over at the door leading into her door, stood next to it was Wanda leaning against the wall.

"Wanda what are you doing here hun?"

"Hey sis, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure sweetie, come on in." She led Wanda through the door and then sat down on her bed which was closest to the door way. She noticed Wanda looking like she was worried about something.

"What is it then Wand, is something wrong?"

Wanda hesitated and started playing with her ring on her right index finger, "umm I'm not sure, it's just that I had this thought earlier and I can't seem to shake it. I mean I'm hoping it's not true but with the way Rogue has changed in the last few months it seems...I don't know it makes sense."

"Wanda why don't you explain?" She gave Wanda a reassuring smile and then put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well I found out from Raven when we were at home Cody had come and hung out with Rogue, according to her they were out all day and night. I was just thinking about the last time I saw her she looked so...so guilty. I know it's a really bad thought but do you think Rogue would have done anything with him, like cheated on Remy. It would explain why she won't come and see him or any of us anymore."

She thought through this new found information, it made sense now the sudden change in Rogue but she had known her little sister since she was the age of 8. She had also seen how she cares for Remy, there was no way that Rogue would jeopardise that especially for Cody. She had to admit she could see why Wanda was surprised with the news the Rogue had even spoke to Cody. They had left on all right terms, but he had also been the boy to break her heart._' She wouldn't go back to that would she?'_

"I can see why you've been thinking about that sweetie, but in all honesty I don't think Rogue would do that to Remy especially with an asshole like Cody."

Wanda nodded she had thought that and she knew exactly how Rogue had felt about Remy, there was no way. She leaned back onto the wall behind Lorna's bed, she couldn't help but worry about her sister and best friend, above all else she missed her.

"Yeh I know, but she's completely lost it since we got back, something must have happened at home Lorna, it's the only explanation."

"Don't get me wrong hun I agree with you on that one, and I think it might have something to do with Cody. But there's only one person that could answer that for us, and she seems to be MIA at the moment. "Lorna tried to think through what could have possibly happened in the short amount of time that Rogue was with Cody, she was going to make it her top priority to find out though.

"Yeh I know, she doesn't come back to the dorm at all anymore. Not even for a change of clothes I mean I'm one to go wild from time to time, god knows that but this is getting scaring me. It's Roguish and not in a good way."

Wanda smiled at the small laugh she had gotten for her little pun, ever since Lorna got back from Caldecott they had spent more time together. Also which meant Julian was there, off course Wanda still hated him for getting John chucked out of school. But she could see that he made Loran happy, and he had definitely changed losing the baby and nearly losing Lorna had really woken the silly Cajun up. Speaking of Cajuns she had seen that Remy had been falling deeper into a pit of helplessness, he tried not to show it but because she and John were so close to him they could see the constant apprehension and worry in his eyes. Every time the phone would ring he would glance at the caller idea and then his expression would fall when he realised it wasn't her.

"Well wand were gonna find out what's going on in our sisters little mind, and were gonna help. What do you say sweetie you in?"Lorna gave Wanda a short smile the spark going all the way to her eyes.

If she and Wanda could figure out what was wrong with Rogue they could get her back. Then she would have to say that life would be as close to perfect as it could be, she still sometimes would get down about her loss. But she knew that after having that dream her mum would want her to live her life, and that meant going forward and not letting the darkness grab her.

"Deffo sis! I'm in. I'm sick of falling asleep in psyche class all by myself."

They continued to talk for the rest of the evening, some about Rogue and then about what had been going on in their lives. But they had definitely decided that they weren't going to stop trying to get there sister back. The moon shone in from the open window there were a few stars in the sky and both girls where happy.

**DOWNTOWN LA**

He leaned down so that his arms were placed on his knees; his head was lying on the palms of his hands. Worry and terror were flying through his entire body; the loud sounds of ambulances going in and out of the loading bay could be heard nearby. People bustling through the slide open doors at the entrance, the sound of the phone constantly ringing could be heard as an echo in his ears. Everything was such a blur he hadn't even contemplated that leaving her alone would come to this; he was used to being in this place for himself. But not for her this just wasn't a place that she should ever have to be in, the images that were permanently seared to his brain kept replaying themselves over and over again.

_The moon had shone down onto the black and red stones; he had been as quick as he could. He looked over to the car only to have the panic set in when he couldn't see her sitting where he had left her. His speed increased as he ran over to the driver's door and pulled it open with a huge amount of force, he was gagging when he saw the crimson red liquid that was all over the seat and floor. The passenger door was open and he could see a white strand of hair lying dishevelled over the gravel, his heart nearly stopped beating._

_He went around to the other side of the car and that's when he saw it, there she was sprawled across the ground. Lots of the scarlet liquid covering her arms and fingers, he could see the large cut that was down her right arm. It had gone all the way from her elbow to her wrist, the red stood out so much compared to her lily white pale skin. He rushed over to her side and picked her up; she was so limp in his arms. Her head fell back and he could see a small scratch on her left cheek which must have come from the impact of hitting the gravel._

"_Come on babe open your eyes, please Rogue open your eyes."_

_He begged her over and over again to open those gorgeous green eyes that he had nicknamed her after. After no response he grabbed his phone and dialled 999, all things after that were a blur. He waited for the ambulance to turn up; it seemed like a life time. He lay there with her in his arms not moving, she was breathing but he could tell her pulse was getting weaker and weaker. He let tears fall from his face and land on her lifeless body, the clear salty liquid mixed in with the blood that was covering her arms. He brushed one of the white strands back from her face and stroked her forehead like he would when they would lie on the sofa at his place. More tears fell from his eyes as he waited, he couldn't help but tell her what he had been wanting to for so long._

"_Don't leave me Rogue, I can't do this without you I need you babe. Come on green-eyes I love you."_

_With his declaration he looked down expecting her to be smiling up at him as if this was just some bad trip, but her body and eyes didn't move. So he just lay on the ground with his best friend unmoving in his arms._

Coming out of the reverie of his torturous memory, he shook his head as he moved over to the reception desk. Behind it was a plump blond woman; she had brown eyes and wore a white uniform. He gave her a small smile and then leant down so he was closer to the glass that allowed the dozens of people that came in talk to her.

"Excuse me, where's the phone?"

"Just down the hall to your left." She didn't pay much acknowledgement to the fact that he was even there just gave him his directions and then once more answered the constantly ringing phone.

"Thanks." He moved away from the desk and followed the directions he had been given; he picked up the black receiver and pulled out Rogue's phone. It had traces of the blood on the screen; he flicked through the numbers and then stopped at the one he needed. He then pushed each number onto the large beige keys of the payphone, he waited as the dialling sound came through the and all of a sudden he could hear someone pick up at the other end.

**Ello**

"Hi it's Matt."

**Oh, what d'ya want homme, where be mon chere?**

"She's...She's in the hospital there was an accident." There was a short silence at the other end of the phone before the man on the other end started shouting at him with words he didn't understand.

**Ce qui a fait vous faites à mon cher!**

"Listen I thought I should call you...but If your gonna talk to me in some shitty language that I don't know then I'm just gonna hang up.

**What hospital?**

He made a sigh, but this is what she would want and he knew it. "St John's."

**I'll be there in 10 minutes.**

With that the line went dead and he slowly placed the beige phone back onto the stand, he then leaned back on the wall and took a long breath._ 'She has to be all right.'_

**This chapter took me a while but I think I'm pleased with the way it came out, thought I was neglecting Lorna a bit but rest assured she is a major character in the story. I'm hoping to bring all the other characters back slowly and more madness is definitely going to be in future chapters, so no worries there. Oh and that reminds me Angelfly06 and Laceylou76 I owe you some black fairy dust, ¤¤ Hope all your dreams come true ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review there's plenty of fairy dust for everyone, me and Tink would be very happy to hear what you think :)**

**Translations**

**You know you want me Remy, I can do things your little river rat wouldn't even dream of. Come on love, what you got to lose. (**Vous savez que vous me voulez Remy, je peux faire des choses don't votre petit rat de rivière wouldn't rêve même . Venez sur l'amour, que vous avez fini perdre**.)**

**Listen bitch don't you ever talk about my dear like that again, or else there will be serious repercussions, understand (**Écoutez la chienne don't vous parlez jamais de mon chere comme ça de nouveau, ou bien il y aura reprucutions sérieux, comprendre**)**

**What did you do to my dear (**Ce qui a fait vous faites à mon chere)


	21. Damaged

**I do not own any of the x-men, wow I can't believe how much I've gotten written recently. It's surprising I guess I caught the writing bug, thanks to those who review and hope everyone is enjoying the fic. More fairy dust for anyone that reads and reviews, thanks guys! :)**

**Chapter 20**

Her eyes opened slowly all she could see was a bright white light her vision was blurred and her head was pounding. Her first thought was 'where am ah' and her second was 'god mah arm hurts'. She blinked to try and clear the spots that were surrounding her vision, everything was still fuzzy but after a while the picture became clearer. She heard the faint beeping sound coming from the machines; she stretched her neck and looked around at the green line that was steadily rising up and down. Her head then turned to properly take in the surroundings of the room, there were plain white walls with blue curtains on the window. She began to move a little more but before she could the pain in her arm started to become excruciating, she glanced down and saw the white bandages that were covering both of her arms. The left arm was only covered a little over her wrist, but the right had a white piece of cloth going from the bottom of her wrist to her elbow. She tried to bend her fingers which caused an unbearable amount of pain to shoot up her right arm; she bit her bottom lip trying to hold in the small whimper that wanted to escape from her throat.

The room was so quiet except for the steady beat of her heart; she remembered exactly what had happened. She just didn't understand how she was here in this hospital bed, that's when the sickening realization hit her. Matt must have found her the mere thought of her best friend having to find her in that state sickened her to the core; he had been through enough already and now she was adding to the nightmares that he had before this. In that moment Rogue felt so small and completely worthless, she had done this to try and make things better not to add to the already hopeless situation. Before she could think any further the small door on the left side of her room opened, her green eyes inspected the rather tall man that had just entered. His hair was short and slightly curly; she could see the light black colours coming off the strands that were tucked behind his ears. He moved closer towards the bed whilst shutting the door slowly behind him, he was a well built man she could see the large muscles underneath his white coat. Her eyes quickly looked into the chocolate brown ones that were looking down at her with worry; before he could look her straight in the eyes she put her head down so she was looking at the white blanket she was surrounded by.

"It is good to see you are awake my dear, how are you feeling?" He moved to the bottom of the bed and picked up the small clipboard, his fingers went to the small pen that was placed on the front pocket of his coat. "My name is Doctor Hank McCoy, I can see here that your vital signs look good, however I must say you did lose an awful lot of blood."

She tried not to look over at him too much as could predict the expression that was more than likely on his face, instead she painfully grabbed the edges of the quilt and brought it closer to her. He proceeded to write on the small board and then placed it back in its position on the end of the bed.

He then moved closer toward towards her at the top of the cold metal bed, his hands went to touch the left bandaged arm but on instinct she pulled away.

"Please Miss Darkholme, there is nothing to be frightened of, I am here to help you." She slowly stared up at Hank, he seemed nice enough. The judgmental expression that she had expected to see was nowhere in sight, the only look he had on his face was a small reassuring smile. His chocolate brown eyes were shining and his smile grew wider and friendlier as she made eye contact.

"Ah'm...Ah'm sorrah ah just don't like doctors very much."

"That is quite all rite my dear, there are many patients of mine that mistake me for some kind of beast. I assure you I am here for your benefit." With another smile he gently went towards her arm, his fingers lightly unwrapped the bandage that was wrapped around it. She gasped at the image she saw when the bandage was completely off; all across her wrist and arm were tiny and long cuts. The red marks were she had made the incisions were like lines going across an essay she would hand in for a class and get marked wrong with a red felt tip pen by one of the lecturers.

The small tears that were forming behind her eyes were threatening to escape at the sheer horror of the state of her arm, if this was what the left one looked like then she was dreading to see the right. After inspecting her arm and then wrapping the bandage around once more to hide the mess she had made, Hank took a seat on the side of the bed near her legs.

"Your left arm seems to be in a reasonable condition Miss Darkholme," if that was reasonable then she would hate to see a terrible one. From what she had seen her arm was completely mutilated it made her feel sick even looking at it. "However if you are all right I would like to speak with you about the events in which this happened, it might help with your recovery." His sympathetic eyes looked into hers once more, she actually felt like she could talk to him. It's not as if he didn't already know what had happened anyway.

"Ah was sitting in the car, and ah grabbed a knife ah had in mah bag...Ah honestly don't know why ah just wanted to get away. Ah just wanted it to stop."

Hank put a large hand on top of her own, the small amount of touch stung a bit but not so bad that she had to pull away. "Miss Darkholme you are very lucky that your friend found you when he did, otherwise this might have been a different story. Can I ask you my dear, do you think about doing this type of damage to yourself a lot?" His eyes still held the same amount of kindness and sympathy so she carried on speaking.

"No, ah haven't done anything like this for a long time, ah just couldn't deal with anymore and everything was getting worse and worse. There were voices screamin' in mah head and ah just wanted them t' go away, ah just wanted t' be left alone for a while." The small tears fell down her cheeks; she began to pull her hand up to wipe them away but was struck by a stabbing pain shooting all the way through her body.

"I wouldn't try and move your right arm too much, I'm afraid there was a lot of damage done and quite a few stitches were needed to repair it." He gently brought a small tablet out of his coat pocket and then reached for the yellow plastic cup that was placed on the small table by the bed. He handed them to her and she immediately swallowed down the tablet with Hank holding the cup up for her to take a sip out of.

"Ah' m so sorry." More tears escaped her eyes and she let them flow freely, her eyes had become red from the amount that had fallen in the past twenty four hours.

"My dear you do not have to say sorry to me, I merely would like to help you. Do you have a specific reason as to why you would want to do this?"

"Ah...he...ah just ah don't ah mean ah want t' but ah...ah..." More sobs racked her body and made her shake which hurt and made every bone in her body ache.

He leaned in closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her body and slow the tears that were falling from her eyes. "It's okay, it's okay you do not have to speak about it until you're ready." His gentle voice was soothing to her and the sobs slowed down until they had completely ceased. "Now Miss Darkholme is there anyone you would like me to contact for you, you actually have a few visitors waiting for you to awaken. Would you like for me to bring them in?"

Rogue thought about that for a second, the visitor was probably Matty and was she really ready to see him just yet. She still couldn't believe what damage she had done to herself it hurt her more to contemplate the damage she had done to him.

"Actually can yah just tell them Ah'm not awake yet, ah need t' think before ah speak to him. Oh and Doctor McCoy please call meh Rogue." She let a small smile grace her lips and hoped he would realise how appreciative she was, he really was a nice doctor. One of the nicest she'd ever been treated by, and unfortunately in her eighteen years she had been in hospital quite a few times for one reason or the other.

"Very well I shall tell the two men that you are not available for visitors Rogue." The same smile made its way across Hanks lips as he got up and went towards the door.

"Thankyah." As Hank was about to leave the room his words hit her, 'two men' her eyes widened in realisation and she couldn't help but shoot forward in surprise. The pain that racked her body was intense and felt like fire but she had to quickly put that aside, "Wait yah said two guys right?"

"Yes my dear, there are two gentlemen waiting for you."

"Ummm one of them doesn't bah any chance look really tall, auburn hair and rellah strange eyes does he?" She prayed that he would say no but as Hank nodded his head in confirmation she fell back into her pillow.

"Oh mah god Remy."

Those were the only words that she could think of at that moment in time, if Remy was here then he knew. This also meant that him and Matt would have been alone for however long she had been unconscious; she didn't think that was going to be a very good thing.

"On second thoughts mister McCoy can yah do meh one favour; there is someone ah would like t' call."

"Of course, who would you like for me to contact for you Rogue." Hank once again moved to stand by her side, she told him the number and then he went out the door.

This couldn't get much worse she had both men that she really didn't want to see waiting for her, and she had to figure out what to tell Remy. The idea of telling him or anyone the truth scared her, and the thought of anyone seeing her like this made her feel even worse. Hopefully if she got reinforcements she wouldn't have to deal with Remy and Matt, now all she had to do was hope and pray that they weren't killing each other and that she wouldn't have to face them for a while. But she knew the chances of her getting away with that were pretty slim, and the chance that she wasn't going to have to come clean finally were even smaller. 'What will he think of meh' with that disturbing thought she sunk lower into the bed and let the few tears descend onto the soft pillow.

**UCLA LORNA'S DORM ROOM**

Lorna lay there slowly opening her eyes to look at the still form that was laying next to her, her green locks were in disarray across the black pillows that lay behind her and her lovers heads. His own dark brown locks were messy and falling in front of his closed eyes, their legs were entangled with each other and his arm lay protectively across her waist. A smile spread across her swollen kissed lips and she lightly traced her finger across his forehead, gently whispering for him to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and focused upon her own, the smile that made her shiver was then placed upon his rested form and his brown eyes held that twinkle that he always had first thing in the morning. There gaze upon each other never broke and they stayed like that one mesmerised by the other, as she leaned in and placed a light kiss onto Julian's lips she felt completely free from anxiety and bathed in happiness.

**_LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK. LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK_**

The distinct sound of Lady gaga could be heard throughout the room; she rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance whilst reaching over for her phone. She quickly flipped the lime green screen up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

**Good morning is this Miss Lorna Dane?**

"Speaking."

**This is Doctor Hank McCoy from St John's hospital; I am ringing on behalf of your sister Anna Marie Darkholme.**

"Oh my god is she okay? What's happened? She's not hurt is she?" All these questions spilled out of Lorna's mouth in a rush, she sat up straight and waited for a reply her mind wandering through all the terrible things that Rogue could be in hospital for.

**She is fine Miss Dane, I am afraid Rogue has had an accident she told me to tell you she would explain to you when you arrive. Is it possible for you to come to the hospital as soon as you can?**

"Yeh, I'll be there right away." With that she hung up the phone and jumped up from the bed, she ran across to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a green tank top out of the first compartment she came to.

Julian's eyes followed her movements with concern; he slid from his position in the bed and put his legs over the side. He sat there in his black boxers as he watched her quickly get dressed.

"Mon amour what be wrong?" His eyes looked at her in apprehension and worry; he slowly moved to pick up his jeans that he had discarded on the floor the previous night.

"It's Rogue, she's in the hospital. I've got to go!" Her voice got higher with the concern that was laced with in it.

"Oh mon dieu ah'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a great idea babe, once I get there I'm going to have to ring Remy. I don't think he would be too pleased to see you, and then you'll both fight that just isn't what Rogue needs right now. And to be perfectly honest neither do I." She did the top button of her jeans up and then went over to Julian and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he could speak, she then grabbed her keys and her phone and went towards the wooden door. As she walked out she heard Julian's footsteps move over towards her she turned around to find him right in front of her, he leaned in close and grabbed her lips with his own he then gave her a firm passionate kiss and pulled away.

"Je t'aime babe, keep safe." He once again placed a kiss on her delicate lips and then pulled away with that smile plastered across his face.

"I will, you worry too much Jules." She smirked at him and then headed out of the door, his smile stayed on his face as he watched the closed door for a while longer. He suddenly could hear two distinct sniggers coming from behind him; he turned around to find the two English women looking at him with smirks across both of their faces.

"If I didn't know better Julian I would have said that you were a pining puppy, upset that your owner has gone."

Emma smirked and looked at Betsy who tried to hold in the laugh that was escaping from her lips; the sudden scowl that appeared on Julian's face was just what Emma was aiming for. Her blue eyes shone bright whilst she walked towards the frustrated and pissed off Julian, she could see that with just one demeaning comment she had made the Cajun very angry. That was enough to make Emma feel quite content for the day, ever since Lorna had gotten back and broken the news about the baby the pesky Cajun hardly ever left her side. This meant more often than not he was always staying over in their dorm, to say that she was sick and tired of his puppy dog act was an understatement. The English women couldn't stand when people would be so sentimental and with the way things were going with Scott it got to her even more. She moved further across the room and was stood directly in front of Julian; she didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

"You know luv if you carry on glaring and frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles."

She waited for Betsy to pick up her bag and then come and join her, Betsy's long purple locks were curled up so that they reached the small of her back. She had on a black shirt with silver buttons and a pair of hipster straight leg jeans. Her eyes which were a bluish purple colour shone as she looked at Julian; unlike Emma she had a little more patience for the boy and his loving ways towards Lorna. Even though being the ice queens best friend she knew deep down Emma had a heart inside of her, which was devoted to a particular someone who she had been fantasizing over for years. But because of the constant let downs and heartache she had suffered a wall of ice had formed over her heart, that's why she knew that the display of affection that was constant from Julian was making her want to kill the poor Cajun boy through no fault of his own.

"What would you know, what's wrong Emma can't get any one yerself so you jealous of what me and Lorna have?" Julian smirked at the blonde in front of him knowing he was going to get a rise out of her now.

On second thoughts the stupid boy deserved everything that Emma was now going to throw at him, she just hoped it wouldn't take too long as she had a exam in about quarter of an hour. Emma's icy gaze became even harder and her lip curled up in annoyance and anger.

"You know what Julian you are a pathetic little boy, you would be no one without Lorna and your nothing but a disgusting Cajun assassin that does whatever his father tells him."

The anger in Julian's eyes increased with the words that came out from the ice queen's mouth, at that moment he knew exactly what to say and didn't even think about the repercussions of saying it.

"You just jealous Frost because you know dat Scotty boy aint neva goin' t' choose you, he'll always want Jeanie and you know why cause she actually got somin' you don't. A heart!"

Emma's fury increased tenfold and she was almost letting the small tears that hid behind her eyes escape at the harsh reality of his words, but rather than let him get the better of her she retaliated with something that would put the low life Cajun in his place.

"Well at least I didn't abandon my girlfriend and have her get into a car crash, you're the reason that she was in that car and your then reason she lost the baby!" Emma knew it was harsh but after hearing his words which were like a knife in her heart she really didn't care how much she hurt him.

Julian's eyes shut and held back the tears that were about to spill, it was like Emma had read his mind and found the worst thought he had. He already felt that it was his fault that Lorna had lost the baby and nearly died he could have lost two of the most important things to him that day instead he lost one, and that would forever haunt him.

Hearing those words Betsy quickly decided that was enough and the two should stop there before something worse could come out of there stupid fight. She moved between both Julian and Emma and put her hands up to indicate they should stop.

"That's enough you two."

Julian's anger was blazing through his eyes much like Emma's was, both were close to tears but they both would never let the other know that there words had cut so deep. Julian tore his gaze away from Betsy who had stood between them and then directed his gaze back at Emma.

"Vous savez ce que votre putain salope frost!"

He grabbed his jacket which was hung on the hook and pulled the door open to leave.

"Whatever luv."

Emma's cold voice had distaste to it and anger as she turned away from the brown haired Cajun. Julian slammed the door shut and left, Betsy looked over to Emma and could see the small clear droplets fall from her eyes. She knew Julian's insult wasn't what made her cry, but the comment he had made before about Scott had struck a huge nerve in Emma.

"Emma you okay?"

Wiping away the few tears that had fell from her eyes Emma turned back around to Betsy and gave her a small smile. "Off course luv you don't think I would let an idiotic boy like that get to me do you." She then walked over to the wall and grabbed her small white jacket and placed it across her arm.

"Ready to go?"

Betsy gave a quick nod and once again picked up her bag from the floor where she had placed it when she had tried to stop Emma and Julian from fighting. She picked it up and walked over towards the door where Emma was standing ready to leave, she knew Emma wasn't okay but there wasn't enough time left to get into that now. So both women proceeded to leave the room and walk to their next lecture, or in Betsy's case exam.

**UCLA GYM**

Lexa looked over at Tabby who was across the gym, she hadn't forgotten the dream she had had the night before. Shivers ran up her back as she remembered the vision of her best friend and boyfriend on top of each other, she tried to shake it off and tell herself it was only a dream but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head. It probably didn't help that her boyfriend was across the way as well laughing with Tabitha, just looking at the two made her skin crawl. She couldn't imagine why she had had such a vivid dream and why it was Tabby in particular. Trying to forget about it she leaned to the side continuing the stretches that Mr Creed had told her to do, her mind wasn't really focused on the fact she was in a lesson. 'Why did I take gym' her arms went above her head and she leaned to the opposite side. Trying to take her mind off of Tabitha and Pietro she started to think about how strange things had been since the thanksgiving holidays, Wanda and Rogue were never around anymore and Pietro had been pulling away from her little by little. How so much could change in such a little amount of time, it only seemed like yesterday they had all been hanging out in her dad's pub and having a laugh.

But nothing seemed to be the same since everyone had gotten back from down south, Rogue had changed more than anyone and Wanda had pulled back from a lot of stuff sticking to John all the time. Pietro was spending less time with her and more time with Tabby, that's probably what had brought on the oh so vivid nightmare last night. Lexa just wished that she could erase it from her mind, but unfortunately no such luck, she once again glanced in the direction of Pietro and Tabby. The surge of jealousy and anger that shot through her was intense, in that moment she felt like leaping across the room and ripping them both in two, but nothing was happening between them, was it? She was brought out of her train of thought when Mr Creed stepped in front of her and glared down at her.

"Miss Howlett is there something that you are finding more interesting than this lesson." His menacing growl came through his teeth and his stare intensified on Lexa's still position.

"No sir." She carried on with the stretches before coming upon the assault course that she inevitably had to go through; a large sigh came through her lips as she leaped across the pummel horse trying to forget the images that were scratching at her brain.

**ST JOHN'S HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

Remy's red on black eyes surveyed the yellow room he had been encased in for the past seven hours; he was sat on one of the green stiff chairs. For a visitor's room it wasn't very comfortable, it probably didn't help the fact that he was stuck in here with a boy that was probably one of his worst enemies at this present moment in time. In Remy's mind the only reason that his chere was in here was because of the boy sitting across the way from him. When he had arrived at the hospital the black haired boy was waiting in the reception area, his blue eyes sparkling from what Remy had guessed were tears falling down his face. In that moment it infuriated him even more to think that Rogue had been with him when this happened and that here he was crying and feeling sorry for himself, the anger took a hold and he charged over to the seat in front of the sad boy.

Matt's eyes darted upwards when he noticed that a tall figure was looming over him, his eyes traced up toward the red on black eyes that were glaring towards him. The man above him literally looked like a demon that wanted to tear him apart; in all honesty he wouldn't blame the Cajun if he did slaughter him. He felt that this was his fault; if he had never left her in the car then she wouldn't have been alone to do what she did. Matt knew exactly what she had done when he found her lying on the floor; he had tried to do it to himself. Never as deep as she had, all that was playing across his mind is the image of her still form in his arms and the blood which stained his t-shirt.

He looked down at the crimson stains on his t-shirt and then noticed two fists pulling at him; he was pulled from the seat and dragged to face the angry man in the eyes. He could see the red pupils flash in anger; any normal person would be scared but after what he had seen and been through in his life time the sight of a raging Cajun was nothing.

"What did you do!" Remy's voice raised and his fists clenched even tighter, the grip on Matt's t-shirt felt like he could rip it apart.

His first instinct was to just stay there and let the silly ass Cajun beat him to a bloody pulp, after all he deserved it. He was the reason they were in that parking lot, he was the one who had left her on her own. He deserved whatever punishment Remy felt fitted him.

"I...I didn't...What I mean is I didn't mean to." Matt's eyes looked down to the floor remorse and guilt spread all across his face.

Remy looked down at the broken boy and part of him felt like he should let go, after all it wasn't Matt's fault that he had fell in love with his chere. He knew exactly what it felt like being around Rogue, flying so high that you think you're never going to fall down, touching something that isn't good enough for your fingers to even feel. But then there was the fact that at this present moment in time they were at a hospital and his chere was hurt, and from what Matt had said it sounded like whatever had happened was his fault. So instead of letting go Remy pulled Matt closer to him so that their eyes were connected and then lowered his voice to sound dangerous and menacing.

"Listen homme whatever happened to my chere you better hope it got not'in t' do with you, or else Remy will make sure that you never ever see her again, comprendre."

Remy released his grip on Matt and turned away from him, he brought his hand up to go through his hair and let out a large sigh that he hadn't realised he had been holding. 'Mon dieu mon amour what yah doin to moi'

Matt's body had crumbled into the seat and lay there still; he hadn't been pulled like that and shoved aside for a long time. He had promised himself he never would again, the last man to lay a finger on him ended up with a pole around his neck. His father had been such a bad drunk, a lot like Rogue's dad had been. Matt would constantly be beaten for reasons that were beyond him, he was only ten years old when his dad had gone so far whilst beating his mum that she was nearly unconscious. It was pure survival instinct when he had grabbed the pole from the floor and placed it around his dad's neck. Because he was so young he didn't posses the strength that the man did, but he held on even though his little arms were going to snap out of their sockets. The only thought that resounded in his head was the one telling his that he had to protect his mum and two little sisters. After that his father moved out and things in the house started to get back to some normality, but Matt was constantly plagued with the thoughts that his dad was going to come back and do it again, or even worse that he was going to turn into him.

Whilst sitting in the green coloured chair that was placed in the reception area of the hospital he felt like he became that ten year old little boy again, the one thing he had avoided for four years now. He watched as Remy brushed his hands threw his hair and couldn't help but see how much he must love Rogue too. With a small whisper he let out the words that he thought would make the Cajun turn around and slaughter him.

"I found her...she was in the car and she had..."

"She had what!" Remy's eyes lit up again with the amount of anger and concern coursing throughout his body.

"She had slit her wrists, there was so much blood...I didn't know what...what to do. She was just lying there so cold and limp, it was like she was...was...was."

Remy's head turned around so fast he felt like it could have just twisted straight off, "she not though right?!"

"No they said she'll be fine. She made a lot of damage but she'll be ok."

Remy once again put a hand through his hair, and then crumbled onto the chair next to the black haired boy. He leaned forward and put his head into the palms of his hands, the amount of tears that were trying to escape was more than he had ever felt before. He slowly looked over at Matt and asked in a calm voice, "Why would she do dat?"

"To be honest man," at first he was going to tell Remy what had happened to Rogue and let it all out in the open. He knew Remy wouldn't judge her like Rogue was scared he would, and there was also the fact that him and the Cajun could go kill this Cody guy for ever touching green-eyes. But then there was a voice that came through his head.

/'Promise ya'll never tell anyone else sugah, please'/

With that voice coming through he knew he couldn't tell the Cajun, Rogue was his best friend and he would never break a promise to her, he had broken too many already in his life.

"To be honest man I don't know." Matt let his head fall once more and he stared at the small holes that were appearing in his black straight leg jeans.

Remy's eyes were also looking down; he didn't understand why Rogue would do this to herself. Well the real truth was that he didn't understand why Rogue did a lot of the things she did nowadays. 'chere what be goin' on in dat head of yours' he let another sigh escape through his lips and placed his head in his hands once more. Before he could let anymore thoughts enter his head a young girl about the age of twenty one walked over to where him and Matt were sitting.

"Excuse me, are you two waiting for Miss Darkholme?"

Remy jumped up out of his chair and Matt followed suit, "Oui, is she ok? Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid Mister McCoy has asked if you could wait in the visitor's room, Miss Darkholme is not awake yet."

With that said the tiny girl walked towards a small room that was located through some double doors just off to the side of the reception area. Remy and Matt both followed and went into the small yellow room that they were currently residing in, that had been about two hours ago now. Him and Matt hadn't said much to each other, Remy just asked for the boy to go through what happened again and then left it at that. The worry that appeared across his face was obvious to anyone who saw him; the funny thing was as he looked across the room at the boy he mirrored the exact same expression. Remy rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake, he had been asleep when Matt had called and hadn't really woken up properly. Just as his eyes were about to close once more he saw a flash of familiar green hair walk past the door of the room, he rushed to his feet and opened the wooden pale blue door.

"Lorna."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Translations

**Vous savez ce que votre putain salope Frost!** (You know what you're a whore and a bitch Frost)

**Ok guys I'm ending it there for now hope you liked this chapter, and really hope your enjoying the fic still. There was a reason for that quick Lexa scene, a lot of the other characters will be coming back in now and there plots will be revealed as well. Hope to have the next update up soon, R&R pretty please :)**


	22. Secrets revealed

**I do not own any of the x-men only the plot of this fic; I'm really enjoying writing at the moment and hope everyone is enjoying reading: D Please review! :)**

**Chapter 21**

"Lorna."

Hearing the familiar voice Lorna turned around to find a worried looking Remy standing at the door of what must be the waiting room. If he was here then why would Rogue have asked the doctor to call her, as she stood there thinking of the possible reasons Rogue would not want Remy with her Remy moved closer to the green haired girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lorna...hello Lorna?"

He waved his hand in front of her eyes; she was suddenly jerked out of her thought when she realized Remy was trying to get her attention.

"Oh Remy sorry about that I didn't mean to daze out on you, how's Rogue? Is she ok?"

Remy's face fell as if he had just been punched in the gut, his demonic eyes fell down to the floor he looked like a young boy that had been punched in the gut.

"Moi don't know, I was told to wait here for her."

From hearing that Lorna knew it must have been serious; she had not once heard Remy talk in first person. She felt so bad for making the Cajun feel this way, but then she realised it wasn't her putting him in this situation. She needed to find out what was going on in her little sisters head, and from Remy's use of first person it was necessary to find out tonight. No more stalling or letting it go, she was determined to find out what had happened down home and fix it.

"Don't worry Remy I'm going to go and check on her, maybe they can let family in." She tried putting on a reassuring smile and lightening the mood.

"Oui good idea, Remy really worried about mon chere. Just tell her Remy is here and...and je t'aime."

"Don't worry I will, I'll come back in a bit to tell you how I get on."

She turned and walked down to the room that the receptionist had told her, her heart was beating ten times faster than normal and her hands were beginning to get stiff. That's when she realised the last time she was in a hospital she had lost one of the most precious things she possessed in her life. Hospitals were definitely not her thing at all, nothing but bad memories resided in hospitals. But before she could start to have a full on panic attack she opened up the door and saw her little sister crumpled up in a ball on the metal bed. She had never looked so helpless and sad in all the years that Lorna had known her, in that moment she was brought out of her anxiety and put right back on the path were she was determined to help her little sister and make things right again. She moved slowly over towards the bed, Rogues eyes were shut but she could see the small damp patches on the white pillow under her head. She remembered finding Rogue like this once before after the school dance, Rogue came home ran up to her room and started crying on her pillow. Lorna had knocked on the door at least ten times with no answer, so she had walked in and found her in the exact same position she was in at this present moment.

Her heart was breaking seeing her like this but she was glad that she had at least asked the doctor to ring her. This obviously meant she wanted help; as she was studying Rogue's sleeping form she saw the white bandages on her arm. She didn't need even a second to realise why Rogue was in the hospital bed, and she also didn't need a minute to know that this definitely had something to do with that river rat Cody. 'I'm going to kill him'

As she moved to get closer towards the sleeping beauty, she suddenly realised that no one had called Raven. Before she could grab her cell phone out of her back pocket, the sleeping form moved and winced as she did. Lorna quickly moved so that her hand was holding onto her little sisters, Rogue slowly opened her emerald eyes they were sparkling from the tears that must have fell earlier. She went to rub the sleepy dust out of her eyes but winced again with the pain that shot up her arm. Luckily she had chosen the left arm instead of the right from what Lorna could see it looked like she had done more damage to the arm than the other. It still made her feel sick to think about what type of state Rogue's arms was in underneath those bandages, she had seen last time what those scars had done. She had only grazed across the skin last time, but from seeing where the bandages were now it must have been a lot worse than the time she had found her on her bedroom floor. There was only one trigger that Lorna knew off that would set Rogue off and that was Cody, he had made Rogue result to this for an entire year of her life and she had hated it then. Raven would pretend that she didn't notice the fact Rogue would never were sleeveless t-shirts and when she did the red marks running diagonally across her arm would be ignored and never brought up by any member of the family. Wanda had contemplated doing it once but she had come and spoke to Lorna before she had, she had done a lot when she was younger but she had never taken a blade to herself.

The small window that was on the opposite side of the room was open and letting a small breeze come through so that the curtains were lightly flapping, they were a light blue colour and fitted the white scheme of the room perfectly. Lorna definitely hated how hospitals were so bland and clean, as if this was the place that could do you no harm but in her experience she thought that this was the worse place in the world for being harmed and hurt.

"Lorna?" Rogue's voice was croaky from all the tears that had fell and the sleep that had taken her under a few hours earlier.

"Yeh huni it's me." She stroked the top of Rogue's head hoping that she could be the reassuring sister she was meant to be, it hurt her so much to see her like this.

"Ah'm...Ah'm so sorrah"

"Rogue don't be, I'm glad you called me. But sweetie what happened you haven't done this in years?"

"Ah just wanted it all to stop Lorn, it hurts so much everyday and ah don't wanna live like this anymore." Rogue's emerald eyes started to swell up again with more tears that were being held back behind the barrier inside her head.

"Rogue huni, you have to talk to me tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know the whole story; you need to tell me huni. Remember when we were young and you would come and sit on my bed to talk to me, I need you to do that again. Little sis I want to help you, so give me that chance."

At first Rogue hesitated to let the words slip through her lips, what happens if Lorna looks down on her. What happens if she thinks that it was all her fault in the first place for even agreeing to go out with Cody that night. Before she could bottle it all up again like she had done so many times before, she felt a hand come on top of hers and start to rub soothing circles onto the skin. In that moment she remembered what it was like to be 15 again, when she would have a bad day at school and be on the verge of quitting. She would go talk to her big sister and part of her sanity would return, she wouldn't feel plagued by all the voices and people that would make her life hell and she would just escape into the company of her big sister.

"Lorna ah did somethin' ah mean, somethin' happened. Ah didn't mean t' but he just brought me a drink and then he...he was."

"Rogue calm down, tell me who you're talking about?" Lorna asked in a calm comforting voice.

Rogue composed herself so that there were only a minimal amount of tears; she then tried to sit up a little straighter in the bed with great difficulty. "When we were down home last tahme, Co...Cody came round t' see meh. Ah thought that we had grown up and he came in and said that he wanted t' hang out so ah thought whay not. But then when we were out he brought me a drink. Ah..Ah didn't mean t' Lorna ah swear."

At first from what Lorna could decipher was that Wanda's prediction was right and that maybe Rogue had cheated, but then she remembered how much Rogue hated cheaters and how much she loved Remy. "Huni what did Cody do?"

"He...He..." The words that she wanted to say were unbelievably painful, she hadn't actually said this out load before and doing it for the first time certainly wasn't easy. "He Raped meh Lorna." Once those words were let loose the barrier came down and tears began to flow once more.

Lorna wrapped her arms around her sister the minute she heard those words, this couldn't have happened. Her little sister couldn't have been put through that. No matter how much she wanted to deny it she knew that the words that had escaped Rogue's mouth were definitely the truth, so there was nothing more to do than to wrap her in her arms and hold onto her.

"Huni this is not your fault, you hear me. None of this is your fault; you cannot blame yourself okay."

It wasn't a question but a statement; there was nothing else she could think of to say. How could Rogue have been going around for the last five months thinking this was her fault. The thoughts that she wanted to kill Cody were intensified, she could have stormed down to Caldecott and thrown everything and anything at him, and she would then proceed to cut off all parts of his body bit by bit. She was brought out of her rage when she felt Rogue's weak little body stop shaking and her wet emerald eyes peered into her own.

"Lorna ah don't know what t' do, what am ah gonna do?"

The question sent shockwaves through the whole room, Lorna couldn't simply turn to her and say it was all going to be all right from now on. Because the truth was Lorna didn't know what was going to happen, she did know she wouldn't leave her little sister's side until she knew she was going to be okay no matter how long that would take.

"Roguey now you listen to me okay, we are going to fix this. Nothing will hurt you ever again as long as I am around, don't worry okay your big sister is going to fix all of this I promise."

Lorna held Rogue even tighter and stroked her arms in circles, trying to blank out all of the pain and hurt that her sister was suffering through. She felt that she had struggled so much over the years and that nothing could be any worse than what Rogue had been put through.

"Lorna ah have t' tell Remy ah just don't know how." Her eyes welled up with more tears at the thought of telling Remy, her body felt like an earthquake that had vibrated through it with the shakes that were plaguing her.

"Sweet heart Remy will not think any less of you because of this, he loves you more than anything in this world. That boy would die for you ten times over, and he will never leave you huni don't worry your pretty little head about that."

"Ah know he loves meh but the thought of him knowin' how Cody touched meh, and knowing that ah lied t' him for so long. Ah jus' don't know how he'll see meh in the same way."

Lorna grabbed Rogue's chin so she was looking straight into her emerald eyes, "Listen to me Anna Marie none of this is your fault and Remy will not think or feel any differently about you." To lighten the mode a little she tried to at least get a smile out of Rogue, "and I'm afraid if he does then I will have to feed that swamp rat to the gators or just put him in a room with Julian, that will be enough punishment I think." She let out a little laugh and could hear and see the snigger that came through Rogue's throat and the small smile that crept onto her lips.

The girls stayed like that in silence on the bed for a few more minutes, Lorna trying to think of what to do next and Rogue feeling relieved that finally one of the people that needed to know are aware of the real reason she's become this person. She looked down at the bandages and could see the bruises lining her arms, small tears fell down her face as she had one thought vibrating through her head

'Who am ah? How did ah get here?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this is short this time have been pretty busy recently with life drama's and typical issues that arise in my day to day living LOL Hope your still enjoying the fic and would love to hear what you think**

**R&R pretty please :)**


	23. Shall I continue

**I haven't looked at this story for a very long time; but I was recently reading through some of the amazing reviews you wonderful people had gave me and thought I owe it to you to try and finish. So if you would like me to carry on please let me know and I will see what I can come up with ;)**


	24. Forever

**I do not own x-men**

**Chapter 22**

It seemed like he had been waiting in that room for all of eternity it had been over an hour since he had seen Lorna and she still hadn't come back to let him know how his chere was. Remy's eyes stared across the room at the young boy sleeping in the chair opposite him, his eyes then glimpsed over to the couple with a baby in their arms. A smile spread across his lips he couldn't wait until that was him and Rogue, a proper family. But the way things were now he didn't even really know if he was the man she wanted anymore.

He had so many plans for them he had mapped out their entire life in his head he couldn't see himself with anyone but her, it was destiny for them to be together. He laid his head back on the wall and sighed for the thousandth time; he wasn't a very patient person in normal circumstances. He was definitely more of a let's get it over and done with guy, and not knowing how his chere is was driving him crazy. His eyes once again looked at the happy family on the other side of the room and thought of all the things he wanted for Rogue and himself, marriage, kids, forever. Whilst he was thinking he didn't notice Lorna walk through the small door, she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Remy."

"Lorna is she ok, is mon chere ok?"

He noticed her eyes were glazed over and it looked like she had been crying, his heart beat increased with worry as he saw the worried look on her face.

"Remy I need you to listen to me very carefully ok? Rogue is ok but she needs you right now. Remy she is going to tell you something and I need you to be strong for her ok?"

His mind was going mad, what could Rogue possibly want to tell him that would cause her to talk like this. Without hesitation he nodded his head, a small smile spread across Lorna's lips and she indicated for him to go with her. He went towards the door taking one last look at Matt who was asleep in the chair. Lorna led him down a few corridors and then stopped outside a small room.

"Remy I'm going to leave you two to talk, if you need me i'll be in the waiting room with Matt ok?"

He couldn't understand why Lorna wanted to be with that guy, after all wasn't he the one that had got Rogue into this position in the first place. He once again nodded his head and told Lorna he would be fine.

He opened the small door and his heart immediately fell to pieces seeing the girl he loved curled up in the hospital bed. His red orbs glanced at the bandages covering her arms, why would she do this to herself. None of this made sense to him; he couldn't see why Rogue would want to hurt herself. Her green emeralds connected with his eyes and he could see the red blotches surrounding her gorgeous gems; they didn't have that sparkle he would always see in them before. He moved slowly over to the chair next to her and didn't stop looking at her. She was shaking and looked like she was about to fall to pieces as if she was a china doll that could break at any moment.

"Remy." Her southern twang came through her raspy voice and it made him melt, no one could say his name like her. It was as if an angel was speaking to him, anything she said would sound heavenly.

"Oui chere I'm here." She grabbed his hand and winced with the pain going through her arm.

"Remy oh mah god ah'm so sorry."

"Chere you don't gotta be sorry to moi, just talk to moi s'il vous plait." He squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her. Rogue's eyes had already started to let small tears form; she had to tell him this was the man she loved.

"Remy ah...ah...ah."

"Chere its ok no matter what you go t' tell moi, I'm here. Remy isn't goin' anywhere."

Rogue took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, her hands were shaking and she had pins and needles running through her lips. "Remy when ah was at home, somethin' happened." She took another breath preparing herself for what she was about to say.

Remy was trying to stay calm, he was hoping this wouldn't end with Rogue hurting him or breaking his heart. If she had been with another man it would kill him, he tried to keep his eyes from showing the fear that was coursing through his body.

"Ah was at home and mah ex boyfriend come round t' see meh; we went out for a drink and...and." The fear got worse inside Remy's body and he had started to clench his fist. "He raped meh Remy."

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see anything but red. His chere. His Rogue. His Anna Marie. This couldn't have happened to her; he stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Rogue's eyes widened and she was about to pull her hand away from his, she knew he wouldn't understand. As she did Remy grabbed her so tight she could hardly breathe, all she could hear him say into her ear was I'm sorry. Why was he sorry this was her fault, she let the tsunami of tears flow from her eyes and lay in his embrace. He grabbed her carefully by the top of her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"Chere listen to moi I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I'm so sorry. I love you Rogue please forgive moi."

She was in shock why did he keep saying that he was sorry, he still loved her. Why wasn't he looking at her differently, why was he not giving her the sympathy she thought he would have. _'he loves meh, even after all ah put him through he loves meh.'_

The tears were flowing freely but she grabbed him so hard and held on tight, she didn't care about the pain coursing through her body or the voices screaming in her head. He was there and he still loved her, she lay there and just cried, she had Remy she didn't need drugs or alcohol. She had Remy.

"Ah love you Remy Lebeau, god ah love you so much." In her heart she felt like she didn't deserve this man and she knew things weren't going to be easy but he loved her that's all she needed for right now. So they lay there in each other's arms, never letting go. Remy's eyes connected with the blue eyes staring through the small window in the door, within that moment both men knew what they were going to do and what they were thinking about the guy that did this to her.

_'They're going to kill him.'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**_

_**Thank you for reading i hope everyone is enjoying the story. The whole story has been edited and hopefully brought up to a better standard. Please keep reviewing would love to know what you think, and if you think there is anything i could improve please let me know. The next few chapters are going to be very dramatic and don't worry there is plenty more to come. Stay tuned :)**_


End file.
